Plastered Romance
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto starts finding letters hidden in an old house he is renovating for friends. Curiousity gets the better of him and he deciding to take it further and find out about one particular owner and walks into a few surprises. And whats this about a lightning, a nosy neighbor and a lovesick maid? Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story.  
A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you.

Plastered Romance

As Naruto walked down the cobblestone streets he admired the couple century old homes that still stood as beautiful as the day they were first built. He marveled at the attention to detail and felt a sense of pride he could do the same.

Looking down at the address written on a piece of paper in his hand he noted that he should be arriving at his destination soon. With a smile upon his face he made a left turn down the street that would be residing location of his destination. He looked down the street noting it was a tad dark and filled with odd shops, most closed.

This was the old part of Konoha. Most of the places had been long abandoned, but the area was showing promise in making a comeback, eventually. Naruto could practically see an organ grinder and his monkey and freak shows performing on a street such as this back in the day. He shook his head with a small smile. Naruto saw a sign hanging awry that advertised a suit tailoring, a shop next to it had been a hat designer and manufacturer and across the street an old barber shop that was still open and offered a straight razor shave. Naruto considered himself an old soul, but the thought of a straight razor brought shivers down his spine. He wasn't that brave just yet.

A few more buildings down he arrived at his destination and home away from home for the next few weeks (or months depending on the damage). It was an old 3 story building with a basement and attic. The building was truly a beauty and whoever had designed it did a magnificent job. Naruto had been hired to renovate and restore the building by two of his friends. Naruto took the stairs two at a time and confirmed this was the correct address. He then placed his belongings down and sat at the top of the stairs and waited patiently for his friends and the owners to arrive.

Naruto looked down the street and tried to imagine what it would've looked like in full swing. Everyone all dressed up in nice suits and the women wearing those ridiculous hats. The building Naruto would be renovating used to be a private residence. Whoever had owned it would've been pretty rich. All the other buildings were a shop on the bottom and residences up above. This particular house was just a lavish residence. It was also easily the largest on the block providing Naruto with an exciting challenge.

A small car turned the corner and Naruto stood with a slight smirk. Looks like his buddy had lost that argument after all.

The car pulled up and a tall platinum blonde woman with pale blue eyes hopped out of the passenger seat with a bounce in her step followed by her less than enthusiastic boyfriend from the drivers seat.

"Hi Naruto! Sorry we're late! Someone had to stop and eat. Again." Ino dead panned.

"Mah, woman doesn't know good food when she smells it. Hello Naruto-kun, nice to see you" Choji said while unwrapped his sandwich.

"Haha, Hey Ino and Choji. Nice to see you both as well. And you weren't late, I just arrived early"

Ino walked past Naruto and up to the front door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door giving it a shove when opening it. Naruto stepped inside and was captivated immediately. A lot of care and love had been put into this homes original design. He was snapped out of his enthrallment by the sound of Ino's (commanding) voice.

"So, I would like this bottom floor converted into a flower show room. I would like to keep the original charm if we can. I think it's beautiful in here." A snort from behind Naruto suggested his buddy disagreed.

Looking around the first floor it certainly was open and would be suited to a showroom. Plus the ceilings weren't high so Naruto could add more shelving. Most of the original crowing and molding was intact so the most this floor needed was a seriously cleaning and some caulking for the cracks made from the house settling.

"I think that could be accomplished easily enough." Naruto confirmed with a smile.

"Alright, time for the next area!" Ino exclaimed happily.

After a thorough tour and examination of the house Naruto couldn't wait to get started. Ino wanted a showroom on the bottom floor and the top two floor to be converted into an office/living space. A few broken windows, and basic touch-ups for the most part, a fresh coat of paint, some electrical work and a lot of cleaning. Naruto gave his shopping list to Ino which she took and dragged a complaining Choji behind her.

Naruto had decided beforehand to stay in the house whilst the repairs went underway. It'd save a lot of time and give Naruto full flexibility. It also gave him a chance to get to know the place a bit. But ultimately it provided him with a perfect escape from his grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were constantly nagging Naruto to date and bring someone home for dinner with him. Even though Naruto persistently told them he would know the person when he saw them and to be patient.

Once Ino dropped off his supplies along with her credit card for anything else he might need, he got started. He decided that cleaning would need to be the first thing to happen along with providing himself with light, since the sun would be setting soon.

With a deep breathe and some determination he said to no one in particular, "Let's go!"

The next day, Naruto woke up on his mat and stretched out. He had gotten the floors swept and his work light hooked up and most of the left behind furniture rearranged to the center of the room. Today's goal was to finish cleaning out the other floors and prepping them to be worked on. But first, food. Ramen to be specific.

After heating up water and setting his cup of delicious on the table to cook, Naruto wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself. Luckily, it wasn't in drastically horrible shape, just needed new tiles and a good cleaning. And at Choji's request, a new toilet. I guess vintage toilets weren't his thing. The upstairs bathroom and kitchen would be the only thing more modernized. The installation of a shower and a modern compatible kitchen. Can't really blame them. Heating up that water had been a pain.

Once Naruto had eaten his ramen he got started on the house. He easily finished cleaning up the house and took measurements for the broken window panes that would need to be replaced. He called in and placed the order with a glass manufacturer close by and proceeded to take on his next task.

About halfway through the day, Naruto found himself in the downstairs bathroom filling in the cracks and getting it ready to be painted. All of a sudden Naruto noticed the mirror slightly shake and he furrowed his eyebrows at it once it started to shake more violently. Realization dawned on him that the whole house was infact shaking and he was in an old house, in the midst of an earthquake. Naruto rushed to the door and stood in the door frame and since the bathtub surrounded by questionable tile was out of the question. Once the shaking stopped he went outside and waited a few moments to be positive the house wouldn't collapse. Naruto hadn't thought to ask if the building was up to earthquake code, but made checking the support beams a priority when he went back inside.

Naruto walked along the perimeter of the house and decided to walk inside and access the damage. Sure enough there were some angry new cracks in the walls. Naruto made a quick call to Ino to tell her the news and inform her that we was going to need to go out and buy some plaster.

Naruto grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the mess. Whilst in the middle of sweeping he noticed something that wasn't plaster, but instead paper. He picked it up and noticed it was an envelope with something inside.

"Why would an envelope be in a wall" Naruto pondered the idea for a moment before setting it down on his belongings.

Once Naruto had finished his impromptu sweeping and had gone in the bathroom to finish up he ran to the store to grab the extra plaster all while pondering the envelope and what he should do with it.

After arriving back and picking up food on the way back, he waltzed in the door and playfully announced "Honey, I'm home!" With a smile he walked in the kitchen and chowed down his very delicious meatball sandwich, honestly, how Ino drove past that place without wanting this sandwich was a mystery to him.

Later that evening, Naruto laid on his mat and and stared at the ceiling, mentally going over the day and checking off things he had done, and hadn't done yet. He remembeedr the mysterious envelope and picked it up. He looked it over and noted it was aged. It had probably been stuck in there for sometime. 'Who would hide an envelope inside a wall and why?' Naruto shrugged it off debating whether or not to open it.

Curiosity got the better of him and decided on opening it. He used to excuse that he thought it might be papers that had to do with the house originally and that should be be something Ino should know about, he would tell her.

Excitement pumped through his body as he stared at the back of the preserved envelope. Who doesn't love a good mystery? He broke the wax seal and pulled the contents out. Inside was a dried up sunflower and a note. Naruto steadied himself with a deep breathe as he opened the note hoping for something interesting.

_"To the Love of My Life, _

_As requested, I am writing to you. I'm not sure exactly what I am supposed to write, but hopefully this will meet your expectation. Today was misery without seeing your face or being in your presence. Hearing your beautiful laugh or seeing your bright smile. Hopefully this torment will be over soon and you will waltz through the door any moment now and make this horrible day be gone with. You should really consider just staying with me at home all day. I can think of a few ways to keep you occupied should you find boredom looming upon you. It's unfair that you get to go out and about without me and I'm trapped inside my home office being plagued by thoughts of you. It's quite unproductive if you ask me. I miss you dearly and it would be wonderful if you opened the front door with groceries to make dinner. But I would settle for you walking in without them. Until next time, I love you._

_Your's Forever, _

_Sasuke"_

Naruto set the note down on his lap with a smile. Despite what everyone else thought, he was a hopeless romantic. Whoever this girl was, she had a man who loved her. Hopefully she knew that. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the girl ever saw the letter she requested.

After placing the note back inside the envelope he rolled over and turned the night out, drifting off to sleep, he wondered what other mysteries lay inside the house.

At some point in the middle of the night, Konoha had experienced aftershocks and sent Naruto back outside in the cold with a sour attitude. Which is why, the blonde ball of sunshine, rose around noon.

After going through a morning routine and another call to Ino, Naruto set to work cleaning the house-again.

"Mah, at this rate all I will ever do is clean this monstrosity! The rich bastard probably had an army of maids to clean this place." Naruto groaned aloud. He sighed and blew air up at the ceiling. When trailing his eyes back down he glances at the wall and noted another envelope sticking out.

"What the-? Why are there letters inside these walls?" Naruto stood up and grabbed the envelope from the wall. He turned around and flipped it over to open it. Just as he had begun opening it he heard the front door being opened and quickly hid the letter. He walked down the stairs just as Ino and Choji walked in with Shikamaru, the genius.

"How's it going Naruto?" Choji called up to him.

"Fine, just cleaning up the last bits of broken plaster from the aftershocks. Hey Shikamaru, how are you doing this fine day." Naruto asked beaming at his lazy friend.

"Troublesome. Women don't know how to leave a man alone..." Shikamaru said trailing off.

Naruto laughed at the lazy man before turning toward Ino to see she was holding a mirror. He gave her a questioning look.

"I thought it would look good in here, hang it wherever it would fit." She said while smiling at him.

"Hopefully another earthquake happens and it shatters giving this house seven years of bad luck. I don't see why we have to open a Yamanaka flower branch in old Konoha..." Choji complained.

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave it out of harms way..." Shikamaru drawled.

"Shush you too. Nothing will happen to it. You two are just annoyed because you don't get to watch tv all day!" Ino said with a visible eye twitch.

"Speaking of tv's, Naruto could you-" Choji started but the withering look Ino said had him quickly dismissing the idea.

"Sorry Choji, I take orders from the boss." Naruto said jokingly while inclining his head to Ino.

"I'll hang the mirror first chance I get, you can count on it. It suits the house nicely."

"Thanks Naruto. We also wanted to check on you and drop off some ramen. We picked it up from Ichiraku's." Ino said while handing him the container Choji had been hiding.

"Thank you Ino, my goddess. Anything else?" Naruto said with an expectant look.

"Nope, I will be leaving now. Got to head back and help my dad. Enjoy!"

"Oh... I will."

After a wonderful miso ramen filled love affair, Naruto walked back into the room he had hid the envelope and grabbed it and sat down in a corner over-looking the garden. He ran a hand through his hair and opened it up to see what was written. It was kind of cute that this Sasuke guy left love notes for his girl. He hoped to have a love like that one day.

_"To my Darling ball of Sunshine,_

_I am writing this whilst your tending to the garden. You are currently tending to the tomatoes. Two of my favorite things together. I am sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to make you upset. It breaks my heart as much as it does yours that we can't really be together. I'd give anything to marry you. And that woman doesn't make things any easier. At least when we are here together it's just you and I and no one else. You are my everything. Please don't hold it against me forever. You know I only have eyes for you. Even if you are a little dense sometimes. I am sorry._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. it's much easier to dig if you loosen the soil first my love"_

Naruto sat there with a solemn look on his face. He actually want to know what happened. Why wouldn't this Sasuke guy marry his ball of sunshine?! And why'd some other woman ruin a cute love story. Naruto stared out the window looking at the remains of the garden guessing Sasuke would've been looking at her from where he was currently sitting.

"It's always the another woman.." Naruto said to no one in particular. Naruto always saw girls as vicious and drama magnetic. But then again almost all the women in his life were slightly insane. Except for Hinata. Hinata was a sweetheart.

Naruto spent the next few hours fixing the place up and gave himself a pat on the back while examining his work. He got a lot done. Most of the cosmetic damage had been repaired and the house was slowly returning to its former glory.

"Time to go out and relax. I could use a beer. Time to call Kiba."

Naruto and Kiba sat back at a bar, enjoying beer o'clock while watching the game on Tv.

"So how's the house coming along? Did Ino ask for it to be painted in all shades of purple and Choji ask for a state of the art kitchen?" Kiba inquired playfully.

Naruto smiled, "Nah, just the master bedroom will be purple. Choji just asked for a modern toilet and a big fridge. They will only live there a few years until they have enough for a down payment on a house. It's coming along great. Found some interesting stuff."

"What kind of interesting stuff could you have found in a house that old? The very first edition of playboy? If so, can I have it?" Kiba wagged his eyebrows.

Naruto hesitated a moment, but realized Kiba wouldn't actually care.

"I found a couple of old love letters. They were hidden inside the walls. The earthquakes broke the plaster concealing them. I can't figure out why they were hidden in the walls though."

"Dude. That's not interesting. You're such a sap. As far as the letters hiding letters in the wall thing goes. I am as clueless as you are."

"I can't help but be curious though... I mean. Why not give them to her? Did he write them and forget. I wonder what happened. Did he end up marrying her? It's a fun mystery. I kind of hope I find another. It's making the time pass."

"Why not look up who owned the house dumbass? It'd be quicker. Here we can google corny romantic dudes that lived forever ago and hid love notes in the walls of his house."

"Shut up Kiba. I bet Hinata would like it if you were romantic."

Kiba's cheeks tinged a bright pink. "Shut it Uzumaki." He gave Naruto a light punch for good measure.

After a few more beers Naruto thought on Kiba's suggestion to research the owner. Maybe he would. If he can't find anymore letters. His way was proving to be more suspenseful and fun.

After a few more days, the three main floors were crack free, had a beautiful coat of new paint on the walls, and clean floors. Naruto had replaced the windows and cleaned them up as well. The crowning had been replaced and molding redone. But, there was still a lot more to do and much to Naruto's dismay, no new letters. But he still hadn't caved by running to a library to research the owner. Nope. Not yet. Almost though.

Ino had asked Naruto to clean out the basement, shed and attic. So, Naruto decided to take a break from his construction work and go do manual cleaning.

Upon opening the basement, his pleasant demeanor started to diminish. Dark, cold and cobwebs weren't a friendly place for Naruto. Nope. He opted to then start in the attic. The attic, was a few steps above the basement. It wasn't as dirty and had some natural light. Naruto started pilfering through various things. There wasn't much to actually go through. Mostly vintage clothes and awesome hats. A broken coat rack off in the corner and some old sketches and drawing equipment. There was a few quilts that looked handmade in a chest as well as a few antique toys. Naruto smiled and shut the chest looking for other things. There was a large painting of a beautiful woman with black hair smiling. She had black eyes and beautiful pale skin. She was truly a gorgeous woman. There was a small fan in the bottom right hand corner of it. Naruto sifted through a few abandoned sketches and saw they mostly consisted of the woman in the painting doing various things. Naruto went towards a large ornate chest and opening it to find a beautiful wedding dress as well as some beautiful combs. He figured these must have belonged to the woman in the picture. He sighed and began to bring a few of the items down down to the first floor to be looked through properly and have Ino take a look at them and decide what to do with them. However he opted to leave the chest full of men's clothing and hats in their so he could look through it in his spare time.

Naruto called Kiba to help him with the heavier items and they had the attic cleared out within an hour. The attic was going to need insulation and pieces of wood replaced from water damage. The roof obviously needed to be redone. Naruto couldn't help but admire how the house stood in near immaculate condition even after a hundred or so years.

After getting about two hours of procrastination it was back to the basement. Both Kiba and Naruto brought some flash lights and hoped they would find a light switch for the extra light. Kiba, after a few minutes found said light switch and with no luck at all, the old bulb burst.

"At least we know electricity still runs to it. Let me go and grab another bulb." Naruto left the basement and went to grab a potato and a new bulb. Once he descended the stairs he found Kiba exploring.

"Hey, got the bulb!"

"Cool, hey Naruto, whoever lived here was damn good at drawing. There's even a few sketches of houses and building plans. But whoever this was should've sold portraits for a living."

"Artists don't get rich until they are dead. Picasso, Van Gogh, Monte are all great examples to name a few. Maybe he was an architect or something. Now c'mere and shine your light at the bulb you mangy mutt."

"Fine. Just remember which mangy mutt you love and need help from." Kiba shine the light at the socket and Naruto took the potato and stuck it to the broken bulb safely unscrewing it and replacing it with a new bulb.

Naruto took a look around and saw the drawing Kiba had been talking about.

"Hey, this one kind of look like ya." Kiba said while sliding a page over.

"Wow, it does. This person really should've been an artist." Naruto took a peek at the table and say lots of sketches of the same person doing various things at different stages of life. Naruto also saw a lot of building designs and architectural designs. "Looks like he was an architect. These are floor plans. They are pretty remarkable for their age. This is turn of the century stuff. If any of these buildings are famous landmarks and this guy designed it these could be worth a small fortune"

"Well, time to move this stuff up out of here." Kiba stated.

For the next couple of hours they cleaned out the basement, taking a break after a bit since both of them were near starvation, and continuing on until it was almost cleared. They'd found lots of stuff to say the least. Old pictures, drawings, hats, clothing, shoes, furniture, a few toys, holiday decorations and other various items had been placed down there.

All in all, there was a mountain of stuff piled on the first floor that Ino would be going through tomorrow and they would undoubtedly hear about it.

A beeping noise went off and Kiba excused himself. Naruto noticed a fox hide in the corner draped over something. He knelt down to it and pulled the old fox off and saw a small chest. He flipped open the lid and saw a few empty seed packets for different vegetables, a button, a cork and a note card. Naruto picked up the note cards and in simple elegant handwriting that reminded him of Sasuke's, it said, " I Love You". Naruto figured it was a memory box of some sorts. Naruto picked up the box and felt something underneath it. Naruto tilted it to the side and saw another envelope stuck to it. With a victorious smirk he removed the envelope and placed it in his pocket for later. Kiba came back downstairs and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey fox boy, I gotta run. Hinata wants me home and Akamaru is starving. I'll be seeing you around!"

"Alright man, thanks for the help and give Hinata a hug from me, k?"

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye"

Naruto listened as he heard Kiba run back up the stairs and out towards the front door. Naruto walked up to the second floor and into the kitchen and placed the memory box on the table. He pulled the envelope out and stared at it curiously. He flipped it around on his finger-tips in wonderment. Why hadn't anyone opened them. Had someone hid them before going to the person they were meant for? They hadn't been addressed to anyone. Was Sasuke some lonely guy that had an imaginary girl? But why would he write letters and hide them. Two of which inside walls. Naruto was truly puzzled. No one had lived in this home for at least ten years.

Naruto stood and went to lock the door bypassing the small mountain. He gazed over the stuff while trying to piece it together. At one point children played in this massive house. A beautiful woman was the center of someone's attention. She was probably Sasuke's lover. Maybe, the mother of his children. Naruto reached the door and locked it and walked back over to the sketches of his century old 'twin'. He flipped through them. They were remarkably detailed. There were sketches of him asleep, working, reading and even playing with a small girl. Maybe this was Sasuke? Naruto shrugged it off. 

Naruto walked back to the kitchen and sat down deciding to order pizza. After the box of pizza arrived, Naruto set it down and quickly made work of it.

Naruto quietly gazed at the small box. He tilted his head to the side and then shifted his head to the letter. He didn't understand why, but he was almost attached to the situation. He was pretty sure this Sasuke guy got his happy ending. But nonetheless, he felt like he had to know more. Perhaps researching the house history and the owner wasn't a bad idea? Where did one even go for that kind of stuff?

Naruto reached for the letter and flipped it over noting the still intact wax seal. He looked in detail at it recognizing the small fan-like imprint just like that on the painting. Fans were and swirls were a part of Konoha, especially new Konoha. It probably was back then as well. 

Naruto broke the seal and pulled out the letter and unfolded slowly. His eyes rolled up to the top of the page and began to read the third installment of his discoveries.

"_I'm beginning to wonder what you do with these letter's darling and the purpose behind them. You have been strange Naru. But, that's what I love about you. You've been exciting ever since I met you; I will forever thank dark and dreary rainstorms and slippery sidewalks and your poor balance. Anytime I hear thunder and lightning I have a nostalgic moment from when you fell into my arms. I'm sorry about my behavior the past few weeks. I know you wouldn't force me to do something that would make me unhappy, I just never saw myself as a father given the circumstances. So, this letter is being written to make sure you know I am happy with you and I will love our daughter just as much as I love you. I can hear the two of you giggling and cooing in the next room over. I suppose I should go and join my two god sent miracles. You're going to make a wonderful mother Naru and I am filled with a sense of joy that I get to call you both mine. My family. My loves. All mine. I am so grateful for the both of you. –Sasuke"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story. **

**A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you. **

**A/N: I wonder how many of you got the hints in chapter one? *Wagging eyebrows* **

Chapter 2

Now, Naruto was intrigued even more. The woman in the picture must've been Naru. And Sasuke did have a child. But, a curious mind still craved more. Sasuke had given the letters to her and she never opened them. She just hid them around the house. 

Naruto stretched his arms behind his head and gave a yawn. Shower and bed. Definitely.

The next morning came and Naruto begrudgingly got off the floor, did his morning routine, and gave Ino a call. Who was more than extatic about going through everything Naruto brought down. After she gave him an estimated time of arrival he walked up to the attic to estimate how much of which materials he would need to fix it up. News forecaster predicted rain by the end of the week so Naruto called a roofing company and persuaded them to come and get started today. After a quick trip to the hardware store he got to work on the floorboards. Naruto brought support beams up to the third floor taking note that he was currently in the master bedroom. The house had three other bedrooms. Two of which were on the third floor, one on the second. The second floor bedroom was small and was likely used as a guest room. Naruto definitely liked the Master the best. It had its own fireplace, there was a clawfoot bathtub in the alcove bathroom, which was probably going to be gutted in order to install a shower since Choji and Ino didn't trust it. Naruto glanced back at the bed and smirked.

"So this is where the magic happened huh, lover boy? You definitely had plenty of room." Naruto set down the first of his supplies. The master bedroom definitely surpassed the size of normal master bedrooms of the houses era and even a few from modern era. It probably used to be two smaller rooms and got combined into one large one. The master bedroom gave him the best view of the damage into the attic. Naruto ran down and grabbed a ladder and eventually got everything he'd need. He set up the support beams and got to work repairing the ceiling to the third floor and the floor to the attic. After ripping away the rotted wood he started to replace it and built it outwards starting to extend it all the way to the wall.

Naruto got so engrossed into his work he failed to notice a pair of conspirators out to ruin his day.

"HEY FOX BOY!"

The sudden shout sent Naruto off the ladder and down to the bed. Landing softly on the very overstuft bed (covered in layers of dust that went all over the place) Naruto opted to send Kiba his very darkest glare.

Choji stood off by the door snickering while Kiba was on the floor rolling. Shikamaru, as usual was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What the hell man! I could've gotten hurt. What if the floor gave out and sent me into the basement dog-breathe!" Naruto fumed.

"You would've lived. Nothing can kill you man. We just wanted to let you know we're here. Ino is gushing over the stuff we cleared out yesterday. Want to come down and sort through or are you going to stay up here." Kiba asked.

"I guess I'll come down and say 'Hello". Naruto climbed up off the deceptively comfortable bed and set off down the stairs. Naruto had checked and repaired the stairs so at least there wasn't any fear of dying by the staircase.

"Oh my gosh! Look at these toys! Choji aren't they adorable!" Ino was sifting through everything with a huge smile on her face. She was making her own pile of things she would presumably be keeping.

"Hey Ino! Like all the stuff we uncovered?" Naruto piped up when he got closer to her. The womans excitement was contagious.

"Yes! Although, I can't keep all of it. I was considering donating it to the Konoha museum. I called a curator to come by and see if any of it would be of use."

"That's a fantastic idea Ino." Naruto's friends showed there enthusiasm by gazing off into nothingness. Naruto acknowledged and respected some people just didn't like old stuff. Three of them happened to be his best friends.

"Alright well let me know when the curator arrives. I'd love to meet them. I'll be upstairs. I need to get the roof done before rain hits. I'd hate to add more the to-do list."

"Ok, sure thing Naruto!" Ino beamed at him. She honestly reminded him of a child in a toy store. She lit up with antiques.

Naruto gave her a slight salute and dragged Kiba back up to the master bedroom.

"Alright mutt, help me move the King of England's bed. I need to get the ladder in that corner."

"Ok, ok. Geez you could've asked nicely." Kiba said with a smirk and a small shake of the head.

The two boys slide the massive bed over. It had to weigh at least 4-500 pounds. It was kind of amazing the floor hadn't caved under that weight after all the years. Naruto raised his eyebrows looking at the floor from where the bed had been moved.

"Need anything else Blondie?"

"No thanks Kiba."

Naruto brought the ladder over into the corner and worked on it for about an hour before he got interrupted again. He climbed down the ladder and bumped the bed slightly. He exited the room and headed down stairs and met with the museum curator.

"Hello, my name is Miss Lee, but you can call me Midori. I am one of the curators and Konoha Museum." She said while extending a slender hand.

Naruto approached her with a smile on his face and accepted the hand. She had dark eyebrows, dark hair and lovely green eyes. She was pry in her early to mid-50's.

"Hello ma'am, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm restoring this lovely home to its former glory." Naruto finished with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy to hear Mr. Uzumaki. My mother will be happy to hear that the house is being restored. She actually worked here at one point in her teens. She loved this house."

Naruto perked up at the new information. Her mother worked here. She would be a great personal reference to find out about the house's history.

"Your mother worked here? Did she know the owner?"

"Yes, she was actually a maid here and a nanny to the daughter for a few years. I can't really speak for her though. The previous owner didn't exactly through extravagant parties like his parents. There wasn't much for her to say other than they liked their privacy. You'd have to ask her to be honest."

"I'd actually really love to meet your mom. If that's ok? I have a few questions about the house and maybe I can get a better idea on how to restore it completely. I would like to do it justice if you don't mind."

"Not a problem. You could stop by the museum once we have the stuff set up and speak to her then. She will want to see it I'm sure. These pieces will make a beautiful display. Luckily it will be a quick set up since we just cleared a big area in the 'Development and Historical Old Konoha' Department. People are going to flood to see these pieces and they are still in great condition given the age." Midori began looking over the pieces and picked up the portrait Naruto had originally found in the attic.

"She was so beautiful. She got blessed with two very handsome sons as well. You can tell she was happy." Midori commented on it.

Naruto froze. Son's? But didn't Sasuke have a daughter? Naruto turned and looked at Midori questioningly.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who is that a painting of?"

"Oh, this is Mikoto. Fugaku's one and only love. There is a few photographs of them, but old pictures don't pick up the same detail as pictures today. He was a stern man, but you can tell he was a happy man with her on his arms and she was happy to be in them."

Naruto's brain paused for a moment. Who the hell was Sasuke then?

"I came across a name somewhere in the house, I can't seem to recall where of how, but I was curious if you'd know someone by the name of 'Sasuke' who may have lived her?" Naruto asked in a slightly hopeful tone, which he hoped didn't make him seem weird.

"Of course I know who Sasuke is. I'm surprised you don't. Haven't you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha? He was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the last of their bloodline after his brother, Itachi, died from illness."

_OHMYGOD_. SASUKE _UCHIHA! _I am in Sasuke Uchiha's house. Renovating it. The freaking god of architect and design in Konoha responsible for designing almost all of New Konoha. He set the bar for every other designer of his time. Naruto actually looked up to him as inspiration in high school having fallen in love with restoring the old buildings that were beginning to show age.

"This house, belonged to Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. It did."

"Thank you. Can I leave you my number so you can give me a call once the museum is set up?" Naruto asked in a bit of a trance.

"That would be lovely. Let me know if you find anything else that may be useful."

"Will do."

Naruto walked up to the second floor to see Ino "decorating" while his buddies played cards.

"Ino, did you know this house belonged to Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You mean the utterly gorgeous architect we learned about in high school?"

"You mean dead artchitect." Choji chimed in.

"Yeah, that one."

"No. I didn't. The seller's name wasn't Uchiha. It was Namikaze I believe. Naruto- if you find, like any cologne or something that belonged to him will you please bring it to me?" Ino asked with slightly dreamy eyes.

Behind her I saw Choji shaking his head, eyes in horror mouthing 'No" repeatedly making all sorts of hand gestures to show is lack of wanting anything to do with whatever creepy plan she just thought up.

"Sure….." As soon as Ino turned around I gave Choji the international sign of relax, which he noticeably did.

Naruto walked back up to the third floor to finish up the attic and saw the roof guys were setting up in the back yard to get up on the roof through the window. He walked back over the ladder, climbed up and finished replacing the paneling and set up a few temporary support beams until he was sure the new ceiling/ floor wouldn't give. Naruto was going to have to plaster over the new wood and make it match the rest. Naruto turned around and one the floor was yet, another letter.

Being honest with himself he was brimming with barely kept excitement, almost laughing that it was behind the bed. Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself as he knelt down to pick up the now familiar envelope and traced his finger over the wax seal. Sadly, the letter would have to wait since company was in the house and he didn't want the curator running off with the letters of anything else he's found through-out the house in the past week. He placed the letter in his back pocket and pulled his shirt down over it concealing the letter from view. Naruto walked downstairs to see everything being loaded out of the house, down the steps and into the van.

Midori stood with Ino having her fill out paperwork and signing off on the items that were being taken, which by the looks of it, was everything. Naruto half hoped there weren't any letters inside of there. Naruto grabbed the buckets of plaster and the tools he would need for upstairs and brought them up setting them down. Naruto left the Master bedroom and walked over the new floor to test for any week spots. Pleased that he found none, he finished up securing the new floor and made sure nothing would obstruct him whilst he plastered the ceiling.

Naruto got down out of the attic and checked his watch noting the time. He'd go and grab some lunch/dinner come back, bust out the plaster and let it dry over-night. Naruto ran and grabbed some to-go ramen and brought it back to the house. It seemed to have been emptied leaving Naruto with a small sense of sadness. A few pieces of furniture were still in the house, but it wouldn't be the same. Either way in a few weeks it would be a giant show room.

Naruto ate his ramen and walked back up to plaster the ceiling. After a few hours a completely covered ceiling and a whiff of his body odor, he decided to call it quits. Naruto and turned the water on which would be cold, but he didn't mind. After stripping he noticed the letter. He quickly debated on whether or not open it and reach it which standing in his boxers.

"It was hidden in the bedroom…" Naruto gave a shrug and broke the seal opening it. He removed the letter and put the envelope down on the sink. He unfolded it and opened it.

After a quick skim through of the letter Naruto slammed it back down removing his hands from it and turned bright pink.

Naruto waited for his heart rate to calm down and placed that particular letter back into its confines and hopped in the bath.

"God I'm so pathetic. I just reacted like a kid who just got caught with porn…. Does that even count as pornography?"

Naruto glanced and the deceptively innocent looking envelope and started to blush again.

_Yes. It does._

Naruto had only seen the words 'ravish' 'grope' 'strip' and 'sodomize' before he decided it would be best not to read such a private letter.

Naruto noticed that he was beginning to have a slight problem, and not even the cold water was helping.

He couldn't help it. Naruto got turned on easily and that was in part due to the fact he had never indulged himself in his 25 years of life. Yes, the hot blonde bombshell- was a virgin. And although Kiba teased him about it, mutt boy wasn't that far ahead in that department.

Naruto started thinking about the rest of the repairs to be done and calculated what was most important and had to be finished due to the rain coming. Paint, shower remodel and the floors being polished weren't a priority. The roof and the insulation were. He'd also have to get the chimney swept out since the changes of this house having and amazing heater were zero. Since the roofing guys were taking care of the roof and insulation that left Naruto to give his reenactment of Santa Claus tomorrow. _Fantastic._

Naruto blew a kiss to the air before sinking into the moderately cold water. Getting a water tank onto this property and having it installed was going to become a priority as soon as Naruto was sure the house was rainproof.

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment deciding to wash off and get out. Hypothermia wouldn't help much.

Naruto got out and picked the porn laced letter up by his forefinger and thumb and help it away from his body in case it was tainted by 100 year old bodily fluids. You never know. He dropped the letter with the other ones and the memory box before getting his boxers on and getting comfortable on his mat. The day after tomorrow, would be laundry day for sure.

Sure enough, tomorrow came with cloud rolling in and the roofing guys pounding away. Naruto went through his morning ritual and got into clothes he didn't love and started cleaning out the chimney.

After a few hours, a clean chimney system and a very irate used to be tanned blonde. Naruto went back into the bath to return to his self-proclaimed gorgeous self.

Needless to say, Naruto reemerged from the early bathe and in cleaner clothes that weren't covered in soot and whatever else. Naruto collected his clothes and laid out an outfit for the next day so he could run and get his clothes cleaned since he was sure they needed it.

Naruto decided to let the roofing guys get their work done and go for a walk and grab some food. Walking down the street he looked at the street imagining one of the most famous people in their time walked down this street to do normal day to day thing. He probably had fedoras made at that hat, his suits tailored next door and got a shave and a hair cut across the street. He probably heard the organ grinder and tossed the little monkey a few coins every now and then. Sasuke would've emerged from the street and straight into downtown Konoha to go about his business.

Naruto explored a few of the food options and settled for a ramen shop a few blocks down. It looked like it had been there awhile and if it's still around, that means, it's still good. Right? Naruto walked up to the place and saw a man named Teuchi and the name of the placed was Ichiraku's.

Naruto smiled remembering the delicious ramen Ino had brought him and guessed it was from the same place.

Teuchi and Naruto talked for some time about how it used to be and it brought a smile to Naruto's face. He could see how much Teuchi loved this place. He had only been a boy when it was really popular, but he still remembered it.

"Hey old man, do you recall Sasuke Uchiha ever eating here?"

"Hmm Mr. Uchiha… occasionally. His partner was a little more fond of our ramen than Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha's daughter was an avid ramen lover as well. If I recall, Mr. Uchiha was more of an onigiri fan." Teuchie said smiling.

"Who could possibly eat rice balls when you have the most delicious food on earth in front of you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hahaha, you actually sound like Mr. Uchiha's partner, look like him a bit too. He would always give him an earful about not appreciating good food when it was infront of him. It was quite comical to see the normally aggressive Uchiha totally calm while being chastised by someone. He never changed his facial expression. Merely tolerated the verbal abuse." Teuchi paused, "Infact there is a photograph of them hanging on the wall over there." He pointed with his finger in the direction of the photograph.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the photograph hanging on the wall. There was his look-a-like standing there smiling with a hand over his above his eyes attempting to block out the sun and next to him was a man with dark hair who stood a few inches taller than his look-a-like, but Naruto couldn't make out his face. His hair blocked about half of it and it didn't help that the teme was looking to his left and not forward.

Naruto inwardly sighed and looked back at the old man. Now he knew who his look-a-like was. He was Uchiha's business partner. But now he was curious about what Sasuke looked like. He silently cursed himself for not bothering to look at what his idol and hero looked like before now. He didn't really see a reason to know what a dead man looked like. There wasn't any pictures in the house. Sasuke was talented at drawing and guessed that it was him who drew his business partner.

Naruto laughed at himself as he walked up the street. Maybe Uchiha's business partner was a long lost relative of his, maybe his Dad's side of the family. There was quite a few blanks there. Naruto's parents had died in a car accident when he was little and all that he knew about their relationship was they were young, in love and mom married a rebel. Tsunade and Jirayia were his maternal grandparents. They took him in when the hospital released him. He had to get stiches from the glass breaking and cutting his face. As his adult face grew, they took on the form of whiskers. Three on each side.

Naruto put his arms around his chest and hugged himself as the wind picked up. He was coming close to the temporary place of residence before deciding to explore. Naruto noticed the buildings on this side of the street were a few decades newer than all the others implying they were built long after Sasuke's house and the neighboring houses. Once he got to the end of the little alleyway he walked straight into a park. The park was a little worn down and not properly cared after which was obvious. But not all of its charm way lost. There was a few hills and open areas of grass perfect for family picnics.

Naruto wouldn't mind raising a family in this kind of a neighborhood. But he would first have to find a person to start with. Naruto had promised himself that he would be a Dad by 30. Whether it was biological or adopted, he didn't care. He loved kids. If he didn't find his soul mate he'd be a single dad and he was fine with it. Not everyone grows old with the love of their life.

Naruto did a quick walk around the park admiring the old tree's and the birds up in a trees. He could see a few squirrels off in the distance fighting. Probably over some nuts.

Naruto walked back just as the sky began to lose light. He looked up and noticed the roof was nearly done and covered with a tarp just in case. Naruto hopped up the stairs and walked in announcing his presence to no one. He shut and locked the door. Walking up the stairs he walked over to his things and decided to just go straight to sleep.

Early the next morning Naruto was awoken to a sound he rarely ever heard and wished he never would. His cell phone. He flipped it open not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Naruto?"

"Speaking"

"Hello, this is Midori, we met the other day? At the Uchiha house"

Naruto's eyes were wide awake and he sat up as if she could see him.  
"Yes of course! Hi, sorry I just woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually just getting up." It wasn't like she could see him.

"Oh, fantastic! We actually got the display set up, it doesn't officially open until Friday, but my mother is coming by to view it early and I was wondering if you'd like to as well. She will be here around noon."

"Yes, I would. Thank you so much! I have to go and get ready I will see you then"

"See you around noon, Good bye Naru-"

Naruto dropped the phone and gathered his clothing stripping out of his clothes in order to change into his laundry clothes. He threw his clothes in a bag and practically flew to the Laundromat dumping his clothes in the washing machine, dumping detergent in it and ramming the quarters into the machine.

Naruto hopped up onto the table and let out a steady breath.

"I need to calm down. I'm like a kid in about to run into Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory."

Once Naruto's laundry was done he did a light jog back to the house and found he had about two hours to get ready and be at the museum. Naruto took a quick bath and shaved the now getting irritating hair off his face. He put some respectable clothes on and left the house with about 45 minutes to spare. He glanced up and saw the roof was almost done. _Thank God._

Naruto walked the few blocks to the museum and according to his watch he had 30 minutes to look around before Midori's mother arrived. Naruto walked around the small museum. Konoha didn't have much too it. A few famous figures, great leaders and a small mob at one point. But other than that it wasn't anything special. Naruto had been here a few times as a child, but always ended up being escorted out because him and Kiba would do something to be kicked out for so he hadn't ever really looked.

After about ten minutes he found where the new exhibit would be unveiled and it was coupled with a pre-existing exhibit on Sasuke and his accomplishments. Naruto walked to the beginning of it and it showed a family picture. The beautiful woman in the painting, Mikoto, who Naruto assumed was her husband Fugaku and two boys. The older boy with long dark hair, with long bangs framing his small but perfect face and the younger with shorter bangs and his hair sticking up in the back. The younger brother held an angry look in the picture. It almost appeared as if he were pouting while his eyes trailed upward to his brother. Naruto smiled when he realized the little boy would have been Sasuke.

Walking downwards he saw a few more family portraits, Sasuke progressively growing in them. Naruto could honestly see just about every girl begging to be courted by him. He honestly had to admit Sasuke was a handsome devil. Naruto saw a few awards and recognitions for not only Sasuke, but Itachi as well. Naruto could see the pair of them were brilliant and he wondered if he would ever get to a point where he would be notably recognized like this in the future.

Naruto stopped when he came across a few of Sasuke's personal affects. Some ink, a pen, a few points and a wax sealing kit. There was some parchment with some stuff scribbled on it. Naruto looked at the now familiar handwriting and saw that it was a schedule and some reminders of important things coming up. The plaque said it was set up exactly how Sasuke would and Naruto looked at how neat everything was. The teme was a neat freak if he honestly kept everything that perfect.

Naruto looked at his watch noting that it was almost time for Midori and her mother to make an appearance.

The blonde began to bounce on his heels to avoid pacing. He started compiling a list of questions to ask her. But mostly he was curious about Sasuke and his personal life. Midori had mentioned that he was a private person so he was trying not to get his hopes up.

Naruto walked in front up to a wall with a portrait of Sasuke. It was a clean photograph giving Naruto the first clear image he'd seen of Sasuke Uchiha as an adult. He would be lying if he wasn't getting a little warm under the collar. Naruto's heart rate quickened as he looked into smoldering black eyes. He could swear the portrait was looking straight into his soul. He became mesmerized by the beautiful man. If Sasuke was alive today, Naruto probably would have asked him to marry him right then and there.

"Shame you're not from my time. You're gorgeous bastard." Naruto said without thinking. He reached up and traced the outline of Sasuke's jaw and desired it was real. For the first time Naruto wanted someone, and he wasn't alive. Hell, even if Sasuke was an old man, he would've been in love if Sasuke looked at him with those eyes.

"Ah there you are Naruto, I was looking for you!" Midori called announcing her presence and slowing bring Naruto back to reality. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful black eyes that captured his attention and brought them to the sound of Midori's voice.

"Sorry, I was looking at Sasuke's portrait. He was a handsome devil."

"That he was. Naruto, I would like you to meet my mother. This is Mrs. Lee, but you can call her Sakura, and on her right, my father, Mr. Rock Lee."

**A/N Yep. You get a cliffhanger. Don't worry. I actually have to whole story planned out and I don't have much to do at work all week. Sorry about any mess up's or name misspellings. I'll update as soon as possible! I promise. My boring job works toward you're entertainment. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story. **

**A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you. **

**A/N: Alright, so after a call to one of my buddies, I gave her my options. I had two different versions this story would go. She actually said the second version would be a little cuter. So, if, after you read the story in this format, and were curious, I will be more than happy to give you the original ending. But those changes don't really take place until next chapter. Blahhhhh, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Naruto looked upon Midori's mother and saw she held those same beautiful green eyes Midori did. Naruto approached Mr. and Mrs. Lee and shook each of their hands.

"Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Naruto greeted with his trademark smile.

"OH WHAT A YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN! ITS ALWAYS SO WONDERFUL WHEN A YOUNGIN TAKES INTEREST IN HISTORY! I BET I COULD TELL YOU LOTS OF STORIES FROM MY YOUTH! WHAT A GLORIOUS TIME FOR LOVE!" Mr. Lee exclaimed.

"DAD! He wants to talk to mom. And please keep your 'youth' to a lower volume. We are in a museum." Midior scolded.

Naruto was suttle in bringing his finger to his eye and shaking it. He gave Mr. Lee a smile and scratched the back of his head. Mr. Lee had to have the biggest eyebrows he'd ever seen and Midori should could her lucky stars she didn't inherit them.

"Maybe another time Mr. Lee. I am actually restoring the old Uchiha house where I understand your wife worked. I was wondering about it." Naruto admitted nervously.

Sakura had been studying Naruto with a small smile and a sense of wonderment. The resemblance was uncanny and had memories flooding back. She furrowed her eyebrows and tighten her lips while staring at the young man before her.

"Of course, I will leave you two to talk. Don't try anything funny with my blossom now. I will be wandering around now." Mr. Lee finished by giving his wife a kiss and running off. Literally running. The man could move.

"Alright if you'd follow me, you two can have a private sneak peek at the new exhibit." Midori began to walk off towards the concealed section of the exhibit.

Naruto offered up his arm to Mrs. Lee and she accepted with a smile. Naruto escorted her to where Midori had entered and allowed her to enter first.

"Alright then, I'll be off to find my Dad. One can only wonder what he's up too now." Midori trailed off.

"He's probably running up and down the stairway." Mrs. Lee said as she looked at the pieces from the Uchiha house. She began taking steps toward some of the personal drawing and toward the painting of Sasuke's mother. Naruto watched her carefully and waiting anxiously to begin asking questions. Sakura had a smile on her face and it would grow slightly while she saw certain things. The biggest smile appeared when she looked at a set of dolls that Naruto had found in the basement.

"Uhm, Mrs. Lee-"

"Please, call me Sakura." She said while sparing Naruto a momentary glance before returning her attention to the exhibit.

"Sorry ma'am. Sakura. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the house and even Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura glanced at the ground with a slight blush gracing her features.

"I'm sorry to say, but Mr. Uchiha was a rather private person. He would keep almost everyone at a distance intentionally. Honestly only one person knew him exceptionally well and it wasn't me." Sakura turned to fully look at Naruto.

"The house, however, I can tell you a bit more about. I worked as a maid for the household and a nanny to Mr. Uchiha's daughter."

"I suppose that one person would've been his wife." Naruto said with a sense of hope that Sakura would be able to answer this mystery for him. He still wanted to know if Sasuke got his dream girl Naru.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the statement with a confused look marring her face.

"Mr. Uchiha wasn't married."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"He wasn't married? Did he have a girlfriend or something?"

"No, not that I can think of. He stayed in the house most of the time. During the time I worked there no women ever came to the house other than that annoying neighbor of his. But I can confirm that Mr. Uchiha held no romantic feelings for that vile woman."

Judging by the tone Sakura used, Naruto guessed the woman annoyed her as well.

"Well, he had a daughter… where did she come from?"

Sakura's face relaxed a bit as she closed her eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha's roommate actually brought her home. Her family had perished in a terrible fire and she wound up coming home with him for what was intended to be temporary. But, Mr. Uchiha ended up adopting her and raising for her. Lovely little girl. She adored both of them."

Naruto was a bit taken aback by that. That can't be right. The letters were being written to someone. And that someone was the mother to his daughter. He said so himself. Maybe, Sasuke was delusional. That was the only logical explanation coming to mind.

"Just out of curiosity, how long did you work there?"

" I worked there in my teenage years for about 5 years. Two of which I cared for Mr. Uchiha's daughter."

"And you never saw a woman in the house? I don't know why but I kind of thought there would be."

"No, no woman. I'm sorry. But Mr. Uchiha didn't seem to care too much about dating. I tried to get his attention myself." She said while looking off to the side slightly embarrassed.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling trying to make sense of it all. He knew he was addicted. Sasuke had a secret and Naruto was privileged to know about it. But that secret was likely that Sasuke suffered from insanity.

Sakura noticed this and guessed Naruto wasn't entirely interested in the house, but more so her former employer. It wasn't a surprise. He was a famous person with a more than a few secrets. She couldn't deny Sasuke was a strange man. Never settling down with a woman to carry on his family tree. He took more interest in his work and his business partner was his roommate. They were constantly working on something together. After she would go home, her guess was as good as any as to what Sasuke did in his free time. But a likely guess would be sitting in his office drinking a glass of scotch. She made a few attempts to win the man's attention but never did. Even married women tried. But he was solely dedicated to his career and that is probably what had killed him in the end.

"The house, was a beautiful luxurious home. It wasn't a typical happy home per say, but it wasn't a sad home either. Mr. Uchihas business partner kept the place quite lively. Mr. Senju was always a ball of sunshine. Mr. Uchiha's daughter was always feeding off of him and running around the grand house. I remember Mr. Senju always making adjustments to the house. He remodeled Mr. Uchiha's room as a surprise once. After that incident Mr. Uchiha didn't travel for very long." Sakura said with a slight laugh. She shook her head a bit.

"You remind me of Mr. Senju. I'd almost accuse you of being his great grandson if it weren't for the fact he shared Mr. Uchiha's outlook on personal relationships. It seems I can't be of much help to you and I do apologize."

Naruto gave her a smile and then drew his lips in a line bringing his bottom lip to his teeth. He glanced around before resettling his eyes back onto Mrs. Lee.

"I was curious, but did Sasuke ever have a habit about hiding things? Like letters or pictures? Small things?"

Sakura brought her eyebrows together while thinking it over.

"No, I don't think so. He was very organized. Mr. Uchiha didn't hid things from people, he just didn't share things. He was a straight forward individual. He wasn't the kind of person to hide stuff."

Naruto took the information in and slowly nodded. So, he found letters, written by someone named Sasuke, who was in love with someone named Naru and had a romantic side to him in a house owned by a man with the same name who never married and was worked constantly. Perfect.

"Thank you for your time… I should get going. I still have some things to finish up back at the house. It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura." Naruto approached her and extended her hand.

Sakura accepted it with a small smile.

"I feel kind of guilty. You know, maybe you could have some of your questions more properly answered by Nozomi."

"Nozomi?"

Sakura's smile grew.

"Yes. Mr. Uchiha's daughter. She is still alive you know."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that. Of course! If anyone knew anything about Sasuke, it'd be his daughter.

"I can get her information for you and have Midori call you with it, if you'd like."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. He could practically see it all coming together. He had no idea how he got so invested in something that was only surrounded by a couple of letters, but come one, love is an addiction. Even if you made up the person.

"I would love that Mrs. Lee. Thank you."

Naruto left the museum after bidding the Lee's a farewell with a grin. Not even the impending rainfall. Naruto made it home as the clouds started to show some darker hues than made the city darken prematurely. Naruto supposed he should work through the night. He still had to get the bathrooms in order and finish cleaning up the master bedroom and all the other rooms.

Naruto spent the next few days working diligently and at a fast pace. Naruto had finished a good chunk of the work and the first floor had been finished and Naruto even got the walls painted. Naruto had relocated any of his belongings to the second floor. He'd gone out and bought new sheets for the bed in the master bedroom since he was getting tired of that mat, and that was a comfortable bed. All the cleaning had been done and it honestly just left kitchen and bathroom remodeling and the garden being fixed up. Naruto had installed a doorway that locked to the entrance of the second floor. He'd made some progress, but it wasn't complete.

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen taking a break and eating a salad when his phone rang. Naruto looked at the number before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto, it's Midori. My mother asked me to give you some information."

"Oh yes, Uhm, Hi and thank you for calling." Naruto stood and began rummaging around for a pencil and paper.

"Are you ready" She said with a light laugh.

"Yes, go ahead." Naruto smiled while holding the phone to his ear pencil and paper ready.

"Her name is Nozomi Namikaze and she is located at Konoha Assisted Living. The nurse in the front should be able to direct you to her room from there. Just sign in at the desk. Their visiting hours are from 9:00 am to 6:00pm"

"Thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed into the cell phone while writing down the information.

"Your are most welcome Naruto, have a nice day!"

"You too, Good bye" Naruto hung up the phone. He looked at the clock and noted it was already 5:00pm.

"I suppose I could use a break tomorrow I deserved it." Naruto smirked. Being his own boss was a wonderful thing.

Naruto walked over to his belongings and started to search for something to wear. He didn't exactly have anything formal. He'd kind of like the decent at least.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into his head. He jogged up the stairs to the third floor and walked to the attic entrance. He grabbed a flashlight and walked over to the trunk of men's clothing he'd forgotten about. He put the flashlight in his mouth and grabbed one of the ends of the trunk and pulled it out and brought it down to the third floor. After dragging the chest into the master bedroom he flicked on the lights and his eyes filled up with excitement.

Now, Naruto wasn't the kind of person to just go ahead and put on a fashion show, but he was a happy man when we was rummaging and pulling out the old clothing. He went and set the mirror up and tried on a few of the things. Apart from a musty and old smell they had a lingering faint smell of cologne. Naruto picked out the pieces he could fit before going ahead and modeling for himself. Eventually he settled on a pinstriped vest with a traditional button down collared shirt and matching slacks. He even found some shoes and shined them up a bit. It didn't look too old, but it definitely had class. Naruto was pretty pleased with the appearance and hung the clothes up in the bathroom and starting heating up the water. Hopefully the steam would take out the wrinkles. Naruto hopped in the bath and relaxed. He started compiling a list of questions he would ask Mrs. Namikaze. He hoped she wouldn't be offended of upset by some of them. This was her father he was going to be trying to figure out. His possible insanity had sparked something in him. Eventually, he got up and out and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. He clicked off the light and crawled into the massive bed that smelled like just bought sheets and aged mattress and closed his eyes for the night.

After waking up, going through his morning rituals and figuring out where Konoha Assisted Living was located and set about to working on the master bathroom a bit. He stripped the old paint off the walls, sanded it a bit and put a new layer of navy blue on it. He rehung all the fixtures and towel racks once the paint dried. After hanging the towels he cleaned up the massive clawfoot tub and decided he'd try it out tonight. It could use a new layer of polish on it but it looked fine in all honesty. If Choji got his way he was planning on converting it into a shower so there wasn't much use to do all the work. After finishing that up he looked at his watch and saw it was around noon and it was time for him to go and spend the rest of his day calming his curious nature. It couldn't be helped.

Naruto dressed in his suit pieces and glanced out the window before grabbing a hat and a jacket. It was beginning to rain. He also grabbed an umbrella for good measure before setting out. Naruto shut and locked the door and began walking to the bus stop. He should invest in a car, but he couldn't be bothered really. He liked walking.

Once the bus picked him up he sat down in the front. He looked out the window looking at the old buildings as he passed them. Glancing a bit farther ahead he could see New Konoha. Once the bus arrived at the closest cross streets to his destination he hopped off giving the driver a salute and headed off.

As he approached the moderately sized one story building he started to rack his brain for which questions he'd shoot for. 'Why were those letter's in the walls.' 'Did Sasuke ever have a secret lover?' 'Was she married?' "What happened?' 'Was he insane?' Those were his front runners. But he wouldn't mind hearing about how Mr. Stoic Goregouse Face Uchiha was in private.

Naruto walked up to the front desk and stated his intent with a smile. The nurse smiled and motioned him to follow her down the corridor.

"It's so wonderful for someone to come and visit her. She gets rather lonely. Are you a friend or family of Mrs. Namikaze?"

"Actually I am restoring her old house and had a few questions for her." Naruto answered with a nervous smile.

"oh, well I'm sure she won't mind. She's very friendly. But, I am warning you before you embarrass yourself, she is blind." The nurse gave him a look.

The news was a bit saddening since he'd dressed up for her, but it would explain her being in assisted living.

"Does Mrs. Namikaze have any children may I ask?"

"She had a son, but he passed away in a car accident some time ago."

"Oh, and her husband?"

"He passed on as well. Liver problems if I remember correctly." The nurse smiled sadly. "She has no one anymore. But she still has a smile and makes friends here. She has a magnetic personality." The nurses smiled brightened up.

"Here you go Mr. Uzumaki." She knocked on the door before opening it. "Mrs. Namikaze you have a visitor."

The elder woman sat at a small table facing the direction of the window. She inclined her head towards the sound of the nurses voice before nodding.

"Please come in" She called over.

The nurse motioned for Naruto to enter the room which he did. He walked over to the table before stopping and introducing himself and his reason for visiting.

"You have questions about my childhood home?" She inquired.

"Well, yes. But I am actually interested in your father, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto stated apprehensively.

She gave a smile.

"And what would you like to know about my father?"

"I guess I would just like to know him, to be honest. I can't help but feel drawn to him and I would like to know more about him if that's alright?"

Naruto gave a hopeful look and said a quick prayer in his head.

Nozomi seemed to think this over.

"I don't see why not."

She took a deep breath and faced Naruto's direction entirely and Naruto waited for her to start. He would ask the questions along the way.

"My father was a very quiet man. He would spend a lot of his time working or reading a book. During his free time he would draw pictures of me. I'd accuse him of making me prettier than I actually was. Anytime he left for work he would bring me back a present to make up for being gone longer than normal. He loved to listen to classical music and would drink a scotch before bed. He was polite enough, but he only really opened up when it was just us as a family." She paused while smiling. "We would garden together. He taught me so much and I was always thankful for that."

Seems like Sasuke was your everyday average dad.

"I don't mean to pry, but did your father ever have a girlfriend?"

Nozomi had a full blown smile at that question.

"No, he did not."

Damn.

"Perhaps, a mistress?" Naruto added playfully.

Naruto realized Nozomi had a beautiful laugh.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you. My father held no interest in women."

"C'mon, I've seen him. He must have had girls flocking to him. He had to choose someone!"

Nozomi shook her head with a smile.

"He did have girls all over him. He never returned their advances. My nanny tried on more than one occasion to gain his attention, but my father never batted an eye at her. Even the butcher's wife from a few house's down tried. My father would actually hide from her and avoid her at all cost. Her red hair was a dead giveaway for him to duck and hide. It was always comical. She was one of the more persistent ones."

Naruto laughed at the image of a composed Sasuke ducking behind random people to avoid being seen at all cost.

"You have a beautiful laugh Mr. Uzumaki. It's very lighthearted and carefree sounding. I can recognize that laugh anywhere."

"Thank you.I am still confused though. I'll be completely honest with you. I found love letters written to someone named 'Naru', from your father, does it sound familiar."

Shock was written across Nozomi's. Naruto knew he was treading on thin ice water and hold he hadn't brought something unpleasant up. Naruto bit his lip in anticipation.

"You found a letter's? From my father." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I looked everywhere for those letters once they passed away. I only found one of them."

It was Naruto's turn to have shock etched across his face. _She knew about the letters and even had one of them!_

"To answer your question Mr. Uzumaki, yes the name Naru is very familiar to me. I grew up hearing that name during my childhood often. But I referred to Naru by a different name"

Naruto waited paitently.

"I called him Papa."

Nozomi waited for Naruto to respond, but Naruto couldn't process the information. Sasuke was her father but she called Naru, Papa.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I understand."

Nozomi nodded.

"I know a topic of this nature can be uncomfortable for some people, but to be honest Mr. Uzumaki, my father was gay."

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, I'm actually fine and comfortable with that, but it just took me by surprise is all. Your father referred to Naru as your mother in one of the letters"

Nozomi began to laugh at the statement. Once she regained her composure.

"Yes, my Papa was more of the mother out of the two of them. My father did have a sense of humor. My father would repeatedly accuse my Papa of being a woman in a man's body."

Naruto cracked a smile.

"They really were in love. They showed me what to strive for in a relationship. Because of them, I knew not to settle and to find my soul mate. They didn't start out as lovers. They actually ran into each other literally during a thunderstorm. My papa had slipped and fallen into my father's arms. My father carried him home once he realized my papa was sick. They first became roommates, then business partners, then friends and finally lovers. Then of course, they became my fathers."

Naruto smiled at the story. He honestly wished he could find his soul mate. Hearing love stories like theirs made him realize it was in fact possible.

"When my papa fell into my father's life, my father had just lost his brother. He was all alone in that house. My father firmly believed my papa was placed in his life at that time to steer him in the right direction. My father had lost all hope and will to carry on. If it hadn't been for my papa, my father wouldn't have seen the light and be the man he became. They had to hide their relationship, but even in public you could see they were in love if you caught them looking at each other. It was a stressful secret to keep, but I never felt the absence of a mother because I had to wonderful fathers."

Nozomi had a look of pride on her face. Her father's had accomplished a lot. They honestly had. Back in their day, homosexuality wasn't tolerated and they probably would have been shunned. But they made it work. She had every right to be proud of them and Naruto felt privileged to have gotten a glimpse about how much. They were lucky to have found each other.

A flash of light lit up the room outside and then Naruto heard the thunder. Nozomi took a breath before smiling.

"Anytime the weather was like this my father would put music on the phonograph and he would dance with my papa. I would sit with my blanket and watch them. It always brought a smile to my face. I can never hate rainstorms because it always had happy memories for me. Sometimes I would join them, but just seeing the dancing, with smiles on their face, looking into each other's eyes with happiness, made me happy. They'd always kiss after the end of the song. I brought that tradition with me into my own marriage."

Naruto imagined it. He could see Naru and Nozomi sitting on a sofa or armchair infront of the fire, Sasuke walking in and putting the music on and dancing while holding eachother. He really envied their love and wanted it for himself. He couldn't help but he was in awe and a bit jealous.

Nozomi spent the next few hours telling Naruto stories of her fathers. About how Naru rescued her personally from the her house, them gardening together, the butcher's insane wife, the one and only party her father threw when her and her husband moved, eating ramen at Ichiraku's, a few of the favorite Holiday moments and sentimental stories.

Naruto had to admit she had a happy childhood. But there was still something that bothered him.

"Nozomi, if you don't mind me asking, why did your father hide the letters in the walls and other parts of the house? They hadn't been opened."

"My father was strange to a degree, but the only thing he hid, was his relationship with my papa and that was to protect him. Hiding stuff, was actually my Papa's thing. He hid swirls all over New Konoha has a sort of trademark. He was a clever man. I never could find my birthday presents and my father couldn't find his either. We tried but my papa, undeniably, had a talent for hiding things. I wouldn't be surprised."

So that was it. Naru did get the letters. He was the one that hid them. But, why?

"Why would he hide them?"

"I honestly don't know. I knew there were a few of them hidden. But if I had to make an educated guess, it would probably be that my papa wanted to keep their love in the house forever. That was just how he was. He was sentimental, which may have been one of the reasons my father teased him about secretly being a woman." Nozomi said fondly.

"Do you mind if I ask one more question?"

"Anything at all."

"The letter you found, what was written in it?"

"My father described how he saw their wedding. I actually based my vow renewal off of it. It was beautiful."

Naruto looked at the ground solemnly. He was definitely going to wait for Mr. or Mrs. Right, however long it took for them to appear.

"I should probably let you go, the rain doesn't seem to be letting up and I'd hate for you to catch a cold."

"Thank you so much for sharing your stories with me. I really do appreciate it. I would love to come and visit again."

"I wouldn't mind in the least Naruto."

Naruto stood and grabbed her hand placing a kiss on it before making his departure.

He walked down the corridor heading for soak down; He had no idea, that he had just met his paternal grandmother.

Naruto checked his watch as he waited for the bus. Once it pulled up, 5 minutes late, he practically flew on board the bus. He dropped his change into the box and he got on and sat down. He was drenched. Umbrellas are sometimes useless. When the bus pulled up to his stop he braced himself for the onslaught of what now sounded like hail. He was going to be pelted by ice, slapped in the face by wind and have to dodge lightning. Naruto turned to look at the bus driver who spared him a glance of sympathy before making a sprint for it. He made a beeline straight for his street. After a few minutes of full speed running Naruto made it to his street and began running down it.

He was getting beaten my hail and he could barely see. Lightning struck down hitting the metal sign across the street from him, surprisingly him which caused him to lose him footing on the already slippery ground and come crashing to the ground. Naruto felt where his head struck and felt something warm and wet and decided he needed to get into the house and fast. He got back up and fumbled to get the house keys out before his vision started to blur and dot. As Naruto reached the steps to the house, he slipped on a piece of hail and hit something solid, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle around him before his vision went completely black.

The last thing Naruto heard was, "Are you alright." After that, Naruto went unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N** Don't own the characters, sadly. Sasuke and Naruto belong to Kishimoto. *sigh* **

**Ok so I actually had a different storyline in mind. But, my friend liked this better. Maybe I will write it in its original form later on and post it separately for curious readers. I'm also about half way done with Chapter 5 :D**

**Sorry for any errors.**

Chapter 4

Naruto awoke to the sound of heavy rainfall and noises of a fire crackling. Naruto began to sit up when he felt the painful headache start. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He laid back down for a moment willing the bedroom to stop spinning.

"You should probably stay still. You might have a concussion." A voice said from somewhere. Naruto couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

"How fun." Naruto drawled.

Naruto kicked the blankets off before bolting to the restroom and throwing up. He cradled his head in his hands. This was not going to be a fun day for Naruto. Not at all.

After a few minutes the sound of steps reached his ears and a hand was placed of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let one of his hands drop before he made an attempt to see who the mystery person was but found a water bottle instead.

"You could probably use it. Might help to hydrate a bit."

"Thanks." Naruto took a drink before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have I been out for?"

Naruto returned to cradling his throbbing head. He sucked in a breath before willing the feeling of vomit back down his throat.

"A couple of hours. I've been trying to wake you up."

After a couple more minutes Naruto stood on shaky legs and braced himself against the wall while mentally chanting 'no sudden movement. Take it slow." Naruto felt a pair of strong arms steady him while redirecting him back to the bed to sit down.

Naruto sat down and made to look up at the stranger only to have just missed his face. It wasn't a voice Naruto recognized. The guy had to be a few inches taller than Naruto at least with broader shoulders. Naruto hadn't exactly ran into many locals so he wondered if he lived close by.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are kind of in my place."

"Tch. Dobe. I practically saved your life and you won't even tell me your name."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. The way he said it was emasculating. He wasn't a damn woman.

"It'd be nice to know the name of my freakin savior Teme. You know so I can say Thank you properly." Naruto spat out with annoyance laced in it.

When the man failed to respond Naruto decided to be the bigger person of the two.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm restoring this house." Naruto said quickly while glancing around to confirm that he was indeed in the right house.

The tall man exhaled.

"Do you know how I can get in contact with the owner?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'd like to discuss a few things with them about this house and the family itself."

"Oh, we'll I'm sorry to inform you she knows little to nothing. She recently acquired it. It hasn't officially transferred ownership though but we got the go ahead to begin restoring it. "

Naruto was still studying the form of the man I front of of him. The room was still dark which wasn't giving him ideal circumstances to stare at someone.

The man breathed out. He sounded almost disappointed.

"Is there anyway you can give me the original sellers name or the place managing the property sale?" He glanced over his shoulder slightly.

Naruto gave it a thought. He didn't want to send him to Nozomi without getting to know him. This y seemed a little rough and rude. Not the kind of person a darling older woman needs to deal with.

"Probably."

From the profile Naruto was getting he could see the man had tightened his lip before giving a sharp nod. He then walked up to the fireplace and moved the logs around a bit.

Naruto was feeling exhausted. He knew he shouldn't sleep with a concussion but he also couldn't stand the nausea and the headache.

"You should rest. I'll make sure you keep breathing. You snore loud enough for me to hear you downstairs."

Naruto shot the man a glare and had to bite his tongue not to say anything. The Teme was offering to make sure he didn't die. Naruto turned over and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to an empty room. The light headache served as a reminder of last night's misfortune.

Then it struck him. Where was that nameless bastard who obviously left him to die in his sleep. Oh no. He probably robbed him while he was asleep.

"I knew it!" Naruto kicked off the blankets and ran down to the second floor to see his work tools gone.

Naruto balled his fisted in his hair before kicking at the air I front of him. He gave an aggravated sigh.

He began to turn around "shiiii-" to see a shirtless dark haired man getting the wall on the far side ready to paint "-take mushrooms."

The man didn't seem to have heard him. That, or didn't care and was ignoring him.

Naruto stared at the back of his spiked up hair and his eyes trailed down a gorgeous toned back that was pale and landed on the man's ass. Naruto snapped his eyes back up with a blush covering his cheeks and threatening to spread. Naruto looked back at his hair noting it was spiked upwards in the back but he had bangs framing his face.

The blonde mentally prayed that the mans gorgeous physique matched his face to make up for a rude personality. Naruto had never confirm his sexuality, but judging by the fact he couldn't tear his eyes off the mans exposed back and sneaking a peek at his jean clad ass every now and then he was confirming he was swinging toward gay.

Naruto bit his lip while trying to keep his curious eyes away from dangerous areas to be caught looking.

All of a sudden the so-far gorgeous man turned giving Naruto a look at his chest and the lower part of his face.

Naruto's jaw slackened and opened and his eyes started to widen. Apart from the unfairness of this man having a gorgeous body Naruto, as a man envied, Naruto was getting a little warm around the neck and his pants were getting a little tight.

Naruto adjusted himself just as the man looked up and that's when cerulean blue eyes struck black.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face changed from admiration and getting turned on to blank shock.

Naruto's brain went on holiday when the man smirked.

This man was a spitting image of Sasuke. Naruto shook his head trying to rid himself of the image. He must've hit his head harder than he imagined.

Sasuke's 'clone' arched a perfect eyebrow before removing the headphones.

"Something wrong, Dobe?"

"What year is it?"

"What do you mean what year is it. It's the same year it's been all year. Baka."

"Just answer the question."

Naruto's mind had temporarily abandoned all rational thought. The only possible explanations were he was in a coma and this was a dream, he was seeing things, or he had been transported into the past. Yes. Those are the only logical options.

Sasuke gave a glare that had annoyance etched all over it. He shook his head before picking up another piece of sandpaper and turning around to resume smoothing out the wall.

"It's 2014 you moron. Any other questions your small brain needs answered."

Naruto shot his dirtiest glare to the back of the Teme's head and hoped he could feel it.

"Yes actually. What's your name. You know mine and I'd like to know yours. And why are you doing that."

"Hn. Because I couldn't sleep and there was nothing for me to do other than listen to talk incoherently in your sleep about insane people writing letters."

Dammit. Naruto cursed himself. He had always been told he talked in his sleep but it was completely embarrassing that a stranger heard it.

"And my name usuratonkachi, is Sasuke Uchiha."

What the-. Wait. No. He's in a coma. It's confirmed.

Naruto nodded his head before turn around and decidedly test out a theory.

If he was in a coma and in his own dream world he shouldn't be able to feel pain and he could do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and glanced at Naruto to see him looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

" I'm looking for something to stab myself with."

Sasuke raised his eyes at the statement.

" I'd rather you not kill yourself while I'm here. It would look kind of bad dumbass."

Sasuke placed a hand on his hip continuing to watch the blonde moron who he was labeling as a suicidal insane idiot."

" I'm going to confirm a theory. Since I'm in a coma, I won't be able to die, and according to an old wives tale I should wake up and everything will go back to normal."

Sasuke nodded to himself. Yep, insane. He approached the blonde before turning him around. His face was only a few inches away from Naruto's. the blonde froze at the close proximity of the man in front of him.

"If your dreaming you shouldn't be able to feel any pain, right?"

Naruto sealed his fate and nodded stupidly.

Sasuke gave a sharp nod.

" this is just to confirm or deny your theory."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows before a sharp pain exploded in his abdomen. Naruto fell to his knees holding his abdomen and eventually falling to one side.

That hurt pretty bad. He's definitely not dreaming unless he ran into Freddie and is really on Elm Street.

Naruto sucked in a breath before coughing and then groaning. His brain registered the smug looking bastard had just punched him.

"Are you positive your awake or do you need a second one for confirmation?"

"I'm good. Thank you. Bastard." Naruto began to pull himself up off the ground before glaring.

"Was it necessary to hit me that hard?!"

"Would you rather me have let you stab yourself?" Sasuke asked with a blankl look.

Naruto thought back on it with a grimace.

"No." He said bitterly.

After Naruto got back on his feet he watched as Sasuke walked back over to the wall and resume what he was doing. While glancing around he noticed Sasuke had smoothed out almost all of the wall he could see.

"Are you... By any change related to the Uchiha family. The one that used to live here."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing before giving Naruto the 'are you stupid look'.

"Just a question. No need to get your panties twisted."

"Hn." Sasuke's face grew a smirk.

"Between you and I, you would be the one wearing panties. To answer your question, yes. I am. Hence, the last name 'Uchiha'."

Naruto's mouth had dropped open at the first remark and started to shut after the second.

Tch. Bastard duck butt haired jerk.

"Can I ask how your related."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does."

Sasuke dropped the sandpaper on the floor and leaned against the wall apparently irritated by the question.

Naruto couldn't help it. He looked just like Sasuke. Maybe Letter writing Sasuke had a mistress he told no one about and had a child with them. Naruto sensed his curiosity being ignited again. Maybe there was a bit more to the story. Maybe the old Sasuke had a dirty secret and never told his beloved Naruto or Nozomi.

"My great-grandfather had a fling with my great-grandmother and my grandfather was born from that summer romance. He grew up had some kids of his own. And then I was born. Satisfied?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

Sasuke wasn't the person who cared much for sharing stories. But he came here with a goal in mind and he was going to accomplish that goal and this blonde idiot could make it a little easier on him.

"Not particularly. What was your great grandfathers name?"

Sasuke paused for a moment trying to recall that piece of information.

"I think it was Itachi Uchiha. My father named my older brother after him and me after his younger brother- the famous architect."

Oh. Naruto was kind of surprised by the information. Itachi had died young and no one knew much of anything about it.

"He didn't marry my great-grandmother. She had written him a letter informing him she was pregnant. He never responded so it was left at that."

Naruto nodded his head slightly. He studied Sasuke for a bit before beginning to question why the man was here.

"Why are you here then?"

Sasuke's face darkened slight indicating that was a touchy subject.

"That's none of your business."

"It becomes my business when I have information you want. I'm not beneath withholding information." Naruto stood up straight giving a defiant air to him. He looked off to the side raising his chin.

" it's rather private. If you don't mind I'm not up for sharing personal stories with a blonde baka who tired too kill himself only moments ago. If you don't help me I'll find out the information on my own." The glare returned.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Get off. Go and figure it out. On. Your. Own."

Sasuke looked pissed.

"Fine. Sasuke walked past Naruto and made sure to slam his shoulder into Naruto on the way. He crossed over to a backpack picking it up as well as a discarded shirt before putting it on. He walked over to the stairs and back down them.

Naruto held his shoulder where Sasuke had slammed into him. He held a sense of guilt. He did save Naruto from probably getting a high fever or dying of a concussion and Naruto had kicked him out and withheld information he needed and probably badly. He ran a hand through his hair. He was still shell shocked from the resemblance the man held to the Sasuke that had written those love notes. Remembering how Nozomi mentioned Her Dad's meeting his eyes widened. It wasn't so dissimilar to his meeting with the Teme. Naruto didn't normally believe in coincidence. But, if he was right, maybe like Naru, he's supposed to pull Sasuke up from a rough time and pull him back on track.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder before deciding to chase after him. The blonde Bo,Ted down the stairs and to the front door. He ran down the street barefoot looking for him.

'Geez he's fast.'

Naruto spotted a familiar, and ridiculous yet appealing hairstyle, and sped up.

"SASUKE! Wait!"

The dark haired man raised his shoulders up and turned with an angry look on his face.

Naruto slowed down to catch his breath before doubling over and putting his hands on his knees. He stood back up and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Look, I'll help you but there will be conditions, dattebayo."

Sasuke smirked, but Naruto could see in his eyes he'd just relaxed.

"Now come on. It's cold."

"No one told you to come running outside barefoot in rainy weather."

Naruto just shook his head and began walking back in the direction of the house while Sasuke followed behind at a close distance.

Sasuke smirked while listening to the blonde rant and mumble under is breath ahead of him. Sasuke was grateful Naruto had changed his mind, but he wasn't going to privilege Naruto to that information.

Once they got back in the house Naruto decided now would be a perfect time to light the big fireplace in an attempt to warm the chilly house up. Sasuke followed Naruto over to it and watched him light it and the two of them went upstairs together.

Sasuke put his backpack down where he'd left it earlier. He stood there awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets while giving Naruto an expectant look.

"Alright bastard, listen up. I will help you and even let you stay here while I'm fixing it up. I will tell you where you can meet your long lost relative but only if you promise to become a charming well-mannered gentleman before you do. She's a sweet elderly woman and shouldn't be subjected to an asshole like you."

Sasuke nodded expressing he understood the conditions given. He closed his eyes. He gave a silent prayer that everything would turn out ok.

Naruto watched his temporary roommate. The guy definitely looked worn out. Emotionally and physically exhausted. Naruto recognized that look from his grandmother. She was always worn out after work, but hospitals are known for to draining everyone's soul out of them even momentarily.

"We'll, I'm going to go and get dressed then go and get something to eat. Care to join me?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He didn't want to seem forward or anything, but Sasuke could probably use some nutrition.

Sasuke nodded before bringing his hand to his neck and rubbing it slightly.

"We could probably both use a bath, you can take this one, I'll use the one upstairs..." Naruto trailed off.

Both boys retreated to their designated bathing areas. Sasuke drew his bath and stared at himself in the mirror. He'd seen better days. That was obvious. He was going to need a miracle for this to all work out. His face darkened as he looked at himself. He partially blamed his father for how everything what turned out. His mother had been his world until she passed and his brother damn near abandoned him leaving him to be smothered by his father. Sasuke was going to show him and throw all his cruelty back in his face.

Sasuke tightened his jaws before removing his clothes and stepping into the bath and unwinding a bit.

After a few moments of silence... Sasuke heard Naruto turn the bath water on upstairs.

Sasuke remained silent listening to the water run upstairs.

"Stupid, duck-butted hair bastards making everything difficult."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the comment. He heard Naruto clearly enough through the old ventilation that apparently attached the bathrooms. Sasuke made the wise decision to keep silent and listen to the blonde dobe talk about him. It wasn't eavesdropping.

"Who does he think he is anyway. Acting like he saved a damn damsel in distress. And me wear panties, nuh uh. He'd be the one bent over in panties and a skirt.

Sasuke's eyes went into a small glare. He'd be damned if he was the 'woman' in any relationship.

"He will probably use his bastardly ways and screw me over in the end."

A loud sigh was heard after the statement.

"Why'd I have to be such a nice person?"

Sasuke would have snorted at the melodramatic behavior of the blonde. But then Naruto would be aware that he could be heard from downstairs.

Sasuke could see the blonde wasn't a bad person, but a moronic idiot who was borderline insane was definitely a working theory. He was a stranger and was helping him. Had the situation been reversed and Sasuke was in the position of helping someone he wouldn't. The only reason he helped the blonde in the house was because the key fit the lock, and is the blonde was a family member he should at least be courteous enough to drag him inside from the storm.

Had he known he was just restoring the house, Sasuke would've have looked for the room and dragged the blonde up two flights of stairs. Dragging him into the entryway would've sufficed.

He could hear Naruto going off a checklist of what else had to be done to get the house ready. By the sound of it, he had a ways to go. Maybe, He would offer to help the blonde and leave a bit of himself in the design.

Sasuke smirked. He could actually see the house exactly how it would be set up in his mind.

The dark-haired man signed and sunk into the water a bit.

"I wonder if pretty boys muscles are good for anything."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

'They hauled your heavy ass up the stairs perfectly fine.'

"Why would anyone style their hair like that.. I mean its fine if you want to be be different but geez."

'First of all, it's natural and can't be helped. Second of all, it's better than your disarray of imitated liberty spikes. At least my mother showed me what a hairbrush was.'

"I wonder what he does for workouts. Maybe I could ask him to show me. I'd love to have a killer body like that."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose a bit.

'So the dobe was checking me out' Sasuke thought with a smirk rising.

'Ask and you shall receive dobe.'

"He's probably to much of an asshole to show me anyway." Naruto gave another loud sigh. " He does have a gorgeous body and I don't mind the eye candy. Might as well appreciate the view while there's one to look at."

'So does this count as you admitting your gay.'

Sasuke wasn't narcissistic or conceited, but he was aware he was attractive having been told so most of his life by the opposite and same sex. But, hearing the idiot talk about him made his ego inflate slightly. Sasuke had noticed Naruto was attractive when his mouth was shut.

However, as much of a stress reliever Naruto could serve as he had a reason for being here and he wasn't going to take any detours. Especially now that it had become time-sensitive. Maybe when it was all said and done he could seduce the moron into victory sex.

Sasuke liked that idea very much.

Sasuke had discovered his sexuality at the age of 7. Perhaps all the annoying girls did it or maybe it was just how he was, he didn't know. Sasuke had dated a round a bit and realized most men could be as annoying as women. All his 'relationships' hadn't lasted very long which had left him with one-night stands and a booty call. It wasn't a very fulfilling on an emotional level, but he had grown accustomed to a lack of emotional love a long time ago.

Upstairs, Naruto had been thinking back to the images of Sasuke without a shirt on and his ass. Naruto started to chew on his lip because he really didn't want to think of the bastard in a way that could be considered erotic. But his mind betrayed him and supplied even less helpful images.

Naruto's hand which had been resting on the side of the tubs lid down the side and into the water. His hand went to his thigh and started to inch closer to his slowly hardening length.

Naruto's hand and imagination had decided to be traitorous to his specific request that hadn't been heard.

Naruto began to stroke himself and let go of the breath he had been holding with a shudder. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were screwed shut.

Downstairs Sasuke could hear uneven breathing and slight gasps of breath. Sasuke was slightly confused at the noises, until he heard a moan.

Naruto had let the moan slip from his lips before he halted his movements. His breathing was erratic and cheeks were flushed. Naruto widened his eyes.

"No. I am not jacking off to this bastard. Nope, nope, nope. Stop thinking about him. Come on. I'm better than this." Naruto stood and got out of the bathtub before willing away his erection.

"Stupid gorgeous bastards." Naruto walked out of the upstairs bathroom and into the master bedroom.

Sasuke, however, remained in his bathtub with a look on his face that could easily be described as pleased.

Under his breath he sighed just loud enough for his own ears, "This will be fun."

Sasuke rose from the bathtub and pulled the stopper and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around his waist.

Looking himself over in the mirror he tussled his hair a bit and sported a predatory smirk.

He had a goal in mind that he was going to accomplish, but not even Sasuke could pass up a bit of fun. He pushed himself off the sink, picked up his clothing and exited the bathroom with a satisfied smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't. Maybe in the far off future.**

**a/n: I, myself, don't know how I feel about this chapter. Also, I'm so wonderful; I got up at 2:30 this morning to type this for you wonderful people. Sorry for any errors!**

Chapter 5

Naruto threw on clothes as quickly as possible fuming that he had even started to... You know.

He grabbed a jacket and threw it on and grabbed everything he'd need before heading down the stairs to the second floor.

Sasuke had sauntered out of the bathroom over to his backpack and grabbed a pair of boxers before sliding them on underneath his towel. He waited for a moment listening for the idiot to descend the stairs. Sasuke laid his clothes out over the back of a love seat and just as Naruto hid the bottom of the stairs he stretched his arms up over his head stretching out his back before dropping them and moving them to the small of his back massaging the area letting his fingers trace the hem of the towel. Sasuke was subtle in looking over his shoulder to confirm that blue eyes were glued to his rear. Sasuke could help the small smile that slipped on his face before he slipped his thumbs into the towel causing the towel to drop to the floor.

Naruto who had been watching intently snapped out of his stupor once he'd seen his boxers and the Uchiha had bent over to grab said towel and walked back over to the bathroom to hang it up.

'Fuuuuu, I don't think he caught me. Seriously, can all of me work as one common unit! He is a bastard. He is not what I am looking for in a soul mate. Romantic, loving and great with children are the ideals!'

Naruto looked up to see a pair of black eyes staring back at him. This guy had the audacity to stand there staring at Naruto in just his boxers. Who- wait. Naruto was the one at fault here.

"Hey... Ill just go wait downstairs."

Sasuke nodded confirming he had heard and watched Naruto as he quickly wasn't to descend the second set of stairs and wait on the first floor. Sasuke went and resumed dressing checking that he had everything he needed for an outing.

Naruto waited by the front door banging his head waiting for the Teme to come down. What was wrong with him. Why couldn't he stop staring? This was turning into a problem. Naruto placed his forearms on the door and stretched out his back giving the Uchiha a wonderful view of his backside. Sasuke stared appreciatively while the blonde unbeknownst was giving him a show.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Sasuke mentally sighed before giving Naruto's ass a mental slap.

" I'm ready to go Dobe" Sasuke called out in a bored even tone.

The blonde snapped straight up and looked over his shoulder with a dark glare.

"You sure took your sweet time Teme. Does it take that much product to style your hair?" Naruto shot back.

"Hn. No" Sasuke walked up to Naruto nearing his face.

Naruto backed up to the door remembering what happened an hour ago when he was that close. His head bumped against the door. Sasuke placed his arms up on either side of Naruto's head. He tilted his head to the side before a slight smirk came on his face. He dropped his right arm down Naruto's side never touching him.

Naruto tensed up feeling trapped. His face had become marble.

Sasuke's hand enclosed around the door handle before twisting it and openly it. The door smacked Naruto's head slightly before he got shoved off to the side by Sasuke's hand and the cocky bastard exited the door.

"Teme!" Naruto walked through the door into the cold air shutting and locking it before jogging to meet up with his bastard of a temporary roommate.

A few hours later, the pair of men could be found at a nearby sports bar.

Sasuke was slowly drinking his beer. Naruto had already downed a few and was talking a mile a minute. It was fair to say the blonde was drunk and would probably need to be walked home. Hopefully they didn't get kicked out of the bar due to his volume and level of intoxication. Sasuke had been half listening to Naruto's stories in case the blonde said something notably worthy of blackmail. But that occurrence didn't seem likely.

"... and then an earthquake happened. The whole freaking house shook and when I came back in there were cracks in the walls."

"How interesting." Sasuke drawled

"Shut up. Anyways that's when I started finding all these love letters hidden around the house. I haven't found any in awhile, but that's what motivated me to look for the family once I found out about his daughter. It was really sweet And they really loved eachother." Naruto put his head on Sasuke's should and wrapped his hands around his bicep.

"The original owners have a daughter that's still living." Sasuke now had his full attention on the droopy eyed blonde.

"Hm. Yes and No."

"Care to clarify."

"Don't you ever ask nicely for anything." Naruto rose his voice.

... What.

"What do you mean yes and no." Sasuke asked in what he hoped was a nicer tone.

"Well, you see, she wasn't genetically the old Sasuke's daughter, but he did adopt her. They were family. Him, his boyfriend and his daughter."

"Can you please tell me where she is Naruto." Sasuke asked in possibly the nicest tone he had.

"Mmm, because you asked SOOO nicely, she's at..."

Sasuke watched as Naruto thought about it. Based off the face he was making it must've been painful. Sasuke had developed a tick in his forehead by the time the blonde made a facial expression that told Sasuke he had an answer.

" Konoha Assisted Living. She's a really nice old lady. I lick her a lot."

Sasuke made a face. Lick? He sure hoped the dobe meant like. Sasuke looked Naruto over noticing the blush on his cheeks. He debating leaving him there, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea and it would undoubtably bite him in the ass later.

'Come on Naruto, time to go." Sasuke placed an arm around his blonde companion lifting him out of the barstool and placing him on his feet. Sasuke grabbed his wallet and paid the tab and guided Naruto to the door.

While walking down the street Sasuke was left with the task of listening to Naruto laugh at things that weren't funny and the blonde trying to use him as something to sleep and drool on. If they ever went drinking again Sasuke was cutting him off after two beers.

"Loooooook a garrrrrgoyleeeeee."

Sasuke hated idiots.

They finally got back to the street and Naruto had placed almost his full body weight on Sasuke.

"Almost there." Sasuke said while shaking his bangs out of his eye sight. He readjusted his hold on the blonde before stopped completely.

"You smell good."

Sasuke looked at the drunk and dazed blonde directly. Maybe one beer would become the blondes cut off point.

"Hn."

Sasuke grabbed the key from Naruto's hand while Naruto repeatedly tried to slap his hand away before he got it. Then he grabbed Naruto around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. It was barely 3pm and the moron was completely wasted.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's ass and began walking again.

"Hentai!"

Naruto let his head and arms drop and Sasuke could feel the other mans chin bouncing against his back and the mans hands hitting the back of his legs just under his ass.

Naruto tried to pull himself upward a bit placing his hand on Sasuke's ass while doing so.

"Hey Teme."

Sasuke had froze momentarily when Naruto had grabbed his rear.

"What?"

"Am I touching your butt?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to drop him as they began to reach the stairs.

"Yes Naruto, your touching my butt."

"Ohhhhhhh, it feels nice. Very firm"

Sasuke had stopped halfway up the stairs before looking upwards silently asking whoever was playing with his life this way to please stop.

"Now who is being Hentai dobe?"

"HEY! I was giving you a compliment."

Sasuke turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom and walked towards the bed. He gave Naruto's ass a squeeze and dropped him onto the bed.

"No need to be rough, Teme."

"Hn. Your ass feels nice too."

Naruto shrugged before laying back down mumbling something or another and passed out.

Sasuke shook his head before checking the time. 3:15pm. He went downstairs to the second level looking around for an address directory. After he found the address he was looking for he went back down to the first floor and out the door locking it.

Naruto woke up a little drunk. But, not as drunk as before. He rolled over and fell off of the bed. Naruto groaned as he got up. He felt around in his pockets trying to find everything and make sure it was there. He hazardously made it down the stairs in one piece and decided not to gamble going all the way down to the first floor.

'How exactly did he get home…?'

Naruto remember going out to lunch with the bastard… walking into a bar with the bastard… and after that it got a tad fuzzy. The last thing he distinctively remembered was the bastard commenting on his choice in beer. Not everyone needs to drink fancy beer.

Speaking of the bastard…

Naruto looked around the second floor noticing a lack of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?"

When nothing came of it he pulled out his wallet making sure nothing was missing. He felt his phone in his pocket. And his keys should be… where the heck are the keys?

Just before he got up and risked going down to the first floor he heard the door open and shut. He heard the door lock shut. Naruto stumbled over into a suitable spot for a surprise attack it needed.

He looked over to see familiar spikes.

"Hey Teme, where'd you goooooo."

Sasuke looked a little surprised to see Naruto up, but nonetheless held up a bag of food.

"I grabbed your keys so I could get in and out." Sasuke said while dropping the food and keys on the table.

"Oh."

"Are you still drunk."

"Why makes you think that."

"Probably the fact your using me to steady yourself from what would be a guaranteed fall."

Naruto looked at his hand and sure enough he was using Sasuke to stand.

"Well maybe I just like touching you. Ever think of that? Wait, no. That's not what it is."

Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto's drunk rambling and pulled out a cheeseburger and fries from the bag.

Naruto opened the bag and pulled the other one out.

"And what makes you think that's for you?"

"It was left in the bag."

Naruto pulled out the other fries and pulled the bun off of the burger pulling the tomato off and started putting fries on it and replaced the top part of the bun.

Sasuke had witnessed a lot of strange and weird things in his life, his middle school teacher being one of the strangest, but this was plain weird.

Naruto picked up the burder and started eating it. Sasuke reached over and picked up the abandoned tomato and ate it.

"Eww, why would you eat that?"

"You're seriously questioning me eating a delicious tomato while you're eating fries on your burger?"

"There isn't anything weird about friends on a burger. I also like dipping my fries in my chocolate milkshakes."

Sasuke gave a look of mild disgust before choosing to ignore the idiot and finish eating so he could go lay down. He was exhausted, but had accomplished something today.

"You look tired."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Naruto, you're as sharp as ever."

"Well than go to sleep."

Sasuke threw his trash away and walked over to the mat.

"Why don't you go sleep in the bed upstairs I'm going to stay awake for a bit and the bed is super comfy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked upstairs. He walked in the room and stripped down to his boxers before crawling onto the bed and falling asleep.

Sasuke snapped his eyes opened and slowly brought them to a glare. Sasuke, who had been sleeping quite peacefully, had woken up to a sudden weight on his back and side. He felt an arm drop across his chest and someone pull closer to him. He felt air being breathed on his neck and a slight moan slip out.

Sasuke turned his head to face the person who decided to cuddle him very suddenly. Naruto.

The dark-haired man dropped his head into the pillow and sighed. He placed his arm on Naruto's toned chest feeling him breath and his heart beat.

'He has soft skin.' Sasuke thought to himself.

He gave Naruto a shove and successfully got him off of his back. Sasuke debated getting out of the bed and going to sleep on the mat, but decided to risk it and stay in bed. Sasuke drifted off back to sleep.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Sasuke opened his eyes again to feel that same weight again with a slight difference. There was something poking him.

Sasuke wasn't a stranger to erections, morning wood or anything of the sort, but that doesn't mean he was ok with being woken up due to being dry humped.

He could feel Naruto slightly grinding into his back side. Instinctively Sasuke wanted to turn around and smack Naruto upside the head, but he was trying to work on anger management. Instead, Sasuke took a breath and counted to ten. In the ten seconds Naruto had grown bolder in his sleep induced sexual assault on Sasuke and started to grind harder.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke momentarly wondered if Naruto had woken up, but judging by the fact Naruto was still going, he highly doubted it. Naruto gave off light moans and Sasuke felt the stirrings of himself getting hard.

The dobe was attractive. But getting hard wouldn't do much for him. He couldn't just molest Naruto the way he currently was doing to his rear end. Sasuke wouldn't stop and light and suggestive grinding. He would want to take it all the way and Naruto would definitely wake up by the feeling of someone pounding into him.

Sasuke felt Naruto still his movements and let out a slight groan and he could feel Naruto slightly shudder. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde's grasp taking a good guess at what had happened. He pulled the blankets off getting up. The moonlight lit up the room and Sasuke looked at Naruto in his post-orgasm face. Naruto had rolled onto his back with his hand over his chest and he was starting to breath evenly. Sasuke glanced down between Naruto's legs and smirked. He won in size. He was also satisfied that a dream version of him had got Naruto hot and bothered. Even if, and only in, Naruto's dream he had bottomed. In reality though, if Naruto ever tried to top, he would be in for a surprise. Sasuke didn't bottom. Not even for hot blondes.

Naruto awoke to the sun shining through the window and he felt peaceful. He wasn't tense or stressed out. He stretched before he awoke and walked into the restroom. His boxers felt uncomfortable and were almost stuck to him. He pulled them off and recognized the white flaky cause of the discomfort.

"Seriously, that's disgusting. Isn't that supposed to stop in like middle school or something."

Naruto grimaced as he turned on the bathwater and got ready to get cleaned up. He looked in the mirror and began to recall yesterday. He couldn't exactly piece it together. He gave up since he didn't want to ruin his morning. Today would be a good day.

After Naruto got showered and dressed he walked down to see Sasuke sitting at the table wearing his jeans and eating a bagel with sliced tomato on it. Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look before noticing a few bags on the counter.

"Where'd all this come from?"

"I got up early so I went to the Farmer's Market."

"Huh. Naruto picked through the bags before deciding on a few pieces from the fruit selection and a bagel.

Sasuke was brooding. He wasn't exactly a morning person. But after Naruto had used his as a body pillow and humped him he couldn't get back to sleep.

"So Teme, I was wondering, since your staying here for a bit, if you'd mind helping me get this house finished up." Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Sasuke had worked in construction and restoration before he graduated high school and it definitely passed as a hobby for him. He thought about the offer a moment and then the reasons for him being in Konoha. He gave a nod indicating he'd help the blonde.

Naruto beamed at him and Sasuke swore his heart skipped a beat.

Over the next few days the pair of them had made huge strides in getting the house done. Naruto had gone and bought the items necessary to convert the second floor bathroom into a shower/bathtub combo. The second floor bathroom looked brand new by the time they had finished. They tore down the old fence and built a new one. They had fixed up the back yard which luckily hadn't been too damaged. The second floor had a brand new coat of paint on the walls, floors sanded, buffed and polished, the kitchen counters had been redone and the furniture that had been kept was cleaned up, dusted off and placed where it should. The boys even found time to fix the front door.

Naruto was actually impressed the Uchiha could keep up with him and how good he actually was with house restoration. Sasuke had eventually told him it was something he'd done as a summer job when he was in his late teens.

One afternoon, Naruto was sitting drinking some lemonade outside on the steps. Sasuke was working on the front of the house fixing up the cosmetic damage and wear and tear. He bastard was also shirtless again. What did this man have against his t-shirts? A car turned the corner and Naruto directed his attention from the shirtless wonder to the car. He didn't recognize it, but once he saw the driver and a passenger his face broke into a smile.

"Hello Naruto!" a family blackhaired green eyed woman called once she began to exit the car. She was dressed more casually than Naruto had formerly seen her.

"Hello Midori, and Hello Mrs. Lee"

"I've asked you to call me Sakura." The woman scolded to the blonde slightly.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced, my mother was curious to see how the house looked." Midori added with a blush.

Sasuke looked down from the ladder and watched the blonde interact with the two older women. Naruto gave Sasuke a wave before escorting the women inside.

Sakura's eyed widened when she walked in. Apart from the missing furniture and paintings that had once hung in the room, it looked a lot like how it used too. Perfect replica. Naruto had done an amazing job. She choked back a sob and smiled. She had stopped by and seen the house just a few short years ago when it had become unoccupied and Nozomi had opted to live in assisted care. Sakura had promised to check on it once in awhile.

"It looks beautiful Naruto. Exactly how I remember it. All it's missing is the furniture." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke had put his tools down and walked through the front door.

Sakura looked at him and full on shock came across her face.

Midori saw her mother's face before she turned to face the young man herself.

"Wow, he looks just like…" Midori began.

"I know. The resemblance actually had me thinking I'd gone back in time." Naruto said.

"Actually, If I remember correctly you thought you'd gone in a coma." Sasuke corrected the blonde.

Naruto looked over at Midori, "He's even got the same name. First and Last. Freaky huh?"

Sakura looked between the two men. Naruto being a look-a-like to Naru had been one thing. But and almost perfect replica of Sasuke was making her lightheaded.

"Mr. Uchiha? Are you related to the family that had lived here"

"Yes, I would be the great great nephew of the first Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered politely.

"But that would make you Itachi Uchiha's great grandson?"

"Yes, that is correct." The dark haired raven spoke patiently. He could understand the confusion.

"But, Itachi never had children."

"My great grandmother had a fling with him. She bore him and illegitimate son. She did write him to inform him of the circumstances. But she never received a reply."

Midori took the information in. It was plausible. Not everyone waited till marriage even back then. I suppose the elder Uchiha brother could have done something of that nature.

"No one ever tried to document it?" Midori asked.

"She did. She received a lot of trouble giving my grandfather the Uchiha last name. The hospital wouldn't allow it initially. They tried to contact the family but never received a reply. So they let it go."

Midori gave a sharp nod. If there was still living relatives to the Uchiha family, they were going to be considered royalty in Konoha. In her younger days, Nozomi was treated like a princess. But as her eyes deteriorated she stopped going out in public as much before stopping all together.

Looking at the young man before her, there wasn't a person alive who could deny the resemblance to the younger Uchiha brother.

Sakura, had yet to speak. She was still stunned. She had lways thought Sasuke was beautiful. When she was a young woman she would have given anything to become Mrs. Uchiha. Looking at a perfect replica of him she was flooded with memories.

"You are aware, Mr. Uchiha, that Mr. Itachi Uchiha passed away when he was still young." Midori told him.

Sasuke looked at the old woman carefully who had been studying him.

"Yes, I was actually informed of that recently. I suppose that may have been why my Great Grandmother never received a reply."

Midori hadn't delved much into Itachi's life. It wasn't much to have looked into to begin with. He had never married and up till now it was believed he never had children. She silently vowed to look into the claim. Everything would be public record by now.

Sakura smiled at the young man before turning and asking Naruto for a full tour of the house to which the blonde happily obliged.

"May I inquire as to why you happen to be here?"

"I came here to look for any family that would still be here, but instead I ran into Naruto."

Midori wanted to trust the young man, but she still had to question his motives. Claiming to be a relative of the Uchiha clan was a serious thing. He could have legal rights to the Uchiha estate and what remained of it. He could even request the museum items to be given back to him and his family. Nozomi had given permission for the old pieces, but the new pieces had been donated by a third party and it could jeopardize the exhibit. Not to mention, just because he's an Uchiha, he would get favoritism by the city council and probably cause a bunch of chaos. Midori wouldn't let this man discredit Nozomi. She was still the heir to Sasuke, and as of right now, the Uchiha estate. She would have to look into the family's will.

Sasuke shifted his weight to the other leg while being scrutinized and probably dissected by the woman. He heard the blonde laugh at something from the floor above. He gazed back at the woman before excusing himself and going back to work on the outside of the house.

Sakura and Naruto came back downstairs to find Midori with a notepad out scribbling down something.

"Was he nice to you?" Naruto asked in concern because of the haste in which Midori was writing.

"Oh yes, he was decent enough. A little socially awkward, but as I understand it that's a family trait." Midior replied with a smile. She dropped the notepad and her pen back in her bag. She straightened up and looked at her mother and the blondehaired man.

"I would love to stop by when it's finished if you don't mind." Midori said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll give you a call when it's all done before the flower shop opens." Naruto grinned at her.

"Thank you so much for the tour." Sakura said while giving a slight bow and complimenting his handiwork.

"It's no problem at all, really." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head nervously and sported a blush.

"I'll escort you two lovely ladies out." Naruto said while before offering his arm to Sakura and leading her out the door.

After the two women drove off Naruto went back to his outdoor task which ws ripping out the dead and overgrown plants. The plan was to have new soil placed in the brick encased flower beds by the end of the day and get everything swept out. The boy's opted to leave some of the moss that had been growing on the building. It complimented the house beautifully.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke hammering the window trim back in place. Most of the original stuff had lasted the tests of time. They managed to salvage most of the stuff. They'd never find replacements and would have to do it from scratch or redo everything to make it match.

He watched Sasuke's muscle flex and he started to climb down the ladder. Once he got to the bottom he turned and face Naruto.

"Something wrong Dobe, if you leave your mouth open too long a fly might come go in there." Sasuke said a smirk.

"Actually, Teme, I was wondering what work-outs you do to get those muscles."

Sasukes smirk dropped a smidge. Before it raised back up. Most of his muscle was in fact natural. The definition came from harm work and long runs. But, Naruto didn't need to know that.

"Lot's of sex." The raven haired man replied bluntly.

Naruto gaped before beginning to fluster.

Sasuke almost commented on the Dobe's fantastic impression of a fish.

He quietly laughed and walked in the house leaving Naruto outside still sputtering.

Sasuke had got a bottle of water and drank about half of it before Naruto made his appearance fully flushed.

"Did you have to be so blunt about it?!"

"Why not. I'm not ashamed of it. People have sex it's completely natural."

Yes it is. But not for people to just say it or treat it like a damn work-out at the gym.

"Not everyone is so open about it. Geez"

"Only complete virgins are uncomfortable talking about sex or sexual situation. People have sex. People masturbate. People partake in enjoying pornography."

Naruto started blushing like mad.

Sasuke studied Naruto for a moment.

"You're a virgin. Aren't you." Sasuke stated.

"And what makes you think that? It's not like people tattoo how many people they've slept with on their arms. Maybe I'm more courteous and don't just say it like some people." Naruto said frantically.

Sasuke nodded to himself solemnly. Yep. Naruto was a virgin.

"You're hot Naruto. It shouldn't be hard for you to get laid. Now, I'm going to use the shower. Sasuke sauntered past Naruto toward the bathroom where the shower was and closed the door.

Naruto was breathing hard as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke thought he was hot. Naruto did a small victory dance in his head before screaming, "I'm NOT A VIRGIN!" Which was an utter lie. But, Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke win.

The next couple of days we're filled with finishing the kitchen, which both boys were immensely happy for, and the upstairs bathroom. The house was close to done.

When they went out, Sasuke would point out strangers who walked by asking what Naruto thought of them. Naruto repeatedly begged him to shut up and that he wasn't going to sleep around. Naruto was going to bald at the rate he was tugging on his own hair. But that's ok, because when he no longer had beautiful golden blonde locks to pull on, he would start pulling on smooth looking black locks that stood up in the back.

Naruto hadn't believed the bastard at first when Sasuke told him he didn't use product. But sure enough, Sasuke would bathe come out with wet hair and it would just dry that way. It was truly phenomenal.

"What do you find attractive Naruto?"

"Not whatever your currently trying to trick me into looking at."

Sasuke gave a small laugh.

"I'm just trying to help you is all. Your letting me stay in your house and I'll be your wingman if you need one."

Naruto exhaled. Fine. He turned and face his current tormentor. Seriously, this guy was worse than Kiba.

"I'm looking for someone who is romantic, fun, loving and great with children. Preferably they would be around my age. I'm not too picky on looks, but I like dark hair. I'm looking for someone who wants to be in a long term relationship and won't quick at the first fight."

Sasuke rose his eyebrows. Naruto wasn't the guy who looked for a quick lay. He was actually looking for someone to be with. For a long time. The thought tugged a bit at Sasuke's heart. What Naruto was looking for was essentially what most people strived for and rarely got. In their generation, people gave up easily. They didn't fix things that were broken. They just went for something new whether or not it was better. Sasuke understood perfectly. He himself had given up on the concept, but maybe he'd get lucky down the line.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto.

"Male or Female?"

Naruto pondered this. If he said male, the bastard would pry tease him. If he said female, Sasuke would pry try and wingman it for him and end up with the girl. But Naruto was also raised to be honest.

"Honestly, if they are 'the one' I wouldn't care. But to be honest, I think I lean more towards guys." Naruto looked away and waited. He never expected the person that would 'come out' too would also be the person who made him realize he was gay.

Sasuke noticed Naruto had looked away and almost seemed embarrassed.

"I guess we have that in common." Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto when he saw the blonde turn to face him.

Naruto has speculated Sasuke may have been gay from the panty joke. But never confirmed it.

Sasuke remembered everytime he'd come out. Only one of them wasn't bad and that was his older brother who also informed him he was gay also. But His brother had hugged him and said he'd love him no matter what. Unfortunately, after that his brother went away to college and Sasuke had been left on his own and he and Itachi had never reconnected their bond.

Naruto was surpised, but gave Sasuke a smile and patted him on the leg.

"Well, I think we had better get back to work? What do you think?"

Sasuke smiled a bit and nodded. The pair of them walked back to the house.

They had put in probably an hour of work before they heard the door open. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was removing the light fixture from the third floor bathroom.

"I'm going to go see who is here."

Sasuke nodded at him before going back to what he was doing.

Naruto reached the first floor and saw Ino looking around with wide eyes.

"Wow Naruto! This place looks amazing!" Ino exclaimed. She'd envisioned it a few times in her head, but as always Naruto went about and beyond.

"Glad you like it Ino! I've been working my butt off." Naruto said with a laugh.

Ino smiled at Naruto before her face turned into a sad expression.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up Ino, something wrong?"

"Yeah, sorry. My dad got a phone call this morning from the bank. Looks like the sale didn't go through. We won't own the house anymore." Ino said with a grave face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: So how does everyone like it so far. A big thanks to everyone that's reviewed. It's actually a great motivator. Also for all the perverts out there reading this story. Yes, I know your there. Just wanted to acknowledge your presence and leaving you a note telling you that most likely what you're searching for will come up in soon.**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean the sale didn't go through?" Naruto exclaimed.

"A bunch of legal issues came up. Our sale hadn't gone through yet so it's the seller's choice to back out. We aren't sure if she chose to not sell anymore or if it's a legal thing stopping the sale. But as of right now, it really doesn't look like it will be ours." Ino sighed.

Nozomi wouldn't do something like that. What kind of legal thing could stop a sale from going through? Nozomi was the sole owner and that was her right to sell. Plus she was delighted it was turning into a flower shop.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He'd almost finished the house with Sasuke's help.

Sasuke.

Did he mess up the sale? Naruto flipped through his memory. Sasuke couldn't have. Naruto had been with him almost the whole time. He hadn't had time to run off to a lawyer. Maybe he did something before. Naruto shook his head. That couldn't work. Sasuke still thought the family had lived here when he showed up. The only person he'd met that knew anything about the house was Midori.

Naruto fisted his hair.

"Alright, so now what?"

"Well, the current owner will be paying my father back for everything he's spent on renovating the place. She apologized. She even requested that you specifically keep working on it and to do what you wanted with the house.

Ino gave a sad smile and Naruto returned it.

There had to be some sort of explanation and he would figure it out.

He gave Ino her credit card back before giving her a hug and seeing her out the door. He walked back up stairs. He watched Sasuke still messing with the light fixture.

"Stupid wires…"

Then the house went black and there was the sound of something shattering.

"Sasuke."

He received silence.

"Teme, are you alive still."

"Yes."

"Fantatic. I'll grab the flashlight."

Naruto turned and felt around through his belongings and found a flashlight. He shined it into the bathroom seeing the broken glass on the floor and Sasuke in the exact same position as before only not moving. Naruto kicked the glass off to the side before looking at the wiring. Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke had just done, but whatever it was caused the house to darken. They went down to the kitchen and waited a moment.

"Do we have candles?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"I think there is some in that cabinet over there." Naruto said pointing in the general direction.

After a few moments Sasuke came back with a few candles and candle holders. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit them.

"Naruto is everything alright?"

"Just peachy."

"something tells me your lying."

Naruto held his head in his hand and looked over at the dark haired man. Sasuke was honestly concerned. He could see it in those dark eyes.

"My friend came by and told me the sale fell through."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Some kind of legal thing came up and now she won't own the place."

Sasuke's face smoothed out into one of understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Looks like we will still be renovating the house though. We get free reign on what to do." Naruto said tiredly.

"So… I'm off the hook for breaking the ugly fixture upstairs?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto snorted. It _was_ ugly. "Yes teme, your off the hook. How did you short out the house anyway?"

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't even touching anything at that given moment." Sasuke said with his eyebrows together.

"Alright well, I'll be heading off to bed. " Naruto said with a yawn. "Will you be joining me…" He batted his eyes playfully.

Sasuke still hadn't forgotten the last time they shared a bed. He shook his head.

Naruto made a confused face before shrugging. He walked up the stairs waving him off.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear up the stairs. He placed his elbows on the table and put his fingers together before he placed his chin on them. He stared ahead at the candle burning in front of him.

He closed his eyes and prayed this news meant things would finally look up for him.

The next morning Naruto came down stairs to see the raven haired man asleep where he'd left him. He walked over the him and watch him sleep for a moment.

Naruto smiled down at him. Naruto could admit he was starting to like Sasuke. He had attractive qualities. Naruto got annoyed by him but didn't dislike anything about the tall man. Naruto, tilted his head and saw that Sasuke was actually asleep on a piece of paper. He took a quick glance at it and saw it was a sketch for a slightly covered deck.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Teme could draw. Sasuke slept so peacefully. Naruto reached his hand to the soft hair, before he reached it he hesitated for a moment, before running his fingers through the hair. It was as smooth as possible and it slide right through his fingers.

Naruto stroked it a few times before pale eyelids fluttered open. Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Don't stop. Mmmm. Feels good." Sasuke exhaled before getting comfortable again. Naruto laughed at his antics before running his hand through it one more time.

"Time to wake up darling." Naruto said in a sing-song voice that was overly high pitched.

Sasuke sat up and stretched giving a yawn.

"Hmmm"

"Would you like some coffee?" Naruto asked seriously looking at him.

"Yes, Coffee would be great honey." Sasuke teased back.

Sasuke rose and walked over to the bathroom yawning.

Naruto started on the coffee, he glanced back over his shoulder to the bathroom door and drew his lips between his teeth. He looked back over to the coffee. Naruto actually liked doing mundane things, especially for other people. He was always being told how giving and caring he was. Naruto knew he'd make an awesome husband and dad down the line.

He drew his bottom lip back into teeth. He was 25. Maybe he should start dating someone.

Naruto gave a long drawn out sigh.

"If you sigh like the world is going to end again I'll have to show you you're very much alive and well and no apocalypse is coming yet." Sasuke said sleepily.

Naruto shook his head, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black."

"Like your soul." Naruto teased.

"I'd say black like my eyes or hair, but soul works too."

Naruto poured two cups of coffee before grabbing the crème out of the fridge that had successfully bought and installed before the sale faultered. He poured some in and walked over to the pantry and grabbed the sugar. He put a couple of spoonfuls in before returning the now out of place items in the designated locations.

"If you ever need to know for future reference, I like my crème and sugar with a touch of coffee."

Sasuke smiled.

"What day of the week is it?"

"Sunday I believe."

"Does this place get the paper?"

"I think so."

Sasuke walked down the stairs and returned after a couple of moments.

He held the paper in his hand and was flipping through it. He took the comic section out and tossed it to the side of the table.

Naruto picked up the discarded comic section and began to read through the comics.

Sasuke tilted his portion of the paper down and shook his head at the silently laughing blonde.

"You would."

"You're a predictable bastard yourself. Go back to reading the business section."

After both men had drank their coffee and flipped through the papers, Naruto leaned over and picked up the sketch Sasuke had drawn last night. He could know get a better view of it.

"This is actually really good Teme."

Sasuke shrugged while looking down at the table.

"Did you go to design school?"

"I did. Almost finished."

"What happened?"

Sasuke didn't really want to talk about why he left a school that was giving him his dream job. Where did his wonderful comfortable silence go?

Naruto watched as Sasuke began to fidget slightly. Apparently he'd picked an uncomfortable topic. Naruto wanted to be there for for his friends. He considered Sasuke a friend now. Plus, living with someone does stuff to you.

Sasuke opened up his eyes and looked straight back at Naruto. He really didn't want to talk about his personal life. Naruto was too easy to grow attached too and comfortable around.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that he hoped conveyed trust and support.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Sasuke. I would like too know."

Sasuke almost groaned aloud. He liked Naruto, but right now he had to either step on a limb and be safe or fall. He would prefer the former to the latter.

"Alright."

Naruto sat crosslegged in the chair and waited for Sasuke to start talking. Maybe Naruto would figure out why Sasuke was the way he is.

"It started out long before I got into Architect and Design school. It started when I was a child. I was only 5 years old and was already being pressured into being perfect. I couldn't go outside and play sports. I wasn't allowed to play board games. I just studied. Constantly."

_6 Years Old_

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to go to my birthday party." The little girl extended a small invitation with stickers on it to him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot go."

"Oh, Okay." The little girl walked away disheartened.

Sasuke didn't want to say no. He wanted to go to a birthday party like all the other kids. But, he already knew the answer her father would give.

"You shouldn't waste time with such frivolous things. You should spend it studying."

Sasuke never got to go to a party. He didn't even have one of his own. He eventually distanced himself from everyone to avoid having to repeatedly reject their offers for sleepovers, parties or playing.

_12 years old_

"Aniki?"

"Yes otouto?"

"I think something is wrong with me."

Itachi rushed over and placed his wrist to Sasuke's forehead feeling for a temperature.

"How do you mean? Does your head hurt?"

"No. I don't feel sick. I just think that something's wrong."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Tell me." Itachi said softly.

"I don't like girls. Not like how other boys do."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before he pulled Sasuke to his chest. Sasuke started to sob.

"Is something wrong with me?" Sasuke looked up with tearful eyes.

"No otouto. Nothing is wrong. Not everyone likes girls. Some people like boys and that's ok."

Sasuke pondered what his aniki had said.

"It's ok for a boy to like another boy."

Itachi nodded. He placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gave him a serious look.

"But Sasuke, not everyone sees that as ok. You can't let Father find out. He wouldn't like it."

Sasuke understood and spent the next couple of hours talking to his brother about his newly confirmed sexuality and the dangers that could come with it.

He would have to hide it from his own Father.

_14 years old_

"Sasuke, this is Karin, she is the daughter of one of my associates. Would you please entertain her for a while?"

Sasuke gave a slight bow. He approached the red headed girl with poise just as he had been taught to do.

He knew what this was all about. His father was trying to start a possible merger by marriage. The younger you begin to let relationships form the more likely it will be consensual. Luckily for Sasuke, the law wouldn't actually force him into marrying her. It was considered unjust and in Sasuke's eyes, cruel and unusual punishment which was a direct violation of his human rights. That was easily enough solved in court.

Sasuke led the red headed girl into a room with a kotatsu* and some pillows. Sasuke went into the kitchen before putting the tea kettle on and waiting for the water to heat up. He poured water into each cup before placing an afternoon tea in each cup. One mild and the other strong.

Sasuke walked back into the room and offered either to the red-haired girl and she accepted the more mild one.

Sasuke could feel her staring at him, but chose not to react. Best not to give her false hope.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I spend most of my free time studying."

"So you don't go out, and do stuff?"

"No, not particularily." Sasuke took a sip from his tea and placed it back down.

Karin, had started to move closer towards him. Sasuke moved himself over attempting to give her the idea he didn't care for her advances.

She crawled over to him anyway. She licked her lips and brought her lips up to Sasukes ear.

"We could have some fun."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Sasuke quipped.

"Well, we're going to get married anyway. Might as well enjoy what will be yours as long as possible."

Karin's hand found its way to Sasuke's leg and moved up his thigh.

Sasuke was not planning on marrying any woman and least of all one that would offer herself up so easily.

Sasuke pushed her off and stood abruptively.

"I will not be sexually harassed by some insane girl with make-believe notions that I man would marry a whore." Sasuke was fuming.

He stormed out of the room leaving Karin on the floor, and his opinion that's where she belonged.

Sasuke sat in his room working on math problems for the next hour trying to calm himself and clear his head.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back and saw his father. His father was beyond mad.

"What did you say to our guest."

"I simply informed her that her notion to marry me was ridiculous and I'd never give up my self-respect and marry some girl who presents herself as some whore."

His father walked over and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"You WILL apologise."

Sasuke had finally had enough. He rose with sheer anger in his eyes.

"I will not. She's a delusional child and you are as well. I will not marry that girl or any other you try and choose for me because it's in your best interest! Infact. I won't be marrying a girl at all. I will marry man." Sasuke yelled back with defiance in his eyes.

His father removed his belt and beat Sasuke with it.

Sasuke ran away that night. He was found by the police a day later and photographed.

After a court case, Sasuke was given back to his father under harsher scrutiny by law enforcement.

The next few years Sasuke had wound up with the wrong kind of 'friends' and he got arrested for little things every now and then. He had completely trashed him own reputation and didn't even care. Sasuke had started sleeping with random guys before the got clingy or annoying.

When he was 16, he'd gotten a summer job helping restore some houses. He found something calming about it, but what he really enjoyed doing was starting from scratch.

He found his calling and pursued it. He graduated high school and worked hard to get where he was going. He pulled himself up out of the gutter and was making something of himself.

Before life came up and kicked him to the curb. One semester shy of graduating, his father accused him of vandalizing his property. The charge lost him his scholarship and he was kicked out of his school and halted his dream job.

Sasuke began to break and drift through life. He distanced himself from his immediate family and anyone else.

One night while he was sitting in his motel, he was watching late night t.v. and a documentary came on about his great great uncle. Sasuke had almost turned it off when a thought occurred to him. Maybe, just maybe, he could achieve a fresh start in Konoha. If he could track down the family, convince them that he was related to them, maybe they would welcome him and take him in.

He could get anywhere in the small town he'd been growing up in. Everyone had labeled him as a no-good trouble maker.

His father had intentionally ruined him all because he wasn't the ideal perfect god sent son. Sasuke would show him up. He would finish school, get a job, and stand on his own two feet securely as a gay man. And there wasn't a damn thing he would be able to do about it.

Sasuke had hitchhiked all the way to Konoha with the very little information he actually had, which was a public record of the address, and got there in the late evening. Rain was pouring down on him drenching him instantly. He could see lightning and hear thunder rolling. He could barely make out the street signs. A flash of lightning lit up a sign that the residence should be located on. Sasuke turned right and walked down the street. Hanging signs blew violently against the wind and Sasuke could hear hail beginning to hit the tops of the roofs. He walked to the end of the street. Thankfully the documentary had shown the house and Sasuke could rely on a photographic reference instead of checking each house.

Sasuke hopped up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before knocked again. Sasuke turned and faced the end of the street. He was at a literal dead end. Then he saw a figure turn the corner running down the street. He had made it about 2/3's down the street before lightning hit the sign close to him sending him to the ground. Sasuke dropped his backpack to make sure the whoever it was hadn't died.

Then the person got up and continued straight for the house. Sasuke noticed the supposed man's composure wasn't so great and he came down the stairs just as he reached the bottom of the stairs before the man slipped yet again and sent him straight into Sasuke's arms.

Sasukes breath caught at the sight of a beautiful young man with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He shouted before the blonde haired man went limp. Sasuke heard something hit the ground. He saw it was a pair of keys. He picked the man up bridal style andcarried him up the steps. He tried the keys on the lock and silently thanked whoever was responsible for that stroke of luck and pushed the door open. After Sasuke got a better look at him he stripped him of the extra layers of clothing and dropped them on the floor he set the man down on a nearby couch and went back into the rain to grab his backpack and shut the door.

He gave the man a quick look over and scouted the house for a room. It was rather bare, but he figured the man must be a minimalist. He found a bedroom set up at the drop floor and went back down, and carried the man back up.

He lit a fire and stoof in the room for a few hours listening to the leavy breathing of the other occupant and waited for him to either stop breathing or wake up.

"That's it. That's how I ended up here." The dark haired man finished.

Naruto saw it now. Sasuke had become a bastard as a self-defense mechanism. His brother couldn't be there and he fell without someone to catch him. As the saying goes, when an angel loses their wings they just pick up a broomstick. People change when they get hurt and family can do the most damage. Naruto got up from where he'd been listen quietly and walked over wrapping him arms around the strong man. Sasuke truly was a pillar of strength and Naruto admired him.

Naruto made a silent promise to cheer the bastard up. While cradling the Sasuke's head a smile rose on his face. He had the perfect plan.

**A/N: What's Naruto going to do to cheer and emotional stunted man who hides behind a smirk? It's shorter, but I don't know if I'll be able to post something up tomorrow. I actually hate waiting myself. I work full-time, have a 5 year old who tries to read over my shoulder and a husband who thinks the laptop is only his. Which, to be fair, kind of is. :D Luckily, my 5 year old doesn't skip words and gets stuck on 'Sasuke'. He recognizes Naruto though. He's a fan. Although, he's team NaruSaku. He will learn one day.**

**Yes, my 5 year old thinks Sakura and Naruto should be together. You have no idea how painful that is to hear. (It's because she's the only females name he can say.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Kishimoto does.**

**A/N: So we got to glimpse into Sasuke's and how he came to Konoha.**

**WARNING: There is mature content in this chapter. There is a warning posted. Do not read from that point and beyond if you are uncomfortable with that kind of content.**

Chapter 7

After a while Sasuke had decided it to go for a walk and Naruto understood. Opening up was emotionally exhausting.

He gave the Teme the go ahead.

After Sasuke had left, Naruto decided to give something to Sasuke as a present for having shared his personal past. Naruto tapped his finger on his chin before a really great idea, that Sasuke might like, popped into his head.

Naruto ran upstairs and grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

While waiting for the ringing, it occurred to him he should probably ask Sasuke for his number.

A sleepy voice answered the phone, "Hello….?"

"Good morning mutt. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

A few hours had past and Naruto paitently waited. Kiba had called all the guys and they all pitched in. A few of them were confused as to why, but went along with the blonde's plan as usual. It promised to be a good time.

"Alright, everyone knows what to do?"

"Yes. We've gone over the plan a few times. We know." Kiba said.

Naruto looked over at his collected group of friends and smiled. He was happy that he had such awesome friends who had dropped all their plans to help him.

"Ok, he should be back anytime now." The blonde said with a grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke turned back down the road and stopped when he looked at the house. There were a few cars parked. He momentarily thought if he should just come back later but he really just wanted to relax too. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the street. He was almost to the end of the street when he heard someone, that suspiciously sounded like Naruto yell, "ATTACK!" before he was pelted with nerf gun darts.

The blonde came out from his hiding place to see a stunned Uchiha staring back at him.

"What the hell?" He growled with wide eyes.

"Well, since your new to town, I thought it'd be nice for you to meet some people. So I invited my friends over and we are throwing you a welcoming party."

Sasuke just stared at him.

"And if you don't like it I'll go and get the paintball gun until you do."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the threat.

"You know, it's rather unfair for you to just attack someone who isn't armed." Sasuke spoke with an eyebrow raising.

A sudden battle cry sounded from upstairs and Sasuke saw a brown haired man with two tattoo's on his face before the water balloons came raining down on them.

"Alright Teme, you're on my team! The only rules of the game are to have fun and not to break anything in the house if possible." Naruto said.

Naruto turned around, "Alright Team Fox, KILL EM ALL!" Naruto shouted while running back into the house.

Sasuke still stood there while he saw the brown haired man disappear from the window. A man with red hair popped out from behind the car and walked over to the Uchiha staring at him.

"Does he always do things like this."

"Yes." The red head said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke sighed. He was going to find that paintball gun and light up the blonde without mercy for his 'surprise attack'.

"I'm Sasuke by the way." The Uchiha turned and stated.

"Gaara."

"Pleasure." The raven haired man walked into the house.

He found a nerf gun fully loaded and picked it up, "This should be fun." He said unenthusiastically.

He saw a few people in the front room to his right. All of them in red shirts.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke."

Gaara entered behind him walking into the room. Sasuke noted that he had on a black shirt.

"We're on Naruto's team. Now while our team captain is off getting killed repeatedly, let's make a plan to kick Team Wolf's to the curb."

A man who Sasuke had sworn was asleep spoke up in a lazy voice.

"Basically, if they aren't in this room they are on Kiba's team. You can use any weapon in the house apart from kitchen knives, shovels or Naruto's work tools which are all on the third floor. Each team has a bandana. Kiba's blue and Naruto's is Orange. The goal is to acquire the bandana. Anyone on either team can have the bandana at any given point. After you 'kill' an opponent you can search them for it. After whoever killed them leaves the room they are back in play. Dirty tactics are allowed but you cannot pose any actual violence to another player."

A mournful sigh was heard from the redhead named Gaara.

"Players have to stay within with house, back yard or up to half way down the street. Any questions?"

A rather large built man spoke up, "If your eating are you considered in game."

"Yes, Choji. You can be shot even if you're eating."

"So here's the plan…." The pineapple haired man began.

Battle cries sounded through the house and the boys ran around shooing at each other trying to uncover the other team's bandana.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was having quite a bit of fun. Sasuke rounded a corner when he felt the tip of a nerf gun held to the back of his head.

"Drop your weapon or else your head gets blown off" an unfamiliar voice sounded.

Sasuke put his weapon on the floor before he got blindfolded and pulled into a room. He was placed on a seat and the blindfold was ripped off of him.

He stared at the different kinds of guns pointed at him and a few members of the blue team including the captain, Kiba.

"Alright, listen up. We want you to play on our team"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

A man with long brown hair and pale eyes spoke up, "There's no rule about acquiring members from the other team. And to be fair they did ambush you." He said with a smirk.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Revenge.

"So what's your plan?"

Sasuke left the room with a comical expression on his face. The unsuspecting blonde wouldn't see it coming.

Sasuke walked around the house until he spotting a familiar mop of blonde hair. He quietly walked up behind him watching as he waited for a member of the blue team to walk in front of the barrel of his gun.

He quietly got behind the blonde and wrapped his arm around Naruto's thin torso making him jump slightly.

"What the hell!" Naruto harshly whispered.

Sasuke laughed at him.

"Dobe, where is the bandana?"

"I have it hidden in a place no member of the blue team would dare look." Naruto said with a devious smile on his face.

"Oh, are you so sure about that?"

"Positive. Can you move your arm now? Its making it very difficult for me to line up a good shot."

Sasuke was grinning. He brought the barrel of his gun up to the back of the blonde's head and told him to drop his gun.

"That asshole converted you didn't he?"

Sasuke laughed in his ear while pushing the blonde up against the wall.

"Perhaps."

He placed Naruto's hands on the wall and spread his legs. He began to frisk the blonde starting from his ankles and going up to his legs. Sasuke gave a slight squeeze to Naruto's round buttocks and felt along his sides.

The grin on Sasuke's face grew.

"Well it's not hidden in any of those places as face as I could tell." He said close to Naruto's ear. His lips gracing over Naruto's law.

Naruto closed his eyes andtried to control his breathing.

"Nope, not there."

Sasuke pushing his own body against the blondes and placed the toy gun down on the ground.

He brought both of his hands and squeezed Naruto's inner thighs and Naruto sucked in a breath. Sasuke had a feral grin when he noticed Naruto's pants had a bit more resistance than the should.

Sasuke's hands lifted up the hem of the blonde's shirt and touched his ab's smirking when he felt them twitch under his feather light touches. He brought his hands all the way up to the blonde's bare chest running his hands smoothly over his nipples which had become hard.

"Not here either…" Sasuke once against breathed into the blonde's ear.

Naruto was painfully hard and he could feel Sasuke was getting turned on by this as well.

"Not there either…" Naruto breathed out.

Sasukes hands came back down and he enjoyed feeling the curves of Naruto's toned chest and his hands dropped to the hem of the blone's boxers. He dipped his thumb into the boxers feeling the coarse hair until coming across some loose fabric.

He slowly dragged the fabric out while keeping one hand on the blonde's torso.

"Looks like you found it." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Seems I have. I've enjoyed myself immensely." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke dragged his lips from Naruto's jaw line to his ear, "Thank you."

And with that Sasuke bent down and grabbed his weapon and went back to the "Wolf Team HQ" smiling.

Naruto removed his hands off the wall and turned around and sank down, "Holy shit."

Wolf Team celebrated their victory with a round of beer. Sasuke would every now and then glance over to the blonde, make eye contact and Naruto would turn bright red and face the other way.

The boy's had barbequed burgers, hot dogs and carne asada. Sasuke, for the first time in a long time was positively happy and relaxed. Naruto had some great friends and he realized how lucky he truly was to have had him run into him.

A lot of these people had pretty great stories of their experiences with the blonde and Sasuke laughed at most of them. Naruto was a bit of a troublemaker and the class clown. He looked over and couldn't deny that he could see it being plausible. Age had mellowed him out some, but that's what happens. He hoped he'd gain some stories as memorable as theirs.

After the party had ended, Sasuke and Naruto walked around the house picking up various items such as trash, popped balloons nerf darts.

Naruto watched Sasuke and noticed how much calmer and happier he seemed. Naruto was pretty pleased with himself has well.

The blonde gave a yawn and looked at the time. It was past midnight and time for some sleep.

"Teme let's just finished up the rest tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Naruto groaned.

"Sounds like a plan, Dobe. And thank you, I really did enjoy it." Sasuke said with a small tired smile.

"No problem. Happy to be of service." Naruto said with a tired grin of his own.

Both boys went upstairs and slept in the oversized bed together. Sasuke decided he could risk the cuddling/molesting should it happen.

The next morning, the boys woke up to a doorbell and knocking. Both boys untangled themselves from the sheets and each other groaning and walked down stairs rubbing the sleep from their eyes and hair in complete disarray.

Naruto was muttering curses under his breath he smoothed out the wrinkles in his slept in clothes. Sasuke had walked over to the couch and sat down. He didn't even know why he'd bothered getting out of bed.

Naruto reached the door and slowly opened it.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A voice from the other side sounded.

"Yes." The blonde said obviously exhausted while he brought a hand up to his eye and rubbed it.

"Might I come in. I have some important things to discuss with you?"

"Not at all." Naruto opened the door and a sharp looking woman walked in.

She glanced around the house with sharp eyes and walked over the arm chair that was opposite of Sasuke on the couch. She sat down and brought he briefcase up and set it on her knees.

Sasuke stared at the woman with obvious disinterest. 'Why the hell did she come so early. Hadn't she heard of sleeping in."

Naruto took a seat down next to Sasuke and let his head flop onto Sasuke's shoulder and back against the couch.

"My name is Ms. Sato. I am Mrs. Namikaze's lawyer and I represent her and the Uchiha estate."

Sasuke's eyes widened. She had just gotten his attention.

Naruto however was still more set on the idea of returning back to bed.

"Now, I'm sure Miss Yamanka has informed you that the sale was withdrawn and the house will remain under Mrs. Namikaze's ownership. She has made a few requests and regrets that she is not her personally to bequest them, She is feeling under the weather I'm sure you understand."

Naruto nodded and waited for her to continue.

"She has asked that you remain in charge of restoring the house to your specifications and well as furnish it however you see fit. She will pay for all the materials you need."

Naruto sat up and placed his elbows on his knee's listening intently.

"She would also be very appreciative if you remained living here for the time being until she has decided what to do. She also wishes for you to extends her apologizes to the Yamanka family on her sudden change of heart."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the woman waiting to see if she said anything else.

"These are some papers and documents she has requested you sign as in agreement to her requests. She hopes you will honor them."

Naruto accepted the papers and flipped through them. He was still confused as to what was going on. He decided to wait a couple of days before he went to go see Nozomi and talk to her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't feeling to sick and wound up being a bother to her.

Mr. Sato passed a pen towards Naruto. The blonde glanced over at Sasuke who was watching him with hesitant eyes.

Naruto signed where Ms. Sato indicated.

The woman gave Sasuke a sharp gaze before handing him the stack of papers as well, "You need to sign these as well. Mrs. Namikaze is aware of you living here. She doesn't mind so long and Mr. Uzumaki remains in the residence with you and permits you to stay here. Signed underneath Mr. Uzumaki's name if you please.

Sasuke accepted the papers and signed them underneath Naruto's name. She collected the papers as well as the pen, handed Naruto a credit card and bid them good day. She left as quickly as she'd come and Naruto sat on the couch trying to make heads or tails of it. He was confused at it was making his head hurt.

"So what else do we need to do to finish up the house?" Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned and leaned back onto the couch.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the kitchen table compiled a list of the things that needed to be finished and what they would change.

Naruto glanced at the sketch of the patio Sasuke had drawn a two days ago and picked it up.

"How about we built this?"

Sasuke looked at the drawing and then at Naruto, "Why?"

"Because, it would look good in the backyard and a deck would be pretty awesome to hang out on.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess we can. I used the backyard as a model anyway. It should fit."

The boys made a trip down to the hardware store and picked up everything they would need to build the deck and ordered the wood and everything else to be delivered. They walked back to the house with bags filled with the stuff they'd need. Once they got it in the house they placed the bags full of hardware at the back door and set off to the third floor to finish up the master bathroom project they'd started before the black-out had occurred. Naruto still had no idea how it'd happened but was grateful the power came back on by the next morning.

The boys finished it up, and they started to paint the walls. They were about done with everything and then they'd be waiting on the materials for deck to arrive. Sasuke and Naruto worked diligently for a while and were sneaking peeks at one another. Sasuke caught Naruto out of the corner of eye looking at him. Both boys we're at a point we're there was mutual attraction present but one of them had to be brave and neither of them we're at that point of making 'the move' just yet.

So sly glances would have to suffice.

The materials for the deck arrived and the boys began building it. Sasuke had been right and the measurements checked out. They had enough would to make a deck without interfering with the garden plot. Naruto watched as Sasuke tightened the bolts, once again shirtless, and his back was glistening with sweat. Naruto was becoming mesmerized by him. Sasuke finished tightening and glanced over at saw Naruto.

"Like what you see?" He said flirtaciously.

"Che, I'm just wondering how long it will take for you to sunburn."

Sasukeshook his head. "Dobe, when your as pale as me you know better and put sunscreen on before hand."

Naruto blushed. "Did you get you back?"

"Yes, it was rather challenging. Perhaps next time I'll ask for your assistance."

Naruto licked his lips at the thought of touching Sasuke the way he'd frisked him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, and Naruto was raised not to be a liar.

"Ready to take a lunch break and maybe go get something to drink?"

The raven haired man thought about it before giving a sharp nod. He bent down and grabbed his shirt and put it on.

They walked the street until they decided on a sushi bar.

They walked in and after a while gave their drink orders.

"You like sake, Teme?"

"Yes."

Naruto shuddered.

"Why, you don't?"

"No! It's super bitter and it's gross." Naruto said making a face.

Sasuke looked at him in bewilderment. The man was born and raised in Konoha and didn't like sake.

"What kind of sake did you try?"

"The kind my grandmother drinks. I took a shot of it and almost threw it back up. It was disgusting. I swore from that moment on that I would never let sake pass these lips again."

"Why, would you take a shot of sake, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"It's how Baa-chan drinks it. She pours a cup and just takes a shot. She polishes off a bottle easily."

"You're not supposed to tip it back like a shot. You're supposed to sip it."

Naruto gave off a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Waitress could you please come here?" Sasuke called the young woman over. "Would you mind bring my companion here some Fuji Apple Sake?" Sasuke asked with a pleasant smile. The young woman nodded and walked off.

"Teme…"

"Just shush and try it."

The woman came back with their drinks setting down the sake cups and went back to bring their food orders. After a moment of so she came back down and set the sushi platters in front of them and a bowl of miso soup.

Naruto poured a small amount of sake into the cup and brought it to his lips and took a sip.

After an hour or so, stomachs full of sushi, and a certain blonde who resorting back to taking shots of the sake and practically downing his and then Sasuke's, the two of them walked out of the bar once again having Naruto hanging off him except the two of them were laughing together.

Sasuke looked up mid-laugh and saw a black car parked across the street and furrowed his eyebrows. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see in. He shrugged it off. Naruto got infront of SAsuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You should carry me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they walked together like that for a bit.

"You would like that wouldn't you. Would you like for me to throw you over my shoulder or perhaps bridal style would please you more."

Naruto snorted and they resumed walking with Sasuke's arm over Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's arm around his waist. Sasuke glanced back over at his shoulder to the car and saw the driver's side window had cracked a bit, but Sasuke still couldn't make out the person in the car.

He tightened his grip onto Naruto who was in serious danger of face planting and carried onward.

They got back to the house and Naruto, who was at this point tipsy straightened himself up.

"We should get back to work."

"Are you sure you're okay to work?"

"Yes Teme, a slight buzz doesn't affect my work ethic. Full on blackout drunk on the other hand…" His hand slowly made it's way back up to his head and he scratched it with a nervous smile.

Sasuke smiled back at him slightly. Naruto looked adorable like that.

"Ok, to the deck."

The boys started building the frame to it since they'd gotten the floor part done.

They set the ladder up and Naruto climbed up to the top. Bu this point the buzz was gone and Naruto had gone back to normal, more or less.

Sasuke stood at the base of the ladder to steady it while the blonde worked.

*****You have reached you're warning area*****

Naruto began to descend the ladder while Sasuke still stood at the base of holding it. The raven haired mad had his obsidian eyes glued to the blondes backside. The sheer sexual tension that had been building up in the house was maddening. Those expressive blue eyes had begun haunting his dreams to a point. All of a sudden Naruto's slipped and he can down the ladder. Sasuke grabbed him easily enough turning him in his arms. The Uchiha had one hand on the blonde's lower back and the other on his shoulder.

The pair of them held each other's gaze. Naruto licked his lips subconsciously and that was all Sasuke could take before he covered Naruto's soft lips with his own. Sasuke used his hold on the blonde to press him flush against his body. That hand that was on Naruto's lower back dropped to his ass and Sasuke gave a firm squeeze.

Naruto breathed out into Sasuke's mouth disconnecting their lips. Sasuke's placed kisses trailing from the corner of Naruto's lips to his cheekbone and down to the blonde's neck.

Naruto was working hard to control his breathing. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped on to Sasuke's broad shoulders to his neck. He ran one of his hands through the dark locks and when Sasuke started to suck on his neck hard, he bucked against Sasuke and let out a breathy moan.

Sasuke groaned at the sudden contact and dropped his other hand to Naruto's ass and grinded against the blonde. Naruto bit Sasuke's earlobe and dragged his teeth down.

Sasuke shuddered lightly.

"Naruto," gasp, "do you want to?"

Naruto pulled the Uchihas head back to look at him with half lidded eyes that contained lust. He looked flushed and completely ravishing. Sasuke felt his pants tighten uncomfortably at the sight.

"Dobe, I need to know right now."

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke went straight for Naruto's moist lips.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed as a tangled pair of limbs up the first flight of stair and stumbled only once. The blonde tripped on the last stair on the first flight on the stairs landing backwards and Sasuke landing on top of him. Sasuke mouth was back on Naruto's neck in moments.

Sasuke let his hands travel all over Naruto's body. He was definitely a happy man. He parted the blondes legs with his knee and started grinding against Naruto with full force. Naruto's breathing and moaning escalated in volume and Sasuke was losing control of himself slowly. Every moan, every lip bite and every time the dobe looked up at him he could feel his self-control slipping.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke crashed his lips back into the blondes. He quickly undid Naruto's jeans and sat up on his knees. He hurriedly pulled off the blonde's shoes and socks leaving them to fall down the stairs behind them. He gripped the sides of Naruto's pants pulled them off in one fluid movement. He looked up Naruto's beautiful tanned legs to Naruto's boxers and the blondes shirt which were obstructing his view. He dove forward grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulled it up off the blonde. Sasuke attached his lips to Naruto's chest almost immediately after it was exposed. He brought his hands down to Naruto's hips and slid his hands inside and gripped his exposed hips. He sucked on each of the blondes nipples making them hard and he earned small gasps from it. Sasuke crawled backwards slightly before moving his hands to the hem of the blonde's boxers and slowly started to pull them down. Sasuke placed kisses along the bottom of the blonde's abdomen.

Naruto sucked in a breath when Sasuke suddenly pulled his boxers down leaving him exposed. Sasuke looked back up to Naruto with those eyes. The same eyes that Naruto remembered seeing in the old portrait. The held a lot of emotions, all of them strong. Those eyes Naruto felt pierce straight through his soul and into his heart. It was like Sasuke saw him. Naruto shuddered at the intensity he felt from them.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back exposing his neck. Sasuke threw the blondes boxers off behind him. Sasuke laid down using his elbows to prop himself up. He breathed hot air over the blonde's length. He picked it up by the base and brought the head to his mouth and sucked.

Naruto had dropped his upper body completely when he felt Sasuke's mouth take his head in. He could feel his tongue swirling around it applying pressure at the tip. Sasuke opened his mouth wider to take more of the blonde it. The tip hit the back of the Uchiha throat just as his mouth reached the base. Sasuke hollowed out his cheeks and sucked.

Naruto could already feel a familiar coil in his stomach tightening. He gripped Sasuke's hair and brought his other hand to his mouth making a fist and biting his knuckles. This felt too good. Naruto's eyes snapped open as Sasuke continued his ministrations. Naruto's breathing became ragged and he was starting to buck slightly into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gave Naruto's length one last suck before letting Naruto's length fall from his mouth. He came up and gave Naruto another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man bringing him to a sitting position. He cupped the blondes cheeks and lifted and the blonde instinctively wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. Sasuke carried Naruto up the stairs before coming into the master bedroom. He set Naruto down on the bed looking him over. He looked absolutely delectable. And Sasuke was going to eat him up. Sasuke took his clothes off as quickly as possible before walking over to his backpack and grabbing a small tube and a square wrapper out. He joined Naruto and placed himself between the blonde's legs and hovered over him before laying himself of top. He gave Naruto a gentle kiss and lightly ground down onto him.

"Naruto, I don't want to hurt you. So I'm going to need to listen and trust me ok." Sasuke said with pleading eyes.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Ok, I need you to turn over." Sasuke lightly squeezed his leg in reassurance.

Naruto flipped over onto his stomach. He saw Sasuke's arm reach up by his head grabbing a couple of decorative pillows. He lifted Naruto by the hips placing the firm pillows underneath. He spread Naruto's legs bending the knees giving Sasuke a view he was enjoying. He gave Naruto a soft kiss at the small of his back before grabbing the tube and coating his three fingers in the cold slippery substance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Naruto breathed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?"

Naruto looked back and sat up turning over his shoulder giving Sasuke a kiss.

"Yes"

He laid back down how Sasuke had positioned him before.

Sasuke poked his middle finger at Naruto's entrance allowing Naruto to get the slight flinch out before sliding it it. He made sure to pump it in and out a few times. Sasuke began placing between his shoulda and the base of his neck.

"Relax" Sasuke whispered in his ear before slowly adding the second finger.

Naruto took a sharp breath but kept relaxed while Sasuke began to scissor him and fully prep him. After a short time Sasuke added the third and slipped in a fourth for good measure.

Sasuke grabbed the condom and rolled it on before grabbed the tube and putting extra lube on it.

Sasuke wiped his hand on the bedspread before placing one hand to Naruto's hip and the other to help guide himself it. Sasuke got the tip lined up and started to slowly push it. He gripped the headboard to steady himself.

Naruto's rear was burning. He knows there was four finger up there but it was a different kind of feeling to be penetrated this way. He relaxed his body again and pushed back slightly. He couldn't tell if he was trembling or Sasuke was.

Once Sasuke had gotten fully sheathed he waited for Naruto to give an Ok. He felt Naruto's heat around his member and was relishing it. If Sasuke had to name the feeling it was pure bliss.

Naruto started to nod his head, "You can move."

Sasuke pulled out slightly before lightly thrusting back it repeating the action again and again ever so slightly changing the angle each time.

'Where is it..'

One particular thrust made Naruto moan and that is when Sasuke began to aim all his thrusts at that spot building up speed and force each time.

Naruto had been reduced to moans and screams within minutes and Sasuke wasn't doing any better. He held Naruto's hips with enough force to bruise and had built him up to a force that was near brutal.

Naruto reached back and grabbed Sasuke by the wrists and Sasuke looked down watching himself get swallowed by Naruto over and over.

Sasuke suddenly pulled out and flipped Naruto over. His lower back now on the pillows Sasuke straddled his right leg and lifted Naruto's left leg up by the knee before he pushed back in. He gave the blonde's ankle a kiss before he began pounding into him.

Naruto was the vision of pure ecstasy at the moment. Eyes shut, mouth open and beautiful moans spilling from his red lips and sweat rolling down his hair line and down flushed cheeks. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and started to stroke it fast.

"Sas-Sasuke I'm going to..." Naruto failed to finish before another moan came out.

Sasuke dropped his leg quickly and got off of his right leg, before coming down and crashing his lips onto Naruto's alright as his came covering both of their heaving sweaty chests. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's sweat covered shoulders as he felt Sasuke's thrusts slow down. Sasuke pulled back to look Naruto in the eyes.

He knew right then and there, he would never be able to leave Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out slowly wincing slightly as he did. He got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a towel a few moments later to clean Naruto's chest off before cleaning off his own. Sasuke tossed the towel on the floor by the bathroom door and walked back and joined Naruto back on the bed pulling the smaller framed blonde into his arms before the pair of them drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters…**

Chapter 8

Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled snuggling up to the source of warmth next to him. Naruto smiled happily. He felt relaxed and happy. Naruto heard a heartbeat and slowly opened his eyes. He tiled his head up to see a pair of black eyes staring back at him with just as much happiness as his held. He felt some fingers run through his hair. Naruto shut his eyes again and relaxed into Sasuke form.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke's voice asked softly which he continued combing his fingers through blonde locks.

Naruto moved slightly feeling a low ache in his back and a slight sting in his rear but nothing too bad.

"Fine actually."

"Are you sure, I could go get you some aspirin?"

"No. Just stay here and don't move. I'm going back to sleep." Naruto said sleepily.

He heard a slight chuckle and felt Sasuke's chest rise and fall slightly.

"Of course, your comfort comes before my basic human needs." Sasuke felt Naruto smile against his skin.

"Yes it does."

Naruto climbed off of him and rolled onto his back. He looked up at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke looked back at him and then toward the bathroom before throwing off the sheets with no shame and got off the bed and walked towards the restroom in all his naked glory.

"Meoooowwwwwwww. Daddy likes the view." Naruto cat-called after him.

Sasuke shook his head, "Happy to be present for your viewing pleasure Mr. Snuggles." Sasuke called back with a snicker.

"Nothing wrong with snuggling. You know you like it."

Sasuke reemerged from the restroom. He walked back over to Naruto and the blonde looked him up and down, blue eyes stopping towards the the dark-haired man's mid section.

"How did that even fit." The blonde said with wide eyes.

"Hn. It's not even up all the way and you're impressed by my size. I'm flattered."

Naruto face-palmed.

He felt weight shift on the bed and Sasuke crawled over to him straddling his weight. He grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them down on either side of Naruto's face. He leaned in bringing his lips above Naruto's lips. He placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips nipping at the bottom lip.

"You don't regret it do you?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Do you?" Naruto challenged.

"Nope." Sasuke said and sealed Naruto's mouth close with his own.

Once they broke away they gave each other a few lingering kisses.

"So what does that make us now?"

"It makes you mine." Sasuke stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nuh uh. What gives you the idea that I'm yours."

Sasuke let go of his wrists and brought them down to Naruto's ass cupping it and massaging it and he grinded into Naruto's pelvis a bit.

"Because, I'm a possessive bastard and I said so." Sasuke said while kissing the corner of Naruto's lips.

"How about I'll be your's, if you become mine. It's only fair that we both get something." Naruto said with a sly smile.

"I think I can live with that." Sasuke kissed Naruto's full lips. Sasuke wasn't sure when or how but he was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with a mischievous blonde-haired blue eyed angel.

"Alright Teme, off. And go be a good boyfriend and get me ramen for breakfast.

"What is with you and ramen?"

"It's the love of my life. You have to accept that if you want my ass."

Sasuke groaned, "You know, in some relationships that could count as an affair."

"Kind of like you and your tomato's. I've noticed. "

Sasuke laughed and got off his new 'boyfriend'. He rolled onto his back and watched his blonde get up.

He smirked at the slight limp the blonde was sporting. Boyfriends. I guess that's what they were and since he and Naruto had gotten to know each other first, Sasuke wasn't going to have to worry about whether or not they'd get along or if Naruto would annoy him. This could actually work.

Maybe, just maybe Sasuke would get a happy ending after all.

Both boys bathed together in comfortable silence. They'd already seen eachother in the nude all morning, why shower separately when they could just conserve water. And make a certain Uchiha very happy.

"I created a monster." Naruto said while the Uchiha groped him and was feasting on his neck.

"Hn."

"I was thinking about going and seeing the owner sometime this week. Would you like to come and meet her."

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke froze.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you."

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and faced Sasuke.

If it wasn't for the impending confession Naruto would've laughed at how Sasuke looked. Wet hair, sitting in the tub knees up and a slightly guilty look on his face. And with eyes that showed he was on the defense for a scolding.

"What is it?" Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Remember that first afternoon we went out drinking?"

Naruto nodded.

"You got really drunk."

Naruto blinked.

"And you kind of told me about Mrs. Namikaze and I possibly coaxed her location out of you."

Naruto's eyebrows slowly started to rise.

"Look, I told you I came here looking for help from my family. I didn't know you very well and I wanted to have some sort of security if that makes sense."

Sasuke sighed, "I went and I saw her. I asked for her help. She didn't deny me help, but she hadn't granted it. So I've been biding me time. I don't know what's going to happen."

"What kind of help did you ask for exactly?"

"Honestly, I asked if there was any way she could help me. She said she was in the midst of selling it. She offered to pay for a motel for me to stay at, but I didn't want to impose on her and you'd already said I could stay here while you were renovating. I don't like asking for help Naruto. Not from anyone."

Sasuke dropped his eyes.

'Did Nozomi pull the sale in order to help Sasuke out? Did that make this Sasuke's fault? No, it didn't. That wasn't Sasuke's fault. Nozomi had that right and it was her choice. But still. She had to have motivation in doing so and Sasuke was likely the reason.'

"Teme, thank you for being honest. I'm not mad. She is your family and you have the right to see her and it wasn't fair of me to use her as blackmail even a little. So, I'm sorry. But, I'm now trying to figure out if she pulled the sale because of you."

"I didn't ask for her to pull the sale or even hint at it. I'm not the kind of person to just take something away from another person."

Naruto brought his hands up to his newly acquired basterd of a boyfriends face and made him look him in the eyes.

"I know it's not your fault of anything like that. But for now Teme, I want breakfast. So since you seem to have comfortable placed yourself as the seme, that means, your paying. "

Sasuke nodded. Probably the only down fall to being a top.

Naruto climbed out of the bathroom and sing-songed "Seme Teme" while getting dressed.

"Baka." He sighed under his breath with a smile.

Both men could currently be found back on the deck, one working, the other, being less productive.

They were so close to being finished and the Teme decided his time would be better spent admiring the blonde.

"Just because we are a couple now does not permit you to be lazy."

"I'm not being lazy. I"m thinking."

The blonde dropped his tools and looked at the mischievous dark haired male.

"About?"

"All the possibilities."

From the mp smirk Sasuke gave, Naruto knew saw the dirty implication.

"Get up. Now. Or else I will require two years of courting, formal dates and dinners, you meeting my grandparents, getting them to bless our relationship, an engagement ring, two more years and a wedding before you get to explore all those possibilities."

Sasuke knew the sound of a threat when he heard it. He made a face and got up while the blonde stuck his tongue out in victory teasing.

"Better put that back in your mouth before I give it something to do." The Uchiha growled.

Naruto retracted his tongue before he found out if his new boyfriend would carry out a threat.

Once the deck was more or less built both Naruto and Sasuke walked the house starting from the basement all the way up to the attic making notes and changes they'd like to make on the house. They would run the list by Nozomi before shopping

Naruto had already replaced the electricity without injury so they'd be able to add more lighting and the house would short out from the higher wattage.

The list consisted of measurements of each room and what they'd like to do to it and what furniture would be placed in it.

The basement would for the time being remain empty, the first floor would be converted into a sitting room, give the fireplace an upgrade, they'd mount a T.V on the wall and add some bookcases. The second floor would get painted according to each room and the kitchen would get completely updated. The second floor bedroom would be flipped into an office since it was smaller. The third floor would have the two spare bedrooms painted and turned into guest rooms while the master bedroom would get its own fireplace updated and a t.v. in there.

They both decided to kill sometime by picking out fixtures and paint color swatches for every room. The first floor had been painted and now it was time for the rest of the house. They got their jackets on and exited out the door. Sasuke walked down the front steps first and saw the black car from yesterday parked towards the middle of the street. The engine turned on and the car started to drive off.

Sasuke didn't believe in coincidences like that. He ran down the street after the car and Naruto called after him, but the car ripped out of the street before Sasuke could get close enough to see a driver. He slowed and felt his stomach turn a bit. He sincerely hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. If so, it was a damn omen of things to come and he was not going to let anyone screw up what he had going for him. He was in a relationship with someone he could actually see it working out with, a job that let him live in his family's old house rent and bill free and he was slowly making progress into getting back in school.

He glared harshly at nothing in particular when Naruto had caught up.

"What the hell Teme? What'd you run off like that for?" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice.

Sasuke looked at him breathing heavily, "Naruto did you recognize that car?"

Naruto furrowed his eye rows together before shaking his head. He hadn't gotten a great look at it, but it was too expensive for any of his friends to drive and his Grandparents didn't own any black cars.

"Why?"

" I think someone is following us. I saw that same car yesterday when we were walking home."

On the walk to the hardware store both boys keys an eye out for any black cars with tinted windows. None surfaced, but it kept them on edge.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand and he saw Sasuke flinch.

"What, not comfortable with public displays of affection scaredy cat?" Naruto taunted.

"No." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and spun him I front of him and kissed him.

Sasuke pulled back with a smirk, "Are you?"

"Bastard. Stop making me feel like a woman!"

Sasuke snickered while Naruto walked off in front of him fuming slightly.

A few strangers stared at the blonde from the sudden outburst.

They returned with a list of items and measurements and the color swatches. They walked hand in hand when they saw a black car drive by, Naruto rubbed the back of Sasuke's hand in reassurance. If someone was watching them, let them. They could watch all they wanted. Naruto didn't give a damn.

"Just calm down Teme, they are simply just jealous they don't have this delectable ass."

Sasuke turned and stared at Naruto before letting his hand go and grabbing Naruto's ass with a smirk and then wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders and holding him close.

"If you and I had kids people would die from sexiness overload." Naruto said as if that was a possibility and for all Sasuke knew, it could be.

Sasuke made a coughing noise.

"What. We're you really and ugly child," Naruto did a mock gasp and placed his hand over his chest," maybe you had plastic surgery to look like your great great uncle. You're an imposter."

Sasuke's laughter bubbled up in his chest before some of it came out.

"No, I haven't had any kind of surgery like that. The only surgery I ever had was laser eye surgery which I got in college."

"You used to wear glasses."

"Yes"

" I bet that looked sexy." Naruto snickered.

"Actually it did. But I didn't like having to buy new glasses every year or so I saved up 5 grand and had the surgery. Spent about two days on pain meds and about six months in sunglasses. Definitely a decision I don't regret. The biggest pain in the ass was to not rub my eyes."

"How bad was your vision."

"It wasn't bad. I just needed glasses for reading."

"Wish I could've seen them."

Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Maybe if you meet my older brother he will show you a picture."

Sasuke knew for a fact Itachi had wallet sized school photos in his wallet so everyone could see how "kawaii" his otouto was. It was embarrassing.

Sasuke and Naruto kept walking like that back to the house. They went around and placed the swatches in every room. Once that task was done they listed exactly what color and how much paint every room or area would need. Both boys headed to the kitchen and sat down.

"So what's the dinner plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmm, Ichiraku's sounds amazing. And it would be even more amazing if my wonderful sexy strong boyfriend walked over and got take-out" Naruto said over exaggerating compliments and batting his eye lashes.

"Or we can walk over there and my sexy delectable delicious boyfriend can work off that meal before he eats it."

"Ramen isn't that bad for you."

"It's high in sodium and with the quantity you consume you'd have to run around all of Koniha twice before it could count as 'ok' for you." Sasuke said with a slight twitch to his eyebrow.

The image of Mr. Lee popped into Naruto's head.

"Pretty please, you didn't work as much this morning and I'm really tired."

Sasuke was well aware Naruto was ass kissing and was completely full of it.

"And your real motive for asking me to go pick up the food?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go geez." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke resigned himself to his fate.

"If you want, you could bend over and take it and I'll go get the food."

"Never." Sasuke said daring Naruto to challenge him again.

"It's just a thought. You get so sensitive when it comes to your butt being owned. I let you do me. It's not that bad. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"That's because I took my time prepping your virgin ass. Which will be pounded into again tonight. Now I have to be a gentleman and get my devious boyfriend his precious high blood pressure waiting to happen."

"Bye Teme!" Naruto called after him.

In reality Naruto honestly didn't want to go back out walking since they'd just gotten back and Ichiraku's came to mind as an afterthought.

Naruto waited about 20 minutes before he got bored. He'd grown accustomed to Sasuke and may have missed him. A small bit. Not that much. But some. Ok ok he missed him. That bastard had clawed his way into his heart and seemed pretty comfortable. After giving a dramatic sigh he went and waited on the steps outside. He would probably go see Nozomi tomorrow. He needed to go over the list with her and ask about the house and its halt in the sale. He didn't feel the need to pester her about Sasuke, he trusted him. Maybe he'd invite the bastard along. He smiled.

He saw two figures round the corner. One was definitely a woman and judging by the figure of the other it was a tall thin man. The girl was stumbling in her heels and was shouting at the man who was shouting back. From where Naruto was he couldn't understand what was being said. They stopped about half way down the streets and the woman did some arm motions and placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto smirked. Women were comical to a point.

"I feel bad for that dude. He's got a crazy one."

Sasuke came back holding a few bowls of ramen and an order of onigiri and an order of sashimi.

His Dobe was going to get fat. Well, it was up to him to make sure he kept the blonde exercised and in shape.

He licked his lips and smirked. After dinner, Sasuke was going to coax the blonde into a wonderful round of playtime and they'd cuddle in front of the fireplace for awhile and then he would give his blonde angel a relaxing massage before going for round two.

Sasuke came around the corner and walked down the middle of the street. He saw two figures to his right, but paid them no heed. He saw his target of future pleasure inducing and he slightly shivered at the memory of Naruto's heat wrapped around his cock.

Naruto watched the sexiest delivery boy on earth walking closer with each step with the most heavenly food on Earth. All of a sudden Naruto saw the woman make a straight line for Sasuke and Naruto got up and started to walk towards Sasuke at a pace. With the recent stalking he wasn't sure he liked this.

Sasuke suddenly found a pair of arms wrap around him tightly before hearing an annoyed sigh. Sasuke saw Naruto in front of him so who the hell had the gall to hug him.

Sasuke turned his head with fire in his eyes and barely restrained anger. His eyes landed on an old acquaintance of his and his eyes dropped and he saw red. Literally.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun. I've missed you." A theatrical red headed nightmare from Sasuke's hell sobbed.

"How the fuck did you find me Karin" Sasuke all but roared.

"I had you flagged as a missing person when you left. We still have to get married." She was still delusional and psycho.

Naruto had already connected the dots and made a move to calm Sasuke down before his Teme connected his fist to someone's face which wasn't going to take long.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put a comforting arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

Naruto took notice of the male standing with a bored expression. "Yo." The stranger said.

"Yes, your assistance isn't required. My fiancée and I will be leaving."

Naruto could hear Sasuke grinding his teeth.

"Now, darling, where is your place. We have some catching up to do." Karin said while walking her fingers up his chest suggestively as she moved to touch his chin and lean in for a kiss he snapped his head to the side in anger.

"To answer your question, he lives with me, in my house, and he sleeps in my bed with me and no, there isn't any room for you. Now we have to go and eat dinner and feed each other romantically licking up up spilt food from each others lips by candlelight. Good bye."

Naruto wretched her arms off of Sasuke and they walked off together. Naruto grabbed bags from one of his hands and they held hands to the door.

Naruto and Sasuke heard the male roar with laughter," Bye Sasuke. See you around!"

Sasuke shook his head and entered the house.

Naruto looked back at the woman. She spelled trouble for them. The man hasn't stopped laughing. He was actually laying in the street. She threw her clutch at him before stomping off. The man got up and gave Naruto a slight salute before walking off still laughing.

"Sasuke you alright?"

Sasuke sat on the couch and shook his head. The food was on the floor abandoned.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Karin's been obsessed for years. Suigetsu probably got bullied into coming. But one thing is for sure. "

Naruto looked at him concerned.

"Nothing good can come from them being here." Sasuke held his hands in his head.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and straddled his weight bringing Sasuke's head to his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Naruto would stick it out with his new boyfriend. Screw whoever was trying to mess with them. Naruto had determination set in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**I was flipping through some of the chapters and noticed all the mistakes. Lol, sorry. My iPad and computer have different versions of autocorrect. On a third note, I'm now concerned I haven't uploaded full chapters. But since there haven't been any complaints about things cutting off midway I don't think so… Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews; it's a huge motivation thank you.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Be advised.**

Chapter 9

Naruto laid awake in bed. It was probably around midnight. His arms crossed on his chest and his ankles crossed. He was contemplating a lot. The arrival of less than favorable people, that black car and Nozomi. What the hell was going on. He also thought on Sasuke's past. A frown marred the blonde's face. Sasuke had a bright future in front of him and he was so close but wasn't able to grasp it because someone set a hurdle in front of him. Sasuke claimed he didn't wreck his father's property, but he had a record against him and Naruto understood that. When he'd been in school if any prank was pulled he was the first one called from class.

But Sasuke's record consisted of curfew violations and little things that honestly didn't even matter.

But that's how it was.

Sasuke couldn't go back to school until his debt was cleared.

Naruto could feel Sasuke moving around in his sleep and the blonde looked at him. He was tossing and turning and his brows furrowed. Naruto unfolded him arms and reached over stroking his hand through soft black locks. Naruto gave a cheeky smile when Sasuke relaxed almost instantly at the contact and started resting more peacefully.

Naruto turned on his side fully to watch Sasuke sleep. He looked much better without the knitted eyebrows.

Naruto would figure it out. He cuddled up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his chest and smirked when Sasuke's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Looks like I'm not the only one he likes to snuggle." Naruto whispered softly to himself.

Naruto shut his eyes with a smile and Sasuke who had woken up smirked down at the smaller man. Sasuke took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

A few more hours past and Naruto woke up to being spooned by his Hentai boyfriend grinding into his backside kissing his neck.

"Your a horny bastard you know that?" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, but you love it." Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear before dragging his teeth on the lobe.

Naruto felt his boyfriend poking into him before he sighed. Sasuke climbing over him and looked down at him.

"Do you think we have time for some fun this morning." Sasuke asked while slowly grinding into Naruto's pelvis.

"No." Naruto said while looking up at Sasuke.

His Teme looked like someone had splashed ice cold water on his and then dropped a ton of bricks over him. Shocked and crushed.

Naruto let out a laugh and smiled cheekily up at him.

"Your too easy to mess with Teme. You let your sexual appetite consume you and then leave yourself wide open for attacks.

Sasuke on the other hand glared and grabbed the hem of Naruto's boxers and pulled them off in a fluid moment tossing them across the room.

Naruto gasped when the cold morning air hit his now exposed skin.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs apart and went straight for Naruto's inner thigh biting down and sucking until it left a hickey. He continued this until red marks covered Naruto's inner thighs and Naruto was moaning, gasping and hard.

Sasuke let his breath fan over Naruto's cock.

"Dobe-"

"Teme!"

"Hn. I asked you if we had some time for fun this morning."

"Yes." Naruto said a little too breathlessly.

"Yes what."

"Yes we have time for fun as you so eloquently put it." Naruto said with wide eyes and very much awake.

With a smirk, Sasuke got off of the bed while Naruto watched him with huge eyes.

"You bastard. Your seriously going to leave me like this."

Sasuke's smirk and gone into a full blown smile.

"Now who is too easy too mess with when blinded by lust." Sasuke said while bending down and grabbing something.

"That's not fair! You totally got me turned on and now your just going to leave me like this?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke wasn't even trying to contain the snickering. He turned around holding a tube of lube and tossed it to the now calm blonde.

Naruto picked it up from the bed and held it while looking at Sasuke who crawled back onto the bed.

"Sorry to inform you Dobe, but you don't get naturally wet and we need some assistance. Your not even close to ready to try without lube." Sasuke said while pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck which were colored red.

"Pervert."

"Just stating facts Baka."

"How much time to you think about sex?"

"Sex in general or sex with you?"

"Both."

"In general, a bit. But with you, most of the day." Sasuke said with a perverted look.

"You really are a monster."

"Hn. Be grateful you had a sexy monster lurking in your closet."

Naruto started cracking up while Sasuke popped the cap on the lube. Sasuke reached down and found the hole and put a finger in.

"Hey! A little warning would've been nice." Naruto said with a small glare.

"Shush Baka. Your much sexier when you don't talk."

Sasuke continued to move the finger in and out and then added a second.

Naruto's breathing had quicken and deepened into a harsh pant when Sasuke struck his prostate. Sasuke abused the gland until he got a third in. Naruto scrunched his eyes up. He relaxed his body as much as possible with Sasuke hitting that spot. Naruto was seeing stars.

Naruto started to arch his back and Sasuke deemed him ready. He maneuvered himself out of his boxers and got some lube on himself taking a quick intake of breath at the cold liquid. Last time he'd used a condom, but once he'd started to push in he thought he was going to die right then and there.

Naruto sucked in breath and tried to control his breathing. It wasn't painless, but the fact he was being bent in half wasn't helping. Last time Sasuke had entered him from behind with a surplus of lube. Once Sasuke got all the way in he froze. Naruto looked up and confirmed Sasuke was definitely the second sexiest person alive right after himself. His lips were parted and he was breathing with a slight shudder, his arm that was holding one of Naruto's leg up slightly was fully flexed and Sasuke already had a layer of sweat making him shimmer slightly. Naruto laughed slightly.

"Can I ask what's amusing?" The raven haired sex god asked with restraint.

" I can't believe your mine." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and placed a kiss on his lips.

"And your mine. You better get used to it." Sasuke placed a kiss to Naruto's temple.

Sasuke chose a more leisure pace to start with drawing soft moans from Naruto. After a few minutes of the love making and kissing Sasuke reached back grabbing the back of Naruto's knees unhooking his ankles and then flipped them over so Naruto was on top.

"What, too scared to ride Dobe? I'm giving you your wish. Your on top." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Teme..." Naruto said with an experimental roll of his hips.

Naruto reach his hand up and grabbed the head board with on hand and started to ride. He looked down at Sasuke who was flushed.

Sasuke was drinking up the sight. This was definitely going to become a favorite position with Naruto. He watched his cock practically get swallowed by Naruto. He thrusted his hips upward which caused Naruto to freeze with a slight moan.

Sasuke began meeting his blonde thrust for thrust and built up momentum and Naruto's moans rose in volume.

Sasuke sat up suddenly and threw Naruto back onto his back bending the blonde in half and pounded into him. The force of Sasuke's thrusts were causing them to slide to the edge of the bed. Naruto's head made it off the edge of the bed and it didn't take long for his shoulder too as well. Naruto felt the blood rush to his head.

Sasuke yanked Naruto back onto the bed and kept his onslaught of Naruto's prostate up. Naruto could feel the muscles in his abdomen tensing and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Sas-"

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts and Naruto came hard all over his chest. The tightening caused by Naruto coming set Sasuke off by surprise and he slowed down his thrusts.

Naruto felt the warm substance filling him. Sasuke pulled out and the cum followed dropping out.

Sasuke got to his feet and picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom with a content look on his face. He set the blonde down against the wall and turned the water on testing the temperature it wasn't too cold for them he picked Naruto back up and set him in the tub and followed by getting in after and getting comfortable behind Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's shoulder and his other hand rubbed Naruto's lower back.

Naruto let his head flop onto Sasuke's chest.

"Why can't you be this sweet all the time?"

"Have sex with me a lot more and I will be."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke kissed the corner of his lips.

Naruto liked this side of Sasuke a lot more. And if he ever craved he'd have to put out. He was becoming a woman thanks to the horny bastard whose fingers were starting to move lower.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke lifted the blonde up slightly and Sasuke slide right back in.

Naruto hissed slightly but relaxed again.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and they stayed like that. When the water was high enough Naruto turned the faucet and went back to relaxing against Sasuke and Sasuke washed him.

Once they were both cleaned off Naruto got off of Sasuke's cock and shook his head while stepping out of the tub wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair.

Sasuke laid in the tub fully stretched out watching Naruto.

"I'd like to go and see your cousin Nozomi today if you don't mind... And I was wondering if you'd like to tag along. "

Sasuke let out a breath of air, which to Naruto almost seemed dramatic.

"I was hoping we could stay in the house all day. Not leaving. And not chancing running into insane rabid delusional fan girls." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Aw, how sad. My wittle Sasu-chan is going to sit and pout in the bathtub all day. Want me to bring you a rubber ducky?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared. "No, but I'd be happy with a squeaky blonde dobe if you've got one of those?" Shouldn't be too hard to find. Perhaps you can look in the mirror." Sasuke shot back.

Damn. He wins this round. Teme.

"Come on grumpy get out and get dressed. If she comes after you beat her down with a stick or something."

Sasuke smiled at the image. Wouldn't that be nice.

Both guys got dressed and after a quick bite to eat approached the front door.

"Hold on, Dobe."

Naruto raised and eyebrow at him.

Sasuke went over to the front window that looked down the street. Sasuke didn't see any car or people. He walked back over to the door and placed both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes seriously.

"When you open the door, we will both bolt out shut and lock the door and run like our lives depend on it. Ok. If we get separated we will meet at the desk to Nozomi's Assissted car Facility."

Naruto blinked at him.

"Do you understand."

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Naruto turned the dead bolt and cracked the door open looking down the street. It was quiet. As usual. Naruto turned the lock on the door ready to run and slam it shut behind him.

Behind him, Sasuke looked ready to sprint a marathon.

Naruto opened the door stepping to the side letting Sasuke run out first before Naruto followed and slammed the door.

Karin came from out of nowhere and chased after Sasuke.

In a sense Naruto was doing the same since the bastard was already at the corner and Naruto had just hit half way down the street with Karin close behind.

"Sasuke-kun! We will make beautiful babies!" Sasuke had sped up after hearing that shout.

Nope. No way in hell would he father a child with her. The only way he was becoming a daddy was if Naruto failed to mention something.

Naruto rounded the corner and saw Sasuke was a couple hundred feet in front of him.

"Holy shit."

Karin passed him up and kept her pursuit up while Naruto stared in disbelief.

Suigetsu walked up behind the blonde.

"The answer to the question your thinking is fear and adrenaline."

"What?"

"How Uchiha runs so fast. He actually terrified of the woman."

"I can see why. What's your business here."

"There is a sword and knife expo this weekend and Konoha has some awesome historical pieces." The man said.

Naruto stared at him curiously. He had nearly white shoulder length hair, purple eyes and sharpened teeth. Naruto honestly wondered what kind of people his Teme knew.

"You must be Suigetsu." Naruto said dryly. He didn't know anything about him, but because he knew the red head he was suspicious.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki." He said while extending a hand.

He didn't seem interested in Naruto and he could tell.

"How do you know Sasuke."

"We'll once upon a time, long before he started tapping your ass, I was his booty call."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Booty call?"

"Yeah, but that ended around the same time Sasuke went back to school and moved on in life. He left behind our little group of friends."

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked again.

"The expo. But I sense your asking why I'm here with her."

Naruto gave a sharp nod.

"Because my father is an asshole and now we are engaged. I'm hoping with enough sharp objects in the house she will fall on one."

Naruto didn't really want to pry.

"See yah Blondie. I have to go and pretend I'm looking for her otherwise my dad won't be too happy. "

Naruto watched as the strange looking man walked off in the opposite direction in which Karin had chased Sasuke.

Naruto jogged to the bus stop and got on once it pulled up taking the same route he had before. He got off and walked up to the familiar building and to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?"

"Not yet. I'm here to see Mrs. Namikaze, but I'm waiting for someone." Naruto flashed her a smile and the nurse blushed.

Naruto watched the front door until he saw familiar black spikes jog up the steps and he walked right through the door as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Hello Dobe."

"Did you run all across Konoha or something?" Naruto said laughing.

"No, but I did loose her over by the jewelry district."

Naruto's eyes widened. That had to be over a mile and a half from here.

"She chased you that far in heels."

"Yes."

Naruto turned and faced the nurse who nodded and led them to Nozomi's room.

Naruto walked in and saw the older woman lying in bed with her eyes shut. The nurse knocked on the door and Nozomi opened her eyes.

"Mrs. Namikaze, you have some visitors." The nurse then bowed to the boys and took her leave.

"Hello Nozomi, it's Naruto and I brought Sasuke along with me." Naruto said while walking over to her bedside.

The old woman gave a beautiful smile.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and and noted they had the same smile. He felt comfortable around both of them.

"Teme, say hi."

"Hello Nozomi-san, it's a pleasure to be back here. I hope we were not intruding."

"Not at all Sasuke. You don't have to be so formal." She said with a small laugh.

"We brought a list along with the prices for the house and we wanted to run it by you."

Nozomi smiled at Naruto's voice.

"Naruto darling, you don't have too. Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will look beautiful."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto light teased.

"Because my old friend, Sakura, told me what a wonderful job you've done with it so far. I trust her opinion."

Naruto blushed.

"She came to see me a couple of days after she met with you and she brought Midori along with her. They visit from time to time."

Sasuke sat on the edge of his seat.

"Sasuke?" Nozomi called out.

"Yes?"

"You seem nervous, are you alright dear?"

Sasuke looked stunned.

"Just so your aware, I had my lawyer look into the information you told me and Midori supplied some information that was useful as well." The old woman stated.

"Did anything come of it?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"There is no way to know for sure, but so far there is definitely evidence supporting your claim. The letter your Great Great Grandmother wrote to my uncle Itachi was found in my father's personal documents. And from what Sakura say's you and Naruto could be identical twins with the small different s of my papa not having whiskers. Although he probably would've loved them if he did."

Naruto self consciously brought his fingers to his cheeks. Sasuke looked at them. He'd never asked how Naruto got them. He didn't even know much about the blonde's personal life. That'd be a perfect dinner conversation.

"Why would your papa have loved having scars that looked like whiskers?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My papa adored foxes. My father bought him a skinned fox fur once and my papa cried because some skinned such a beautiful creature. After that, my father just drew pictures of them for my Papa. I'm not sure whatever happened to the drawings."

Naruto remember the fox fur he'd found. He wasn't going to lie, it had saddened him a bit too.

"I also had a background check done on you..." Nozomi said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke's eyes went back to the old woman.

"How? Don't you need a signature to do one?" It had clicked. That's how Karin had found him. The missing persons would've gone off with his name bei ran and a location. Damn it.

" I am sorry to have upset you, my lawyer gave you the paperwork and said she witnessed you sign it along with the house's paperwork."

Sasuke almost groaned. But he did understand and should've expected it.

"It's fine. Just surprised me is all."

Nozomi nodded her head. She thought the boys would've looked thought the paperwork at least. She probably guessed Naruto had no idea one was still being ran on him. She trusted them, but she wanted to know these gentlemen and her father had taught her to find out as much about a person as possible before extending a hand to help them. Sasuke had asked for help in a sense and she wanted to help him. Naruto was living with at her old residence and was just merely curious about the young man. Her fathers didn't raise a fool.

"Anything else?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked like he p'd gotten his questions answered. But Naruto still had one.

"Nozomi?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Would you happen to know anything about a black car with tinted windows? We feel like we're being followed." Naruto asked nervously and subconsciously looked around uneasy.

"I'm afraid I don't know what color car people drive nowadays, but if I had to guess it may be the private investigator I hired. I do apologize."

Nozomi gave a small bow.

Both boys felt a monument outs weight lift off their shoulders. Nozomi could feel the calmer aura's coming off of them.

"Are you sure it's ok for us to go on a shopping spree with your account?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He still felt kind of bad about it.

"Naruto. That house used to be the most beautiful home in all of Konoha and was home to the men who built New Konoha from the ground up. Do it justice. I have more money that I could spent in another 100 years and that's with eye sight. Now go. Enjoy you day. Get out of here." Nozomi said and the boys didn't need to be prompted. Sasuke saw joy in her paled eyes. He could tell they were once blue. She was a very beautiful woman and he was proud his family had a remarkable woman such as her.

The boys exited the building hand in hand at ease.

They ordered every single thing they'd need to finish the house, some gardening supplies and seeds and then ordered furniture then picked up lunch and groceries for a few days.

All in all, accomplished every task needed to leave the house for the next few days. They could barricade themselves in the house and away from insane red heads.

A few days passed and Karin had been camping outside. Naruto having called the police to remove her each time.

Can anyone say desperate?

The delivery trucks had come and dropped off everything and they'd put everything in it's designated room still boxed and sealed since they still had to paint most of the house still.

Sasuke took up the gardening since Naruto proved to be useless in that department. He also confidently only planted tomato's. once that was said and done they both met up for lunch in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto matched him. The pair walked down the stairs and peeked out the window to see who it was. Looked like a normal guy holding a Manila envelope. Naruto checked the other window looking for a familiar red head before deeming it safe. Sasuke's fan girl radar wasn't peeked so they crack the door open enough so they could see outside.

The man stopped swinging his arms and looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Who are you?" The dark haired man asked.

The young man outside opened the envelope and pulled out some papers and looked back up and nodded to himself.

Sasuke exhaled annoyed. This idiot was wasting his time.

"The man was writing something and folded a few papers before putting them in his back pocket and put the remainder of the papers back in the envelope before handing them to Sasuke.

"What the hell is this?"

The young guy smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, you have been served." With a two finger salute the guy ran off.

Naruto slammed the door locking it before snatching the envelope out of Sasuke's hands and walking over to the couch with them.

Naruto opened the envelope and saw a court summons.

Sasuke leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

"Who the fuck is Fugashi Uchiha?!" The irate blonde yelled.

"My father. Fucking bastard." Sasuke said while glaring hard at the floor.

A tall pale man with black hair walked into the small apartment that belong to one Nozomi Namikaze after the nurse had let him in.

"Nozomi."

The old woman turned her head to face the voice of the visitor with a firm look on her face.

**P.S. I'm starting to construct another story and will probably post the first chapter or so once this story is about to end. I will have another note attached. I decided to try an office romance, but I have other ideas as well. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**A/N: Alright, I know what Sasuke's father's name is but I intentionally changed it. I will let Sasuke explain further.** _To Reviewer littlelazy: I couldn't message you, but if you'd like I could post a one or two chapter version of how it was supposed to go. I'm surprised no one else has asked about it. I suppose they are preoccupied with the current story. :D I'll get it up as soon as possible and I'll leave a note. :D_

Chapter 10

Naruto looked at the form. So Fugashi Uchiha is Sasuke's father.

"I don't know why, but I thought his name would be Fugaku." The blonde said while looking thought the documents.

The irony hadn't gone over Sasuke's head and there was an explanation. Sasuke's father was the only person in his branch of the family that bothered with the original family and even went as far as trying to recreate the original Sasuke and Itachi and their resemblance to their ancestors was pure chance. That throwback gene happened to just appear in his generation.

Fugashi did have resemblance to Fugaku, but some of that was done intentionally.

"My grandfather didn't care much about this part of the family. No one really did." Sasuke started. Naruto listened carefully out of curiously.

"My father alienated himself from his own family because they didn't share his goal and ideals. Don't get me wrong. He actually introduces himself as Fugaku Uchiha. He's never officially changed it, but it is a known alias. He brainwashed himself. His obsession is a little too much. That is why my brother is named Itachi and I'm Sasuke. He actually chose my mother based solely off her resemblance to Mikoto Uchiha and even changed her first name to Mikoto."

Naruto had a blank look; this man had a serious problem and was obsessed with the family.

"He's pissed at me because I'm gay and don't fit his perfect mold. He hates Itachi for the same reason. But he doesn't know I apparently had more in common with the first Sasuke than he thought."

Naruto smirked. 'A preference for sexy blonde men.'

Sasuke got up off the floor and walked to the sofa with a tired expression. He took the papers from Naruto and flipped through him.

"Tch, looks like he's refilling his former claim in Konoha's court system. He thinks I'm trying to get out of paying him for the damages. So basically I have to go, sit in court, listen to his long winded bullshit and then have Koniha re-enforce my payment and I may get a slap on the wrist." Sasuke tossed the papers down and rubbed his face.

"You didn't even do it to begin with. The bastard probably messed his own stuff up like the psycho he is." Naruto paused and saw Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"How much do you have to pay in damages?"

"I have to pay him $25,000 originally. But knowing him that son of a bitch will probably bill me for his transportation and refilling fee here in Konoha. He'll he might even include his dry cleaning bill."

"What the hell is he accusing you of damaging again?!"

"His car. Which happened to be appraised a few days before hand. The damages amounted to 25K, but the car wasn't totaled. He said I took it joy riding and abandoned it. So he had to pay for the tow and mechanic." Sasuke was completely glaring.

Naruto was officially convinced. Sasuke's father was insane.

"And he's doing this because you're gay..."

A sharp nod from the dark haired male confirmed the childish motive.

"... He's an idiot."

Sasuke opened his eyes with an eyebrow quirked.

"Fugaku actually loved his family. I went to the exhibit and saw family photos. Sure he was a stern man but you could see the pride in his face. For your father to be so obsessed with the family and not know much of anything about it makes him an idiot." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone.

Sasuke smiled. He was definitely happy he had Naruto apart of his life. It'd make a lot of things smoother.

"You can't go back to school until it's paid off?"

"No."

"I know some great places to hide a body."

Sasuke burst out laughing. He was tempted though.

Naruto smiled back at him.

Nozomi glared in the direction of the voice.

"Sai. I believe I asked you not to stalk them. I just wanted a general background check."

"You never know a person until you follow them around a bit. They seem decent enough and they are hard-workers. You house is looking magnificent."

"You broke into my house."

"I let myself in while they were asleep. No harm done."

Nozomi sighed. "Did you complete the background check on Naruto?"

"Yes I did. Everything I suspected initially was confirmed Mrs. Namikaze." Sai said with his signature fake smile. He was trying.

Nozomi took a deep breath and a smile came on her face. She had never felt so relieved in her life and so much pride. She was also a lot more confident in her recent decisions.

"There is something else as well."

"Yes?"

I noticed an unfamiliar man at the front desk asking about you. I cut him off and accepted the forms on your behalf. It seems you are being sued."

"Excuse me?"

"One Fugashi Uchiha, also known as Fugaku Uchiha, father of Sasuke is suing you for the entirety of the Uchiha Estate and all things connected to it. He feels as though it is rightfully his." Sai said with a all-knowing smirk.

"Do a complete background check on this unfavorable man who dares try to call himself by my grandfather's name and taint it in such a way. And call my lawyer."

"Already been done Mrs. Namikaze." Sai said with a nod.

Sai was a smart man. Just because Nozomi wasn't blood to the Uchiha clan doesn't mean she hadn't inherited their will or ways. She was the Daughter of a two powerful men who people knew not to to mess with. People treaded carefully around those men and their descendants have just been under estimated greatly.

Sai announced his departure and walked out of Konoha Assisted Living with a smirk and got in his black car with tinted windows and drove off to look into Fugashi Uchiha.

Fugashi, or as he liked to be called Fugaku, sat comfortably in luxurious hotel suite looking out over Konoha.

He sat in his patio chair with a glass of wine sipping on it and savoring the bittersweet taste. He sucked his teeth and sported a victorious smirk.

He'd been waiting for his opportune moment and it arrived. Sasuke had practically added the icing to the cake by coming here.

He was the rightful heir to the Uchiha Estate and he was going to prove it. That old lady would have to relinquish her hold on it and pass it on to him. He would get all the money and have power of attorney over her in her final days. Sasuke wouldn't see a dime and neither would his ungrateful first born Itachi. It would all be his.

He tightened his lips at the thought of his failure of offspring. Those boys couldn't have failed him more if they'd tried.

Itachi had run off and moved out of the country and then there was Sasuke. He was supposed to marry Karin become a huge success and then reclaim the Uchiha estate and fame and then Fugashi would retire and live comfortably by myself for the rest of his days. But Sasuke had to refuse Karin and became gay and refused to see reason.

Fugashi had tried, but Sasuke was stubborn. So he would have to show him the error in his ways once again and take the Uchiha Estate away from him before he could coax the little old lady into handing it over.

He could see right through his treacherous son.

He took another sip of wine and closed his eyes relaxing.

A few weeks later Sasuke and Naruto sat in a court room waiting for Sasuke's sperm donor to make an appearance. Naruto to say the least was pissed.

The court room doors opened and Naruto glanced back and saw Ms. Sato enter the court room.

Both of the boy's eyebrows raised at her appearance. She walked up and took a seat next to them.

"Hello Ms. Sato, may we ask what you're doing here?"

"I happened to be in the building when I overheard that Mr. Uchiha here had a case today and stopped by to offer my assistance."

"In that case, we'd like to counter sue the bastard for lying and harassment."

"I am sorry Mr. Uzumaki but that isn't an option. Sasuke's father has already won this case and is seeking reimbursement for the damages his son allegedly caused."

"Sasuke didn't do anything though!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Whether or not that's the case you would have to appeal the case to a different judge. But, as I said, it's already been processed and this is what we are here for. Sasuke's father wants to ensure the Koniha legal system will uphold their end. He may try to accuse Sasuke and prosecute him on grounds he tried to flee from his home area and escape paying Mr. Uchiha. Fugashi has a solid case against Sasuke. "

Naruto's shoulders dropped and Sasuke sighed. His life was practically over. He laced his hands with Naruto and shut his eyes.

"I am going to do my best to keep you out of prison Sasuke. I know this judge. But please keep your mouths shut and let me do my job." Ms. Sato said firmly.

Naruto looked in her eyes and saw sheer determination. This woman honestly believed in them and he gave her his trust. He nodded and prayed to anyone that could hear him to grant him the ability to shut his mouth.

Sasuke on the other hand was praying his father would be struck my lighting or some freak accident occurred that left his father dead.

Ms. Sato studied both of them and prayed they listened to her.

The court room doors opened once more and Naruto turned around to see who is was and a tanned man with brown hair waltzed in like he owned the place.

This man reeked of confidence and went over and seated himself on the enemies side.

Naruto nudged Sasuke and Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. Sasuke looked tired. Naruto combed his hand through black locks and gave him a kiss. Sasuke returned it lacing his free hand through blonde locks.

Ms. Sato saw the man out of the corner of her eye tense up and get angry. Good.

She mentally cheered on the boys for ruffling up their opponents feathers.

Sasuke and Naruto parted and looked back in each other's eyes before placing another kiss on the others lips before waiting on the judge.

Once the judge walked in all of them stood. She took her seat in front of them and gathered her papers on this case before her. They all took their seats again.

"So, what brings us here today?" She asked in an unamused tone. She knew, but she still had to ask.

Ms. Sato began to rise but Fugashi beat her too it.

"Your honor, I have refilled a former claim against my son, Sasuke Uchiha, that would make him pay for damages that he caused to my car last year. I have reason to believe he came to Konoha to try and get out of giving me that payment. The amount is at $25,000 and I have filed another claim to be reimbursed for my travel and accommodations during my stay that I was forced to make making the grand total 30,000. I have brought all my receipts and necessary documents. " Fugashi spoke.

"And do you, Sasuke Uchiha understand the reason why your here?"

Ms. Sato rose sharply, "Yes my client is fully aware of the circumstances in which brought him here."

Fugashi looked at the lawyer under a critical eye. She was going to cause problems.

"Ms. Sato do you have anything you would like to state on this case."

"Yes ma'am. My client did not leave his hometown with the intent to run away from his legal trouble. He was simply moving on trying to gain a fresh start. Mr. Uchiha did not try to reach my client in any other manner prior to filing a claim against him. That would imply Mr. Uchiha falsified this document which states he did in fact try to contact my client prior to filing this claim. My client is not guilty of fleeing the law and stayed within legal perimeter. Upon arriving to Konoha, my client contacted Mrs. Namikaze asking her permission to stay at her place of legal residence alongside Mr. Uzumaki whom is present today under the conditions that they restore her house. My client has honored his agreement with her. My client also hasn't received any compensation for his work so he legally cannot pay Mr. Uchiha back his claim until he has a job."

Naruto sat there with his lips sealed shut. This woman didn't mess around and knew exactly what she was doing.

Sasuke was impressed as well.

"Thank you Ms. Sato. Mr. Uchiha did you try to contact you son as you stated in this claim?"

"Please call me Fugaku-"

"Mr. Uchiha please answer the question."

"Yes I did."

"In which manner did you try to contact your son."

"I went to go and see him personally. No one was home."

"Was that the only time and only manner in which you tried to reach your son."

"Yes, I am afraid so. I'm too old to be chasing my children around."

"How long ago was this Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke was getting angrier the more he heard his father lie. A squeeze to his hand reminded him to keep cool.

"This was a few days prior to filing."

Ms. Sato flipped through the paper work and pulled up the exact date in which it had been filed. Standing with a superior smirk she glanced over at Mr. Uchiha.

"I believe the information Mr. Uchiha just stated is false. Up to 4 days prior to his filing, my client along with his roommate were inside the house at all times. My clients were home."

Fugashi looked at the lawyer with pure anger.

"Is that so?" He choked out."

"Yes, and I can prove it. These papers were delivers the day after they had been approved. My clients had gone to see Mrs. Namikaze Saturday evening, which in this paperwork states you had arrived and checked in to your hotel late that evening. From Sunday morning until Friday evening which was when this claim was filed and processed my clients were inside the house. My employer hired a private investigator to watch the house and police calls were made from my clients place of residence over the course of that week to report a stalker."

The judge nodded and reviewed her copy of the paperwork.

"Can you get a copy of the police reports?"

"Yes, of course your honor."

The judge looked back at Fugashi. She knew he had a claim that she couldn't change the verdict on. But, she did have probable cause to dismiss his added claims.

"Please retrieve a copy of those documents Ms. Sato."

"It will only take a moment your honor."

Naruto looked at her in complete awe as she dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Ms. Sato calling for the chief of police. Yes I'll hold."

A momentary pause in the court room.

"Hello Police Chief Watanbe, I was wondering if you could be so kind as to fax police reports for the past week coming from Mrs. Nozomi Namikaze's house. Yes the private residence. Could you have them faxed to Court Room number 22? Thank you very much."

She hit the 'End Call' button before sending a quick text to someone else.

A few minutes passed before the fax machine in the court room started printing. The Bailiff walked over retrieving the papers and handed them to the judge.

"There should be reports from the Police Station as well as a Private Investigator." Ms. Sato said calmly.

Fugashi was near fuming.

"Thank you Ms. Sato. Efficient as always." The judge said with a slight incline of her head.

"Mr. Uchiha, these reports support the claim of your falsification of legal documents you filled out. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Fugashi stood abrupt overly and slammed his hands on the table before him, "This is bullshit! They are lying!"

"Mr. Uchiha lower your voice in my court room and are you suggesting Konoha's police department would lie?"

"Yes! I did not falsify any document. My son and his little bitch are lying and getting this woman to get out of paying me!" The stubborn old bastard roared.

Sasuke jumped out of his chair and walked over punching his father straight in the face sending him flying backwards.

Police officers surrounded the two men restraining them.

The judge stood up with a glare that would make any Uchiha flinch.

"That is enough. Mr. Fugashi Uchiha your claim against your son Sasuke Uchiha is being denied. The initial 25,000 will be owed but no additive and you will be held in county lock up in isolation for the next three days. Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, there is no fighting in my court room so you will go into lock up for the next three days as well. That is final" and with that the judge slammed down her gavel dismissing the case. Both men were hauled out of the room.

"Officer please be sure those two stay away from each other." The officer nodded and walked back out.

Naruto stared at the ground with a cold glare and an extremely pissed off look. He stood up slowly and walked back out of the court room before making a phone call that he hoped would be his saving grace.

He listen to the rings and held his breath.

"Hello?" The familiar voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello Grandma." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Hello Naruto, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you because if they did-"

"Grandma I'm fine, more or less. Uhm, I was wonder if I could come over for a bit?"

"Of course darling. Where are you, I'll come get you. I was just leaving work."

"I'm at Konoha County Courthouse."

"WHAT! Brat what did you do!?"

Naruto face palmed. He probably shouldn't have said that and opted for a nearby location. Tsunade was still screaming.

"BAA-CHAN! I didn't do anything. But I still need to talk to you. Can you come get me?"

"I'm outside Naru-brat. Let's go."

Naruto put his phone in his pocket and contemplated if this was a good idea. He looked back at his lawyer with a stunned look.

"Would you like me to vouch for you?"

Naruto nodded his head.

The pair of them walked out the front of the courthouse and Naruto saw his Grandmother standing outside her car with a look that could kill. Naruto positioned himself behind Ms. Sato who walked confidently up to up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki. I am Ms. Sato."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing at all." Ms. Sato replied curtly.

Tsunade gave her mischievous grandson a critical glance over looking for any sign he'd messed up. She walked right up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Itai!" Naruto said while rubbing his head. He glared up at the woman who had zero remorse for her previous action.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. Let's go home."

Naruto nodded his head and Ms. Sato walked off. Naruto got inside his grandma's Mercedes Brabus and buckled up. Naruto could never understand why she had to own such a fast car. It's like she wasn't even going to give him or his grandpa a chance to run for it when they messed up.

Naruto stared out the window for the ride back to his childhood home. When they pulled up a smile came onto the blonde's face. Tsunade ran a hand through his hair and across his cheek with a soft smile.

They got out of the car when Jiriyia walked out of the house.

"Brat."

Naruto's face split into a huge smile and he ran up the stairs and gave his grandfather a huge hug.

"And what brings you here? And I told you not to come back alone. You're supposed to have a young voluptuous vixen around your arm" Jiriyia said with a laugh.

Tsunade made it up the stairs ,"Naruto won't be marrying anyone of the sort. He will choose someone that understands modesty."

Naruto smirked. He knew they meant well.

"You guys remember when you said if I ever needed help to just ask?"

"Yes, of course." They both replied in sync with serious expressions. No one messed with their brat.

"I need help." Naruto said seriously.

Tsunade ushered them inside and seated them for tea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: Alright I guess I will be doing this story in its original version. I will post a note as I start posting it. I don't know how long it will be. I don't think I have the heart to half ass it. **

Chapter 11

Naruto sat in front of his grandparents retelling the events of the past couple of weeks. They listened intently. Naruto told them about Sasuke and the court proceedings and everything going on.

When he'd finished he felt like the world had crashed down at his feet.

Tsunade and Jiriyia had soft smiles on their faces looking at their grandson. Naruto had always been a good person and his willingness to help people was inspiring. Tsunade shut her eyes. His parents would have been proud of him. She had only wished that she'd given Naruto's father a chance before dismissing him.

She remembered the day she has gotten the phone call. She had been at worked. She rushed downstairs to see a blonde haired newborn baby boy. Naruto had been crying. Her chest had tightened and she picked him up. This precious baby had just lost his mother and father. She took him home without hesitation and from that day on was cared for him.

Now, sitting before her, was a grown man who wanted to help someone he deeply cared for.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I feel like I have to help him." Naruto said with determination. He hated asking them for things since they gave him so much.

Tsunade smiled and looked her husband in the eye. He returned the look and patted her knee.

"So, when will we get to meet him?" Jiriyia asked.

Tsunade just smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly, "As soon as possible. I promise."

Tsunade stood and walked over to Naruto and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course we will help. And if he ever hurts you, I will make him unidentifiable by anyone."

Naruto returned her hug with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much. I love you both so much."

Naruto let out a huge breath. Everything as going to be ok.

Jiriyia stood and walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with an envelope and some car keys.

"Here you go brat. Take the Honda. It hardly gets driven and you need a car."

Naruto smiled at his grandpa accepting both items.

"We expect to meet him soon Naruto. It would be impolite to keep us waiting. We've waited long enough for you to find someone and bring them home."

Naruto laughed and said his good byes.

Naruto walked out the front door and to the little silver Honda Civic that suffered from neglect. He never understood why they got it to begin with.

He unlocked the doors and got in adjusting the seat and mirrors before taking off. Naruto loved walking around because it gave him more time to look at things and appreciate them more, but driving was a little faster and more convenient. Especially since he had some commuting to do over the next few days.

Naruto pulled over when he got into the judicial district and googled Ms Sato and the location of her office. He was a few blocks away and drove over. Once he parked the car he walked up to the building. He walked over to the front desk asking for the correct floor and what suite number her office was located in.

After obtaining that piece of information he got on the elevator and rode it up to the 12th floor before stepping of.

"Alright, 1116 where are you?" Naruto asked out loud as if the door would start waving arms frantically.

Naruto took a left and walked down the corridor before arriving at the correct door. He tried the handle and was relieved it was open.

A young woman looked up from behind her desk and gave Naruto a curious look.

"Hello, I was wondering if Ms. Sato was in?"

"Not at the moment. Do you have an appointment."

"No, but-"

"Ms. Sato doesn't see anyone without an appointment. You will have to come back another time after scheduling one." The brunette finished.

"When is the next available appointment?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"In about two months."

Naruto sighed. "We'll then; I'll just wait here until she arrives."

Naruto took a seat in one of the provided chairs.

"I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave. If not I will be forced to call security."

"Like I care." Naruto said while waving her off.

The brunette puffed out her cheeks and threw her hands up before picking up the phone.

Ms. Sato walked in with some other people.

"Ms. Sato, hi, sorry to drop in on you but I have a favor to ask."

"Naruto, Hello. We can step into my office." She started to walk into her office while the people she walked in went into a conference room. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette who was putting the phone into the cradle.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like to help Sasuke."

"He is being held in Konoha County Prison. It's only three days. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a small gift basket."

Naruto laughed. "I didn't mean like that but maybe I'll send him a goodie bag."

Naruto straightened his face and got serious.

"I would actually like to clear his debt to Fugashi Uchiha."

Ms. Sato's features sharpened and her eyebrows drew together.

"You want to assume responsibility and pay off his $25,000 dollar debt. "

"Yes. The bastard can pay me back later. He can't finish school and Fugashi is holding it over him and harassing him over it. I want to take his leverage away."

Ms. Sato nodded her head. That was a serious thing to consider. Naruto was willing to cover a debt of a man he hardly knew because he knew Sasuke was innocent. That was truly something to admire. Naruto was a rare character. She smiled and nodded.

"I will see what can be done."

Naruto pulled the envelope out of his back pocket.

"This is a personal check for the amount owed in full. Please clear it for Sasuke."

Ms. Sato accepted the check with a smile.

"I will contact the necessary authorities and notify them that the debt has been cleared and Mr. Uchiha will be reimbursed for damaged property. I will also move to have a restraining order placed on Mr. Uchiha due to the harassment and future prevention of it."

Naruto smiled at her.

Ms. Sato returned it.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, I have another case to prepare for. I will ensure this is taken care of immediately and I will stop by your house with some paperwork for you too sign at a later date."

Naruto nodded and left her office immediately. He hoped she would pull this off.

Naruto got home about an hour later to see Karin on the steps waiting faithfully. Perhaps a restraining against her was going to become necessary.

Naruto parked and exited the car. He locked the doors and began walked to the stairs.

"Leave."

"Where's my husband."

"Not here."

"Hah! I knew my Sasuke-kun would leave you and come back to me!"

"Not likely. Either way. Leave. I'm going to call the police."

Naruto walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Where is he?"

Naruto stepped inside before a truly evil smirk came across his face. He turned around and faced her with an innocent expression.

"Since I like you so much, I'll tell you."

She looked like an excited puppy.

"He's decided to fly across the ocean and pursue an Amish life-style. He said he would be happiest there and I told him I just couldn't do it. So he left broken hearted to pursue his dream. Just check all the Amish communities and you should find him. Better hurry though."

She took off running and Naruto shut the door smiling. That should take care of her for a while at least.

Now... What to do?

Naruto decided to work on the house and try to keep himself busy.

Three days. Three horrible long days had finally passed. Sasuke gathered his things and returned the borrowed prison jumpsuit. He was pissed. His dobe hadn't even come to visit him. Sasuke put all his things in his pocket and walked over to the clerk signing himself out. Sasuke walked outside squinting at the brightness of the sun when a silver Honda pulled up. He arched and eyebrow when Naruto stepped out.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. He was still pissed Naruto hadn't visited him.

"Sorry Teme for being late. I was cleaning the house and didn't know I had gotten a call. I drove over here as soon as possible."

"And your excuse for not visiting me, usuratonkachi?"

"I'm not into prison sex and you would've molested me with all those cameras and then I would be getting a cell of my own for domestic violence."

"Hn. Maybe they would have let us share a cell. It was lonely in that 6x8 cell."

"You survived. Now let's go home!" Naruto fist pumped and ran back to the car.

Sasuke still stood there debating if he should chance Naruto's driving.

"We'll if I'm going to die, at least it will be next to him." Sasuke sighed resting his fate.

Sasukes hand never left the door handle the entire drive home. Naruto, as it became obvious, didn't notice speed limit signs.

Naruto pulled the car over and gave Sasuke the keys and then leaned over and kissed him.

"I missed you bastard." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke let go of the door and pulled Naruto in for another kiss. Sasuke's tongue slid across Naruto's lips and the blonde pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke groaned at the taste of Naruto. Their tongues slide across each other and then Sasuke withdrew his tongue. Naruto brought Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and dragged it. After a few more kisses they pulled apart.

"Alright, go inside Teme. I need to make a food run." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"Fine. Hurry up Dobe." Sasuke said and got out of the car. He made it up the stairs unlocking the door and stepping in. He turned around and watched the blonde speed off down the street.

"Baka. You're going to get a speeding ticket." Sasuke said while shaking his head.

Sasuke shut the door and looked around. Naruto had finished it. His eye's widened slightly. He walked through looking at the shelves and furniture. He walked up the stairs. The railing had been re-finished and so had the stairs. The second floor, like the first was finished. Naruto really had been busy. Everything was in place in the kitchen minus food. Even the office had been mostly set up. Sasuke walked the rest of the way to the top floor. Naruto had finished that too.

The house was done. Walking over to a window that over looked the backyard he noticed the deck was done as well. Sasuke walked in to the master bedroom and drew in a breath. As expected, Naruto finished up in here. It looked brand new. Sasuke walked around the bedroom with a smirk. There was nothing left to do.

Sasuke looked over on one of the dressers and noticed a small chest of sorts. It looked old enough. He opened the lid and it revealed a few opened letters, garden packets, a note card with the 'I love you' written on it a button and a cork. Sasuke removed each individual item and placed them carefully on the dresser.

The button had some thread still stuck in it. _'Probably ripped off of someone's coat._' Upon closer look at the cork he recognized the maker mark. '_French Champagne, good kind too'_. The garden packets were empty and belongs to various common vegetables and the note card was probably attached to a gift.

At the very bottom of the chest, Sasuke noticed something curious. He gently lifted the corner of what looked like paper. The paper lifted free and inside the folded paper contained a photograph that filled up the bottom of the chest. Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment and his breath got stuck in his chest.

The photograph was of two men standing in an embrace holding a little girl. '_This must be Naru, Nozomi and my great uncle_.' All three of them smiling and looking happy in the photo. They looked like a family. The picture was taken downstairs on the first floor near the fireplace. Sasuke carefully placed the picture back in the paper that had been protecting it all these years.

Sasuke turned his attention toward the letters. He picked up each one individually and read over the short letter. After the third love letter Sasuke realized these must've been the letters Naruto told him about when they went drinking. Naruto's motivation to find out about the family.

Sasuke picked up the fourth and final letter and opened it. The smirk on Sasuke's face rose slowly once he realized this one wasn't a love letter.

_"To my my very tempting sexy little fox, _

_I've decided to take a break from the romantic letters and instead am writing you informing you of what's going to happen the moment you walk through our door. Once the door shuts I am going to slam you against the door picking you up and begin to ravish and grope you all over feeling you taunt tight ass that's so perfect for pounding into you and press myself flush against you so you can feel how much I want you. Once you're breathless and panting I am going to strip you of all your clothing and carry you over to our sofa. I am going rid myself of these horrid clothes and have you coat my fingers with your saliva and then begin to sodomize you with them. Once you're ready I will make love to you until you can't even scream my name anymore._

_-Sasuke"_

'Well then, what an absolutely fantastic idea Uncle.' Sasuke was practically grinning. Sasuke packed up everything putting it back exactly how he'd found them. He grabbed his tube of lube and walked downstairs to the first floor waiting for his own little fox to come home.

Ms. Sato and her legal team began building their case to counter Fugashi Uchiha. She had every resource at her disposal in front of her. They we're going to destroy that man and any chance of him touching the Uchiha Estate. Plain and simple. She had Sai digging up every tiny shred of dirt he could find on the man and only hoped whatever it was would silence the bastard for good.

Sai was sneaky and if you had any smudge in your life he would find it.

When Sai called he said he was onto something that was potentially huge that would be enough to remove the psychotic man from society.

She smirked and hoped it would be as good as he made it out to be. She was going to show that man why she was feared in the court room and he was going to be in a corner shaking like a Chihuahua after she was done with him.

**A\N: You know, you should be happy I update basically daily. You don't have to wait that long. :D.**

**What would you guys do If I just never updated ever again. Lol j/k , I wouldn't do that. Lol. Once again Thank you too those who review. You're the reason I'm so unproductive at work. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Naruto has no idea he's going to get it ;]**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Secondary A/N: uhm… so the plan was to totally bust out a bunch of writing and surprise you guys. But last night my mother in law called informing my husband she wanted to use our garage so she would help clean it out…. Which meant she would be coming into our house. So I got up reallllllllly early and cleaned up our garage basically piling everything to one side so her car can be parked in there. So now she won't go in our house which is destroyed at the moment. (Late ass start on spring cleaning.) But I usually update daily so yeah.

Chapter 12

Sai finished up his business abroad and was on his way back to Konoha. He wasn't a smiling man but if he were you could guarantee he'd be grinning like a psycho. It was honestly amazing to see how quickly people would offer up information when it benefitted them. Sai had been working of digging up Fugashi's dirt and he made sure to look through everything. No page unturned. He checked out every source and came across one major problem. With more digging he had something that would ensure Fugashi was done for.

Sai got inside his car and turned the key starting up his engine. He relaxed in his seat a moment before peeling out with a file that was Fugashi's ruin. Plus, his county officials were doing their part.

After all, murder was a priority.

Back in Konoha, Ms. Sato anxiously awaited Sai's return. She needed his piece of the puzzle only getting a small pieces of information. Everything else she had, she could at least shut him down. But, it's be so much more gratifying to watch him squirm, then break and shatter.

The mere thought of that stoic man paling and shaking made her smile with glee. Victory was definitely guaranteed.

Tomorrow that man was going to be crucified. Now if only Sai could stop taking his sweet time.

Fugashi entered his hotel room. Three days in isolation. His anger intensified. There was no way he was going to let that lawyer tear apart his life-long ambition.

He laid out his suit for tomorrow as well as his materials for tomorrow. He then went to his bathroom to shower and then relax and come up with a plan. His shoulder's tensed and he cracked his neck.

"I'll show them." He said maliciously with a hard glare.

Sasuke, sat on the sofa, facing the door waiting for Naruto to walk through the door. He had a grin that was akin to the cat catching the canary.

He had replayed the scenario over and over in his head a few times and each time his smile rose. He was definitely in for a fantastic afternoon.

He heard the car pull up outside, he heard the car door open and close, he heard Naruto cursing, then the trunk of the car shut and then Naruto ascend the steps.

Sasuke straightened his face out so it was calm and controlled. He looked like he was completely innocent save for the little hint of evil in his eyes.

Naruto got the door open and put the groceries down before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh, oh. I got pulled over. No ticket but a strict warning. Cops in Old Konoha sure a sneaky."

"Hn."

"What's up with you?" Naruto studied Sasuke with a confused look. Sasuke was sitting in a very relaxed way. His ankle resting on his knee and he was twirling something through his fingers while the other hand held up his head.

"I'm still mad at you."

"For?" Naruto's confusion intensified. What could he be mad about?

"It would have been nice to have my boyfriend come visit me. Do you have any idea how many men hit on me while in the showers. I almost went into depression thinking about how you may have abandoned me after I valiantly punched my father in a court room defending your honor."

Naruto honestly had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh. His boyfriend was such a drama queen. How exactly did Sasuke become the top again?

"But, I'll forgive you."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. They hadn't been together that long. But, Naruto was no idiot and he sensed danger.

"Uh huh, what's the catch may I ask?"

"No catch." Sasuke rose from the couch and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto felt like he was being stalked and backed up bumping into the door.

Sasuke placed one hand on Naruto's lower back and the other in blonde hair and brought their lips together in a slow sensual movement.

Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke's tongue came in gently. Just as Naruto relaxed, Sasuke sped up.

He pushed his entire body against Naruto's hooking his hand behind Naruto's leg lifting him up. Naruto was surprised and managed not to choke on the tongue that was trying to make its way down his throat. Sasuke brought his other hand to the back of Naruto's leg and started to grind hard into him. Sauke kept one hand on Naruto's ass and used the other to explore. Sasuke tweaked the blonde's nipples and ran his hand down toned ab's.

He had his mouth on Naruto's neck sucking and biting down. Naruto could barely breath. Between the grinding,, groping and the biting he could barely stand it. Sasuke used his body weight and pushed Naruto into the door further. He undid the blonde's pants and moved them down along with the boxers to the blonde's upper leg exposing the blonde. Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and started suck on Naruto's chest and biting slightly.

Naruto had finally caught his breath and his brain finally caught up with him.

'Horny Teme. He would make sex his version of an apology.' Naruto smiled slightly. At least his boyfriend would be easy to handle.

Sasuke's hand made it's way on Naruto's cock and started pumping it slowly drawing out moans from Naruto. Sasuke made sure to keep most of his attention on the head while the hand on Naruto's bare ass kept a firm grip. Sasuke's finger neared closer to Naruto's entrance and started to circle it.

"Now Naruto, I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen. So listen up and listen close." The hand tightened around the head of Naruto's cock.

"I am going to carry you over the that sofa. Bend you over the arm of it. Your ass is going to be perfectly poised for hostile takeover. I am going to spank you until you ass is red. Then I'm going to prep you until you can't speak coherently. Then I'm going to fuck you and the only words you will be allowed to scream are my name and more. Got it?"

Naruto's cock twitched in agreement to the plan and Sasuke smirked.

"Good."

Sasuke carried Naruto off the door and over to the sofa. He dropped Naruto on his back and pulled off Naruto's shoes and his pants and boxers. Sasuke paused at the socks which happened to be knee length before deciding to leave them on. He flipped Naruto over and draped him over the sofa giving Sasuke a wonderful view.

He gave Naruto a slight soft slap on the ass before taking his own clothes off and crawling up behind Naruto. He let both off his hands trace the back of Naruto's ankles, up the sock clad muscular calves up the legs and finally onto his ass cheeks.

Naruto head Sasuke groan behind him. Naruto waited in heighten anticipation. He had no idea when he'd become so submissive or why he so willingly and readily went along with his perverted boyfriends demands but it made him very excited. Naruto bit his lip when he felt Sasuke's hand make contact with his ass for the first time unsuccessfully trying to bite back a moan.

Sasuke repeatedly spanked his blonde over and over loving the sound's Naruto was making. Each time adding a little more force to it. His other hand which was holding Naruto's hip in a vice grip slid across Naruto's back side and he slid his thumb in and he gripped the blonde's ass like that. With each smack he felt Naruto tighten on his thumb. Sasuke massaged the abused cheek feeling the heat under his hand. One cheek was most definitely redder than the other.

Sasuke looked down at his own length and saw he had pre-cum dripping. He wiped the head of his dick on Naruto's ass and felt around to Naruto's length feeling the pre-cum coming out of his boyfriend.

""Hmm, so someone likes to be spanked." Sasuke said before pressing a kiss to Naruto's shoulder then to his temple. He groped the cheek that was still in his hand and stroked his length a bit.

All Naruto could do was pant.

Sasuke removed his thumb before grabbing the lube off the floor.

"I'm not going to lie, I am going to go rough."

Naruto smirked, "We'll see."

Sasuke knew a challenge when he heard one. And Naruto was going to eat those words.

Sasuke put the lube down on the couch where he could grab it easily.

What his blonde idiot boyfriend didn't know, was Sasuke had a trump card.

Sasuke spread Naruto's cheeks and with a quick lick of the lips brought his tongue and lips to Naruto's entrance. The surprised scream and the buck of Naruto's hips gave him all the satisfaction in the world. Sasuke pushed his tongue in slightly and kept his hands firmly on Naruto's hips holding him in place. Naruto brought his hand back to Sasuke's wrist and held on to it.

"Oh fuck. Please. _OhMyGod_. Sasuke, stop. Please. Shiiiiit." Naruto said in between breathes. If Naruto wasn't erect before, he most certainly was now.

Sasuke pulled back and got the tube uncapped it, with a quick coat of the fingertips rammed the first two fingers inside Naruto and hit the blonde's prostate dead on. The moan that came out of Naruto's mouth was confirmation that he liked it on the rougher side. Sasuke kept up the rough tempo when he added a third or fourth finger.

Naruto was biting his knuckles struggling to breath. Sasuke was assault his prostate and that bastard was making it difficult to stay relaxed.

Sasuke dragged his finger when he pulled them out. Naruto's hole was quivering and Sasuke shut his eyes and licked his lips. He coated his cock with the remaining lube. He positioned himself outside Naruto's entrance.

"You ready for hostile takeover?"

"Yes-ohhhhhhhh"

Sasuke rammed himself in quickly and set up a fast and hard rhythm. He slammed in with dead on accuracy and precision. Naruto was screaming and heaving in air.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said with a groan.

"That's right. Say my name" Sasuke said with a firm slap to his ass.

Naruto tightened around Sasuke's cock at the slap and Sasuke placed both hand back on his blonde's hips.

"Fuck, Sasuke, I'm going to cum."

Sasuke reached around and squeezed the base.

"Not yet."

Naruto would've screamed his protest but then Sasuke brought his other hand and started teasing the tip.

Naruto started to shake and Sasuke started grinding into his prostate.

Sasuke released the base and Naruto came hard into Sasuke's cupped hand. At the tightened cause from Naruto cumming Sasuke followed.

"Teme… "

"Hm"

"I think that has to be the best round"

Sasuke smiled and pulled out. Naruto turned slightly on his side.

"Careful, if you make a mess your cleaning it up."

Sasuke walked over and went upstairs. He came back after a minute with clean hands and a towel. He cleaned the tip of Naruto's cock before putting it in his mouth and slightly sucking.

He put the towel at Naruto's entrance just as Sasuke's seed started to drip out.

"That was fun. Thank you baby." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's lips and walked back upstairs.

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Oh hell no, You did NOT just call me 'baby"!"

The cackling upstairs ensured Naruto that Sasuke had infact heard him. Fucking asshole.

Naruto heard Sasuke turn the shower on. He felt the rest of Sasuke spill out of him before he finished wiping up. He went upstairs and decided to join his ass of a boyfriend in the shower.

He'd risk getting molested and probably humped again.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on their sofa in only their boxers on the ground floor watching a movie Naruto had bought while cuddling.

"You're such a bastard."

"Why am I a bastard the time?"

"It's your fault the milk isn't good anymore and now we have to get more."

Sasuke placed a soft kiss to Naruto's head and squeezed him a little tighter. Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent and buried his face into Naruto's neck.

"Was prison really that terrible."

"It was horrible. I was locked up within a one mile radius of my father with no sexy blonde in sight."

Naruto smiled and they went back to comfortable silence.

The movie had ended and just as the movie there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck it. I'm not answering it." Naruto said. It was late and there was no way in hell he was answering the door in his boxers.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed a throw blanket and tossed it over to Naruto and looked out the window. Sasuke rushed back to the sofa his pants were near and put them on.

Sasuke opened the door. "Hello Ms. Sato."

"Hello Sasuke, nice to see you again."

Naruto stood there staring at the back of Sasuke's head. He was still in his boxer's and he just let a lady in the house. Not to mention they were shirtless.

"Sorry Ms. Sato… we weren't expecting you…" Naruto trailed off.

"It's perfectly acceptable. I'll only be a moment. Naruto, these are the documents I need you to sign. Please sign along the x's. Sasuke these papers are for you and you need to sign these papers." She said while handing each boy their stacks of papers.

Naruto began signing away without checking them and Sasuke actually stood there and looked through the papers. He wanted to make sure he knew what he was signing this time.

"Why do I have more paper's than the teme…"

"Because, we like your signature more." She drawled.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "What is this about proof of payment? I haven't paid anyone anything."

"You are no longer indebted to your father. You should keep that for your records. Its your proof and incase he tries to sue you again your have that for future reference."

"How am I no longer indebted to my father?"

"You chose your friends wisely Mr. Uchiha. You should keep them close." She said while glancing in Naruto's direction who was signing away without a second thought.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised and his face showed how shocked he was.

'Naruto paid off my debt? But why?'

Naruto finished signing all the papers.

"Is that all?" he said handing back the now messy stack of papers.

"Yes from you. Now we just need to get Sasuke's papers."

Sasuke signed off the clearance papers as well as an authorization of a restraining order and handed them back to her.

"Thank you." She said and exited the house.

After the door shut Sasuke face Naruto with a slight blush. He crossed his arms. He looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Pay off my debt."

"Because Teme, I like us being together and I wanted that out of the way because I know going back to school is where you need to be and it will make you happy. So I did it too make you happy. But, in case you're curious, you will owe me. I get one trump card and you have to do whatever it is I say whenever I choose to use it and you can't say no."

Blackmail. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before raising an eyebrow. He'd wait.

Ms. Sato walked into the court room early morning, trump card in hand, and waltzed into the courtroom. If everything went accordingly, she would be walking back out of the courtroom within an hour with a victorious smile in place and going out to celebrate with a drink. Maybe she'd even treat Sai.

Once the court preceding's started she listen to Fugashi give his long winded speech about how it should've been passed on to his grandfather and not Nozomi and blah blah blah.

She'd grown bored after the first few seconds.

"And finally I'd like to add the condition of Mrs. Namikaze. From my understanding her health is rapidly declining and she won't be here much longer. I'd like to push to obtain power of attorney and take care of her. After all family should take care of one another." Fugashi finished.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha. Ms. Sato, would you like to present your case now?"

"Yes ma'am." Ms. Sato stood and handing the bailiff the judge's copy of her records.

""Firstly, I am here on behalf of Mrs. Namikaze and I will be representing her and the Uchiha Estate. Mr. Uchiha has never made any contact with Mrs. Namikaze prior to his filing-"

"your honor, I would have, but we have never met. I had no idea where she resided."

"Mr. Uchiha do not interrupt again. Please continue Ms. Sato"

"Anyways. As Mr. Uchiha pointed out he has never met Mrs. Namikaze, nor really bothered to try, but obtained her medical status. I find that highly suspicious. Someone that claims to be all about family, filing to become power of attorney and become the only beneficiary to the Uchiha Estate; His motives tell us it's mostly greed orientated. He also has questionable characteristics. "

She saw Fugashi glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Your honor I'd like to object to that. My motives are not greedy. I want to ensure that everything is taken care of. There is no beneficiary to the Uchiha Estate and it's going to be obtained by the city of Konoha when it could be passed to family." Fugashi stated and took his seat again.

Ms. Sato gritted her teeth before continuing.

"As I was saying, he has a questionable past and his record tells me that he is violent. I wouldn't trust him with Mrs. Namikaze well-being in her fragile state. On a separate account he'd disowned both of his own son's under the circumstances of their sexuality not being approved by him. In response to Mr. Uchihas prior statement of there being no familial beneficiary, that was true until recently. As of a few days ago, Mrs. Namikaze named a full beneficiary who has also been given power of attorney over Mrs. Namikaze, her well-being and her assets."

'_A new beneficiary. That little bastard. Sasuke had already gotten to her._' Fugashi fumed.

"It's also none of Mr. Uchiha's business who inherits the family inheritance."

Fugashi glared hard at her.

"In addition, Mr. Uchiha will be getting placed under investigation so it would prevent him from becoming the power of attorney either way. His claim is questionable to begin with. But it could be proven if we dug up Itachi Uchiha's bones and those of his supposed son and so on testing the genetic relationship. However, as I've already stated, Mrs. Namikaze had a blood heir chosen already. She inherited the state from her father who was the heir and patriarch to the family after Itachi's death. He adopted her legally and she was his only child. She inherited rightfully. He had the choice on whether or not to include any other heirs."

"Under investigation?" Fugashi questioned.

Ms. Sato gave a slight smile.

"Yes, as it were there are some police officer's back from your hometown are actually very interested in talking to you about the unusual circumstances surrounding your wife's untimely death. There was a problem with the diagnosis from a doctor who doesn't exist and a mortician who was asked to obey a will that requested no autopsy as well as urging from you. They dug into the hospital and no such visit took place, no doctor of that name existed and after they exhumed your wife's body they performed some tests on what they could and a few things came up. So, I don't think your main goal shouldn't be how to get your's hands on my clients money but how to avoid life in prison."

On cue, the doors opened and Fugashi was served with a warrant. He was handcuffed and led out of the court room. Ms sato kicked her feet up on the desk and stretched her arms up and behind her head with a satisfied smile.

"I suppose this case is now dismissed. Thank you Ms. Sato." The judge slammed the gavel down.

Ms. Sato rose and gathered her things before exiting the courtroom victorious. All in a day's work.

**A/N: Alright court is all wrapped up, but the story isn't finished yet ;] There will probably be two more chapters after this one.. maybe three. Brace yourselves!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Alright, yes, it's ending. But at least I'm finishing it and not leaving you to hang!

Warning: A little bit of lime…. But not coconut. Just nuts.

Chapter 13

_A few weeks later…_

Sasuke woke up and stretched out feeling the surface of the bed looking for a certain blonde dobe-who should be in bed next to him. Sasuke lifted his head up to look around the bed and frowned when he saw it was empty.

This was not how his mornings are supposed to go. There should be a sexy fuckable blonde-right there- within arm's reach. He should be able to cuddle with, then molest, and finally a round of morning sex.

With a frustrated sigh he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He walked down the stairs with a look that screamed murder. Where the fuck was his blonde? With a sigh a looked around from his phone before successfully finally finding it. It had found its way inside the couch. He dialed Naruto's number and waited irritably for his to answer.

Naruto was driving home looked to the display screen when his music coming out. He clicked the button on the steering wheel to answer his cell phone.

"Good morning handsome!"

"Where the hell are you dobe?"

"Out running some errands. By the way hop in the shower and get cleaned up."

"Why?" Sasuke's eyebrow started ticking.

"Because we are having guests over today. Or did you forget.

Shit. "That's today?"

"Yes my grumpy, probably pouting, sexy boyfriend. Now get your ass in the shower."

"Why can't we postpone it? I'm not feeling well."

"Now! Teme."

Naruto hung up and kept driving. That teme had until the time he got home to be showered.

Sasuke groaned and walked into the second floor bathroom and started up the shower. He stuck his thumb inside his boxers and pulled them down slightly letting them drop to the floor. He stepped in the shower and leisurely washed his hair and body.

Naruto entered the house and could hear the shower running.

"Seriously… how long of a shower do you need?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto had noticed Sasuke was indeed strange. But, his feeling hadn't changed. Sasuke was just enough of a challenge to keep it interesting. They worked well together in all walks of their lives. Naruto could see them working out and that made him really happy.

Today, they were having a party to celebrate all the recent success and share some good news with everyone. Naruto set the food on the counter and started to put the items that needed to stay cold away and he put the bottles of champagne on the ice to chill.

With a knock on the door he open the bathroom and Sasuke opened the curtain with a raised brow.

"God, you look so sexy wet babe."

"Hn. How about you come join me and we can see how sexy you look wet, naked and bent over?"

"Because, people will be showing up in a few minutes. I went out and got you some new clothes. Choose whatever you want but make sure you look nice!" Naruto dropped the bag of clothing on the floor and gave Sasuke one more look over before shutting the door.

Sasuke turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off before hanging the towel back up. He bent down and searched through the oversized bag of clothing. Sasuke pulled out the package of boxers before slipping on a pair. He picked up bag as well as his dirty boxers and walked out.

"Babe, now as much as I'd love for you to give me that view during the party, I'm afraid it's socially unacceptable."

Sasuke walked over and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Idiot." He said with a smirk and proceeded to walk back up the stairs with Naruto watching him. Sasuke dumped the clothing out. He opens the package of socks and laid out a pair. He picked out a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. Once he put that on he rolled the sleeves up and put a belt on. He combed his hair and picked up the rest of the clothes and put them in some drawers. He straightened out the bed before coming downstairs to the second floor just as there was a knock on the door.

A few hours later, the house was filled with all of Naruto's friends and some of Nozomi's. Sasuke stood out of the way sipping a beer watching everyone interact. A lot of people were admiring the house and others were wrapped up in their own conversations. Nozomi sat in an arm chair talking to Sakura and Midori. Mr. Lee was off challenging 'youngsters' to all sorts of challenges. He was winning all of them. Naruto was walking around the room entertaining people and being a wonderful host. Naruto had a talent for entertaining.

Finally his bright ball of sunshine approached him. "Hey Teme. Why are you in the corner?"

"I don't like being around really big groups of people or socializing." What he didn't add was that he'd met Naruto's grandparents Tsunade and Jiriyia and they threatened a painful death should he every hurt their sunshine and he was slowly digesting that.

"I bet if I promised you kinky sex you'd become the most social person in the room"

Sasuke smirked. He probably would.

"C'mon. Let's go and tell Nozomi the great news!"

Sasuke nodded his head and followed his blonde. He had his eyes glued to his dobe's ass and that mention of kinky sex was doing things to his libido.

"Hey Nozomi, are you having a great time?"

"Yes Naruto, I am."

"Hello Mrs. Namikaze." Sasuke said formally.

"Hello to you dearest cousin." Nozomi said with a smile.

"Sasuke and I have some great news! Well, it's more of Sasuke's news. Go on tell her!" Naruto said with a beaming smile. His excitement was contagious. Nozomi was smiling too. She could feel Naruto's excitement as well."

"I will be going back to school and finishing my last semester in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, that's fantastic news!" everyone chimed in.

Sasuke gave a huge smile and blushed slightly.

Sakura was still amazed at their resemblances to Naru and Sasuke. It caught her by surprise. But seeing this younger version of her childhood crush smile like that almost made her heart stop. An old lady can still dream.

"Naruto, I have some news as well, all though I'd like to share it after the party if you don't mind?"

"No, of course not!"

After all the food had been eaten, thanks Choji, and all the beer was drank, thanks Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke sat on a sofa hand in hand in front of Nozomi and Ms. Sato.

"Naruto, while all that commotion was going on with Sasuke's father, we found out something interesting."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the two women.

Ms. Sato smiled and grasped Nozomi's hand as an indicator she'd take it from there.

"While we were running the background checks, we actually had to look a little further into yours. You see, around 26 years ago, Nozomi's son Minato, ran away from home. He'd fallen in love with a fiery young girl and they decided to run off and marry."

Naruto looked at them both with slight confusion.

Nozomi continued, "I hadn't had contact with my son for almost a year afterwards. I hadn't even met the girl. The next thing I was being told my son and his young wife had died in a car accident. They'd given me her name and that was it…"

"When you came by that day to introduce yourself to Mrs. Namikaze, your name struck a cord with her and he looked into you. Do you understand what we are saying to you Naruto?" Ms. Sato asked.

Naruto shook his head whereas Sasuke looked directly at Ms. Sato when realization struck him.

"The name of the woman was Kushina Uzumaki… She was your mother Naruto."

Naruto's eyes shot up. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in support.

"So… your saying… Nozomi is my grandma… is that correct?" Naruto asked confused.

A sharp nod from Ms. Sato and s small comforting smile from Nozomi confirmed it.

"Naruto, this also makes you Mrs. Namikaze's heir and her power of attorney. This house, is now yours."

Naruto looked around the grand house and then back at Ms. Sato.

"But why? I mean wouldn't it make more sense for it to be Sasuke's."

"Sasuke is my cousin. You are my grandson." Nozomi said. She felt kind of bad for not giving Sasuke anything, but from what she understood… they'd be sharing it anyway.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the jaw and kissed him.

"Dobe, relax. I'm not going to get upset. I got what I came here for and then some. Nozomi is right. It should be yours. Besides, you did most of the work. You deserve it."

Naruto bit his lip hesitantly and looked between everyone.

Finallly he stood and walked over to Nozomi and placed a hand on her before hugging her.

"Thank you Grandma."

"You're most welcome."

Sasuke on the other hand sat on the sofa taking in the new information before a smirk came onto his face.

"Oye Naruto."

"What?"

"You realize this makes us related."

Naruto paled considerably.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Nozomi, Ms. Sato and Sasuke laughed for a good 5 minutes at Naruto's expense.

"That's gross. I've kissed my cousin! WHY!"

Ms. Sato got her laughter under control first.

"Now Naruto, you're not related by blood to Sasuke. Nor really related at all. There's quite a few generations between you and Sasuke."

"Still…."

Naruto grimaced at his still laughing boyfriend. He knew they weren't really related. But it still irked him.

"Keep laughing bastard. You'll get yours one of these days."

"Looking forward to it, Naru-chan."

"Grandma, make him stop!"

Nozomi was still laughing. Their bickering brought back good memories of her fathers.

"Sasuke, be nice to Naruto. He knows where you sleep." Nozomi finally said.

"Fine." Sasuke said with laughter still color his eyes.

A few months later, the pair of lovebirds could be found popping the cork off a bottle of French champagne drinking glasses while cuddling up on their back patio.

"I can't believe you graduated! How does it feel?"

"Wonderful Naruto. Thank you." Sasuke said solemnly.

"I can't believe you already have a job lined up, how awesome is that. Nozomi had the biggest smile when they called your name."

Sasuke and Naruto kissed softly on the lips. Today truly was a wonderful day for the pair of them. Sasuke was going to start his job which was focusing on the re-development of the Old Konoha area. He had graduated finally. He was cuddling up with his boyfriend drinking champagne watching the sunset.

He placed a kiss to Naruto's neck and breathed in his scent. Naruto truly did make him happy.

"Am I getting humped tonight?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you I'm on my period?"

"I'd check."

Naruto gave a mournful sigh. Sasuke couldn't take a break.

"C'mon you have to indulge me in celebration sex mixed with drunk sex. It'll be fun." Sasuke said while slapping Naruto's thigh.

"You are a horny, perverted bastard."

"It comes with being a man."

"No it doesn't. I'm a man and I don't have a constant desire to screw."

Sasuke almost pointed out it's because he bottoms but decided not to. That would lead to an argument about why he never bottoms and that wasn't a safe territory for him.

"You like when I give you blowjobs."

"Well yeah. Duh."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What? Would you like one?"

Sasuke paused. Naruto had never indulged him in that particular activity. Sasuke bit his lip. This would actually require consideration.

"If I give you a blowjob, you get no celebration sex and my ass gets to rest. Because seriously, It hurts to sit."

"Ok. Yes, I want one. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Sasuke hopped up and ran into the house leaving Naruto there confused.

"What kind of weird shenanigan is he up too now?"

Sasuke came back down the stairs and on to the patio with various things.

Naruto busted up laughing when he saw the whip cream and chocolate sauce.

"Seriously?!"

"I don't care much for sweets, and since I declined a cake, I figured this would work out perfectly.

Naruto bit his lip and smiled.

"Teme, I love you."

"I love you too Dobe, now on your knees." Sasuke said while taking a seat back on their patio sectional.

Naruto got down on his knees between Sasuke's legs. He massaged his inner thighs momentarily before shifting his gaze to his choice of condiments. Sasuke had brought out caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, whip cream and cherries.

Sasuke removed his shirt and un-did his buckle awhile keeping his eyes on Naruto. Naruto looked at him directly in the eyes before mouthing his boyfriends cock through his pants. He undid the button and brought the zippers down with his teeth. Sasuke moaned softly at the sight. He bit his lips.

Naruto looked like an angel. The sun was setting behind him and all the color's match Naruto perfectly. Sasuke smiled while brushing a stray stand of hair away from Naruto's forehead. Naruto grabbed the hem of Sasuke's jeans and boxers before pulling them down. Sasuke lifted his hips before settling back down.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's erection still amazed that it could fit inside him. He started to pump Sasuke's cock before giving it a lick from base to head. Sasuke was looking at him with hooded eyes. Naruto picked up the strawberry sauce and poured it on the head of Sasuke's cock and his boyfriend hissed at the cold sensation. He let it drop down the shaft before he grabbed the whip cream and shook it up before spraying a bit on the head. Naruto handed Sasuke the jar of cherries who took it and opened it.

The strawberry sauce had gotten all over Naruto's hand. Naruto accepted the jar back before taking one out and putting it directing on the tip. The heat coming from Sasuke's cock was causing the whip cream to melt and start to drip. Naruto took the head of Sasuke's cock in his mouth along with the cherry. Naruto watched as Sasuke's head dropped back and he let out a breathy moan.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as he felt Naruto's mouth move up and down. He could feel the cherry in Naruto's mouth swirling around on his cock. Sasuke decided he'd propose the idea of Naruto piercing his tongue in the nearby future.

Naruto swallowed the cherry and started licking the rest of the syrup up. He was getting hard hearing Sasuke make noises like that. And it made him feel great because he was the reason. Naruto picked up another cherry out of the container and started to suck on the head again. He focused most of his attention there flattening his tongue against the head giving it an almost rough treatment. Sasuke threaded his hands through Naruto's hair being careful not to tug on it too much.

"Keep going. Just like that." Sasuke said quickly through labored breathing.

Naruto kept it up and willed himself to keep going even though his jaw muscles were starting to get swore.

Sasuke felt Naruto becoming more lax in his sucking so Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's mouth and started to jack off.

"Your choice. Face or mouth." Sasuke said a little breathless.

"How about I open my mouth and see where it lands." Naruto shot back with a smirk and then rubbed his swore jaw.

Sasuke sat up all the way and kept his hand on the back of Naruto's head. He leaned forward and captured his blonde's lips before pulling back abruptly and cumming all over Naruto's face.

Naruto had shut his eyes and felt the warm fluid drip on his face.

Sasuke wiped the head of his cock off on Naruto's lip and the blonde stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke exhaled and leaned back. Naruto picked up Sasuke's discarded shirt and wiped his face off.

He pulled his own shirt off and cuddled up next to his naked boyfriend and they watched the sun go down completely.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said softly while combing blonde hair.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto turned and kissed Sasuke.

A/N: Alright so by my guess this is 1/3 of the ending. Don't cry! I'm going to do the story in it original form. In fact… I'll post the first four chapter's up. :D And I'll update it too! If you want to check it out go ahead. First four are up!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Ok, so Sunday my mother in law surprised us with a little kitten. I was preoccupied with the new baby in the house because we also have a german shepard/husky mix. And she LOVES kittens. The kitten was kicking my dogs butt. Monday, my husband acquired the laptop so he could send an idiot a very important e-mail that kind of controls his future, that said idiot lost. I swear some people should NOT be college professors. Anyway. That is why you are getting an update today! YAY!**

Chapter 14

Sasuke awoke to an empty bed. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance momentarily before he opened his eyes and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He made a mental checklist over why Naruto could possibly be out of bed. It wasn't a birthday, it wasn't a holiday, it wasn't their anniversary, they weren't having a party and ey both had the day off from work.

In the 2.5 years they'd been together... If none of those things applied it meant bad news for Sasuke. In some form or another.

Best to get it over with.

Sasuke kicked the sheets off and walked to the bathroom. He got ready for the day before accepting his soon to be bad day and walked down the stairs.

He delectable blonde was currently sitting at the table with a look that confirmed Sasuke's suspicion.

To everyone else, Naruto looked normal. But Sasuke knew better. The slight bouncing of his leg. The slight movements of his jaw and lips. And finally. The fact Naruto wasn't actually focusing on the papers in front of him.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked up in surprise before a smile came on to his face, "Why would something be wrong? It's a beautiful day."

Sasuke kept his face void of all emotions waiting on the blonde to see he wasn't fooled.

With a huff of breath Naruto turned to face Sasuke fully.

"Alright, look, there's something I would like to talk to you about. If you don't want to take part in it I'll understand. But please listen and hear me out first, ok?"

Sasuke was becoming slightly alarmed and that was noticeable to Naruto when Sasuke readjusted his stance into a more defensive one.

"I made a promise to myself a long time ago and I plan too see it through. I keep my word. I don't let anyone down and that includes myself. And I feel like now would be a good time. It would make me really happy if you got on board too. But I am giving you an ultimatum. You have to accept my choice if you still want to be with me..." Naruto trailed off.

Naruto didn't want to back Sasuke in a corner like this. But, he needed Sasuke to realize this is what he wanted. And he wanted Sasuke there with him.

Naruto's eyes held a determination that wouldn't be easy to shake. Sasuke knew his Dobe was serious about this. But what began scaring him was Naruto already acknowledged this could be problematic for Sasuke to accept.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Naruto saw the fear in his eyes.

"This is something I want for us." Naruto let out a shaky breath.

Blue eyes disappeared from Sasuke's line of sight briefly before returning with clarity.

"I want to have kids."

Sasuke's eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed. Naruto saw Sasuke tighten his jaw and his stance become more solid.

"Before you start, I want you to hear me out. We can't adopt because you have a record and I don't want the kid to be taken from us before we get it. So, I want to get a surrogate mother. That way the kids are biologically ours. Plus, who wouldn't want to have our babies? Anyways, I know we would make awesome parents and I want to do this for us. We both do it once. So we get our two kids and we can be a family. We are financially secure and we could give those babies tons of love. So please... Stay with me and do this with me." Naruto asked in a pleading tone.

Naruto realized this wasn't like asking for a puppy, which he wanted one of those too. He was asking for a child. Children were a whole different kind of commitment. You care and love them for the rest of their lives. Naruto looked at Sasuke scared. Naruto loved Sasuke with everything he had and he wanted to love those kids with him.

Sasuke was having trouble breathing. Kids had never been something he had really entertained having. Plus, he didn't ever really have parents to show him the right thing to do. His brother was the closest thing he had to a caring parental figure. He looked at Naruto who was pleading and begging with his eyes to say yes.

Sasuke turned and went down the stairs and ran out the front door down the street.

Naruto shut his eyes and fought down the tears. It was a lot to ask of someone. Sasuke hadn't said no. And Naruto knew he needed time to think. Naruto would give him his space. When he came back they'd talk about it. In a last move of desperation Naruto would use his one-time only favor.

Naruto went and sat on the sofa and waited for Sasuke to come home.

Sasuke had ran all the way to the park before he slowed down. He walked around the park. He looked at a few of the kids playing various games with their children. One father was playing catch and another was teaching their kid to fly a kite. He saw a few kids running around playing with each other while parents looked on with smiles. Another mother was scolding her son who had pushed a little girl down.

Could he do this? Could he see himself becoming a parent. Sasuke wasn't bad around kids per say. He had never had the chance to be anything around a child. Sasuke started to subconsciously chew his lip. He had never been unconfident in any of his decisions. Maybe apprehensive, but never this scared.

Sasuke sat down on a park bench. He saw a father reading to his son across the park from him.

He wouldn't lie and say he didn't want one. He wasn't sure if he could or be a good Dad to them. His father wasn't a prime example of father of the year. Sasuke remembered being yelled at for coming home with an A because it wasn't as good as an A+. Sasuke read to himself. Sasuke never played sports. Sasuke wouldn't know how to be a good Dad.

Sasuke's pocket started to vibrate so he pulled his phone out to at least check the name.

'Itachi'. Sasuke debated answering it. In the end he resolved to answer it. Sasuke and Itachi hardly ever talked... But if they did it was usually important.

"Hello"

"Hello otouto. How are you."

"Fine." Sasuke replied with a heavy sigh.

"You sound tired you need to make sure your sleeping enough. I know for a fact tired isn't a great look for us."

"What'd you call for?" Sasuke asked to hopefully end the conversation. His brother sure did pick an awful time to do his brotherly duty.

"To inform you that I am being transferred to Konoha."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"How fantastic." Sasuke replied in a bored monotone voice.

Itachi caught on to the disinterest.

"I've also hired you and your boyfriend to renovate the lovely house I've purchased."

What.

"What."

"Yes, I was calling you to put in my preference. The house is on 253rd in Old Konoha off of Hokage Way."

"Why did you buy a house on the same street I live on Aniki?" Sasuke asked with barely suppressed anger

"Oh you live on that street? What a happy coincidence."

Sasuke was pretty damn sure there was zero coincidence. His brother did have an asshole streak in him.

"Hn."

Itachi rambled on about how he wanted his house to look. The bastard had bought the house next door. Sasuke decided to take all of Itachi's ideas and throw them out the window. He was going to paint that house bubblegum pink with white detailing and use gaudy white feather lined everything with purple furniture.

"Now, otouto. Tell me what's wrong. I can practically feel your depressing aura through the phone."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto informed me he wants kids this morning."

"Well otouto, I'm sure you will enjoy trying to get Naruto-kun pregnant."

"He wants to do artificial insemination with a surrogate mother."

"Well, what's the problem then?"

"I don't know if I can be a father Itachi."

"Anyone can be a father otouto."

Sasuke looked upward and closed his eyes.

"It takes someone special to be a Daddy. I'm sure alongside Naruto you'll be fine. Whatever your lacking in Naruto will excel in. You two would be fine."

"But what if I mess up? What if I turn into our father."

"You won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Sasuke, you don't want to be him. And you aren't him. And you have Naruto to straighten you out if you step out of line and if he's busy I'll be next door." Itachi said confidently.

Sasuke sighed once more.

"Stop being so dramatic otouto. You love Naruto. I've seen that through the pictures I've been sent-"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I hired someone to follow you around. Your boyfriend is very handsome. And perhaps you should keep your activities inside. As I was saying. You two love each other and you'd love any children the two of you bring into your home. Naruto was their for you and supported it when you needed it most. Perhaps supporting Naruto's dreams and decisions might be a good thing. Don't lose him because your to scared to make the first step on your own. Naruto will be their next to you."

Sasuke nodded. Sasuke would have Naruto.

"And there is always parenting classes and books. You can also attend 'Mommy & Me' if your still not confident."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Your welcome. Call me when it's resolved. Or I can just find out when I move in."

"Die." Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke recieved a text.

"Itachi: my house keys will be arriving tomorrow midday. Get started on it. I really did hire the pair of you through your company and I emailed a copy of what I'd like for my house to your boss. Enjoy fatherhood."

"Asshole." Sasuke shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Sasuke got back on his feet and walked around the park some more. He stopped and leaned against a tree. He saw a young couple with a small toddler. The mother was playing with the small child while the father sat on the park bench with a smile. The child giggled happily with its mother before crawling over to its father. The man stood and picked the baby up who had a giant smile on its face before he sat down together as a family and played with the baby.

The sight brought a smile to his face. As long as he had Naruto, he could do this. Sasuke felt his confidence return. He pushed off from the tree and started walking back to his house to tell Naruto his decision.

Sasuke walked back up the street and stopped looking at his brothers 'new' house. It was smaller than theirs. But a small smile slipped on his face. When the kids were screaming Itachi would be close enough to here it or even be a babysitter.

Somewhere in the world, Itachi held back a sneeze.

Sasuke continued onwards to his front door and skipped up the steps opening the front door. He shut the door and felt the mental exhaustion begin to take its toll. He got about 5 steps in before he had an armful of blonde dobe.

"Ok, I really can't do this without you. I want you with me so I am using my one-time favor. Your going to be my baby daddy!" Naruto said with a defiant desperate look.

Sasuke slowly closed his mouth. He decided not to let Naruto know he'd resolved into going along with this until Naruto made a handmade note relinquishing that damn blackmail.

"Fine. But you have to give me written proof your favor is being used by this." Sasuke said with false irritation.

Naruto ran back up stairs and grabbed a pen and paper scribbling away.

It basically said he was using his one-time ultimate favor in exchange that Sasuke would father a child.

"Sign in." Naruto signed it and printed his name and date under it.

Sasuke did the same before folding it up and placing it in his back pocket.

Naruto pulled him into a tight hug and Sasuke slid him arms around Naruto softly.

Naruto pulled back slightly, "I really do love you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "I love you too Dobe. And that's why I decided to do this for you. But, your favor has still been used."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto even tighter. Naruto's brain caught up with what Sasuke had said and he immediately started trying to get out of his grasp.

"You are such a Bastard!" Naruto said while trying to hit him.

"Shush dobe. I hope your not planning on kissing our babies with that mouth."

Naruto stopped struggling. He rested his head against Sasuke's chest.

"Your still an asshole."

"Hmm I know."

Naruto pulled out of his arms and studied Sasuke's face.

"By the way dobe, I have some news for you."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"My brother will be moving into the house next door to ours."

"That's great! I can't wait to meet your brother!"

"You say that now. He's also hired us to renovate it. We get the key tomorrow."

"Well, at least it's a close walk."

"Yes. To the devils new residence."

Naruto shook his head and walked back upstairs.

"Your just mad because now we can't have sex in the backyard." Naruto o shouted.

"I'm mad because we can't have sex outside because of him and we can't do it inside because we will wake our kids."

Naruto's laughter sounded through the house while Sasuke stood in the living room accepting his fate. He was going to have to tape Naruto's mouth shut whenever they had playtime. His libido was NOT going to get suppressed.

It took about a month for Sasuke, who got the honor and privilege of going first, to get fully medically tested and pick a surrogate mother. She happened to have naturally blonde hair and blue eyes. After filling out all the paperwork which they called Ms. Sato in to help with Sasuke did his part. He really did not like that he had to basically jack-off in a sterile room and the only porn provided was a magazine full of naked women. He also hated that this event took place on his birthday of all days.

The doctors took his sample and got to work impregnating their egg donor and baby oven as Naruto put it.

Naruto took his very bummed out boyfriend to dinner to celebrate anything and really tried not to laugh at how Sasuke was sulking.

"Oh come on. We can still have birthday sex."

Sasuke's head was face down on the table as he shook it.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing at how childish Sasuke could be. He couldn't wait for Itachi to come next week and spill all of Sasuke's childhood stories. Jiriyia already did it for Naruto. It was only fair.

About six weeks later, Sasuke, Naruto , Itachi and a man named Kisame were sitting in a diner revealing Sasuke as a child which to Naruto's joy held lots of adorable stories. Sasuke didn't remember most of them.

Naruto's phone went off and he excused himself. He picked up the phone and answered it. Sasuke watched with careful eyes as Naruto nodded along with whatever the caller was saying before a smile slid on his blonde's face. He hung up and practically ran back to the table. He gave Sasuke a kiss and pulled back happy as ever.

"Congratulations Daddy!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Congratulations Mommy."

"Sasuke I swear if you don't stop calling me 'mommy' I'll turn you into a woman."

Sasuke sipped his tea with a smile.

"So when's the due date?" Kisame spoke up.

Sasuke hadn't confirmed his theory, but he was pretty damn sure Kisame was more than a friend to Itachi.

"April 15th." Naruto replied with a big smile. Sasuke held Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, looks like you two had better get started. You've got to have a baby shower and get a nursery set up plus read up on parenting books."

Sasuke groaned and Naruto sighed. So it begins.

When their baby was 4 months along they waited patiently in the hospital along with the mother who sat across from them reading a book on what to expect while delivering. Naruto's leg bounced and Sasuke was getting excited because of Naruto's excitement.

"This is it! We get to see our baby!"

Sasuke saw the mother smile slightly.

"Naruto calm down."

"And we already agreed. We are going to be surprised! So no bribing the doctor."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He wasn't thrilled about the waiting, but he'd survive.

Once the doctor called them in and they got seated. They squeezed a jelly like liquid on the mother and both men waited patiently while holding hands looking at the screen.

The nurse measured the babies skull and spine informing them everything was perfect in terms of progress. Fluids and development were great and all around baby was healthy.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. They were looking at their child. They were hearing their heartbeat. Naruto and Sasuke were both smiling.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked politely.

"No!" Naruto replied quickly.

The nurse smiled and nodded.

She printed out photos for them and Naruto couldn't stop looking at them the entire drive home.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl." Naruto asked without taking his eyes off the pictures.

"We could've found out so we don't have to guess."

"C'mon Teme. That's no fun. So do you think we are having a son or daughter."

"It's a boy." Sasuke said confidently.

"I think it's a girl." Naruto said just as confident.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"How about this since you seem so sure. If I'm right and its a girl I get to name her. But if your right and its a boy you name him."

"Agreed." Sasuke looked at the blonde who was so sure of himself.

"And what do you plan on naming our daughter IF we have a girl?"

"Nozomi." Sasuke smiled. He should've guessed Naruto would choose that.

"And what do you plan on naming our son IF we have one."

"I don't know. I've got awhile to come up with something."

"Better be a good name Teme."

Sasuke shot him a look.

Finally the 40 week wait was up. The nursery was all set up. They had everything they needed ready to go. Now, the phone call.

"God this wait is killing me! I want to bring our little girl home!"

"Patience Naruto. We will have him home soon enough."

"It's a girl."

"Boy"

Itachi who happened to be over chimed in as well, "Boy"

Kisame and Naruto were team girl where as the Uchiha brothers were confident in the call it was a boy.

They decided to not paint the nursery until they knew the gender. Plus the baby would be in the master bedroom with them for a few weeks until baby had a sleep pattern.

Naruto's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

...

"Ohmygod! We're on our way!"

Sasuke was up off the couch and went and grabbed his keys. Both of the, shouted their good-byes to Itachi and ran out the door.

Itachi smirked and continued reading the newspaper.

"Congratulations." He said to the empty house.

Naruto and Sasuke left the bags in the car and made a bad dash from the parking structure to the hospital doors and went straight for the elevator that would take them to labor and delivery.

Naruto pushed the button repeatedly. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"You guys must be excited." A woman who was seated to their right.

"Tell your wives congratulations." The woman finished before flipping though her magazine.

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke dragged Naruto in before he could correct her.

The ride up on floor was agony. Naruto would share that was the longest elevator ride of his life. Sasuke was doing calming exercises. The doors opened and they rushed over to the door only to find it locked. Sasuke pushed the button to the right of the door.

"Hello, how may we help you?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way.

"Our kids being born!"

"Name?"

"We haven't named the baby yet..." Naruto said in a confused tone.

Sasuke slapped Naruto upside the head.

"Kyosha Satori."

Oh. The mom's name.

"I'm sorry, but you gentlemen must remain in the waiting room. Only family is allowed back here."

Naruto was about to scream into the voice box before Sasuke dragged him away.

They sat their waiting patiently for a few hours. They'd called everyone they needed too.

They sat through other very pregnant women being let in to have their kids, one woman who swore she was in labor, but had actually just wet herself and many soon to be Dad's who got left in the waiting room.

Eventually the whole lot of them decided to pass the time by bringing a ton of McDonald's and playing card games.

Finally, a nurse came in and called out their names and both men practically flew out of their chairs and to the door.

They got led down a quiet corridor. The nurse stopped and gestured to their left.

Sasuke and Naruto held hands and rounded the corner and in a little nursery all alone was a little baby. The nurse opened the door and they stepped inside and walked to the small baby.

The nurse smiled watching the two new fathers look at their baby for the first time.

"Hi little one, my name is Naruto and I'm going to be your Daddy." Naruto spoke in a soft voice while gently touching the babies nose with his pointer finger.

Sasuke saw the love in Naruto's eyes and heard it in his voice. He was happy he'd been able to give Naruto something that would make him this happy.

Sasuke stepped onto the side of the bassinet and picked the baby up. He made sure to support the babies head and neck and put the baby close to his chest. He watched the baby move slightly to get more comfortable before settling.

Naruto felt himself fall in love all over again. Sasuke was holding their baby and he had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Sasuke bent his head down and placed a light kiss on the babies forehead and inhaled the small infants scent.

Naruto walked over and did the same.

"And this is Sasuke. He's your other Daddy. You can call him Papa."

They stood together like that for awhile like a family for the first time staring at their new little family member.

"You should be able to take the baby home tomorrow."

Both men acknowledged the nurse with a nod of their head.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered

"Hm?"

"This had to be the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

Sasuke smiled,"I agree."

Naruto and Sasuke stood still and held their baby for the next few hours completely content and happy.

**A/N: :D AWWWWWW 2/3 of the ending….**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or characters affiliated…

A/N: I am SO SORRY. My new kitty sleep deprived me. I couldn't even start a chapter! That little baby has too much energy!

Chapter 15

Naruto walked back upstairs with coffee in hand and walked back into his room. He walked over toward the bed and gazed lovingly at two identically colored and styled hairstyles. Naruto carefully sat on the bed making sure he didn't stir either of them and sat there watching the pair of them sleep.

Naruto swore he couldn't fall in love anymore with either of them anymore than he already had, but seeing the pair of them sleep together was just too cute. They even slept the same way.

Like father like son.

Ryu furrowed his little dark eyebrows before slightly readjusting himself and falling back asleep.

Naruto's smiled widened. Ryu and his Papa had stayed up late last night watching TV. The little guy was only 15 months old, but was adamant that he could stay up with Sasuke. Which basically made his two sleepyheads mid-morning to noon risers.

But, it was time for his nightowls to wake up since they had things to do. Naruto set the coffee on the bed side table and gently pushed Ryu's little bangs off to the side before bending over and placing a kiss on the babies forehead. Naruto stretched his arm over and pushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face stirring the dark-haired man from his slumber.

"Time to wake-up sleepyheads." Naruto said softly.

Dark eyes opened before closing again with furrowed eyebrows. And a pair of blue eyes opened with a slight glare aimed at Naruto.

Naruto giggled at their son. He looked just like Sasuke with his chibi glare. The blue eyes were the only thing that Ryu had gotten from his surrogate mother. The rest… including personality, belonged to Sasuke.

Naruto was almost afraid for the teenage years. Itachi had gleefully recounted how Sasuke would sulk all day.

Naruto reached down and picked his son up off the bed as his boyfriend stretched out and mentally prepared himself for the day. Naruto carried Ryu out of the room and back into his room. Naruto gathered a new diaper and the box of wipes and tossed them on the little rug. Naruto picked out a little outfit before laying Ryu down. Naruto smirked as he heard Sasuke stumble into the bathroom.

Naruto unzipped Ryu's pajamas with a slight smile watching his son rub his sleepy eyes. Naruto changed his son as quickly as possible before he started to get even fussier. Sasuke walked in the room just as Naruto finished. He stood Ryu up who immediately walked over to Sasuke and the pair of them walked downstairs. Naruto walked back into his own room noticing his coffee was missing. Bastard.

Sasuke got Ryu's breakfast ready as well as his own before the three of them sat down at the table. Naruto started to help Ryu eat.

"What's going on today?" Sasuke asked with a yawn.

"Teme. I've got work and you two have to get the second bedroom ready. She will be here in a couple of months." Naruto said with a smile.

"Exactly. A couple of months."

"Do you want to help get your little sister's bedroom ready Ryu?" Naruto asked in his baby voice.

Ryu didn't respond since he was trying putting a handful of Cheerios in his mouth.

Sasuke had indeed made sure Naruto held up his end of that bargain. So Naruto had picked out his own surrogate mother and they had recently gotten the news they would be having a little girl. They had a few months to go, but Naruto didn't want to wait on getting her room done. Especially since Sasuke and Ryu did nothing but play all day and Sasuke would work during Ryu's nap and self playtime. He was fighting a losing battle with those two.

"Ryu will you help Daddy and get your sister's room ready?"

Ryu noded his little head.

"That's not fair Dobe, he doesn't know what you're asking of him."

Naruto shot him a look.

"Let's try it my way, shall we? Ryu?"

The little boy turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Do you want to give up your toys and share them."

Ryu started shaking his head as fast as his neck muscles would allow.

"Teme! She's getting her own toys. Little girl toys."

"She's going to end up playing with a lot of Ryu's old toys and you know how attached he is."

"Just get it done Teme. She will be here before you know it. And Ryu needs to start sleeping in his own room again."

Sasuke pulled a face. He would much rather go back to sleep and curl up with his little buddy and wake up in a few hours and go back to their normal routine. But, best to just get her room finished now so Naruto would stop harassing them about it.

"Alright, we will get it done." Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke spared a glance at his son, "Sorry buddy. Daddy isn't let us have fun today."

"Aww." The little baby said with a sad face.

Naruto stood and pressed a kiss to his son's head before walking around the table and kissing Sasuke on the cheek and darting down the stairs and out the door.

Sasuke placed one of his arms back on the table and rested his chin on his fist.

"We go night-night?"

"Yep." Sasuke stood and picked his son back up from the high chair and they went back upstairs to take a nap.

Naruto came home from work a little early and opened the door. He stayed quietly as he shut the door and made his way up the stairs. He looked around the second floor not seeing or hearing any movement. He made his way up the stairs entirely and opened the door to their daughter's room and his eyebrow began to twitch. Not a damn thing had moved.

Naruto made his way over to the master bedroom to see Ryu and Sasuke cuddled up asleep and Sasuke was snoring slightly.

Naruto shook his head and walked into the room. All Sasuke had to do was take the freaking bed and mattress down stairs and into the basement. Wrap up the mattress. And move the dresser away from the wall. That's it. Instead his boyfriend and their son decided to go back to sleep.

Naruto would have to make a point to set a bedtime for his boys.

Naruto flipped the twin mattress up and slide it down the two flights of stairs and did the same for the box spring. He took out a Swiss army knife and undid the metal frame and carried the pieces downstairs and put the screws in the bag and taped it to the pieces. He put the whole thing inside the basement which Naruto and Sasuke would convert into a kids area when they got older so their friends wouldn't be all over the house. Naruto slid the mattress over by the other twin mattress and box spring that used to be in Ryu's bedroom.

Naruto went back upstairs peeking in and saw Ryu was starting to wake up. Naruto went back into the bedroom and slid the dresser away from the wall.

Naruto turned to face the doorway and saw Sasuke and Ryu with bedhead standing in the doorway with blank faces.

"Guess what you two get to do?" Naruto asked over enthusiastically.

"Hm?" Sasuke questioned sleepily.

"You get to go pick up paint! The tarps are in the basement. Have fun." Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room.

Ryu reached his arms to his Daddy who took him.

"You're forgiven Ryu. Papa is still in trouble though."

"We sweepy."

"I know baby. You two are going to be getting a bedtime soon."

Sasuke yawned and followed them down stairs. All three of them walked to the front door. Sasuke and Ryu slipped their shoes on.

"I've got to go back to work. Go get the paint." Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke waved him off as they walked to the black Jeep Wrangler. Sasuke unlocked it and put Ryu in the back and buckled him up. Naruto ran a hand through his son's messy hair before doing the same to his boyfriends.

"Bye honey."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and gave Naruto a full kiss on the lips before running his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and biting on it slightly.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET A ROOM YOUR SON DOESN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Kisame bellowed from the top floor of Itachi's house. Ryu started giggling and Sasuke gave Kisame the middle finger.

Naruto pulled back laughing.

"Bye Teme."

"Bye Naruto…" Sasuke said as he made to get in the driver's seat. He watched Naruto jump back in the Honda and took off.

Sasuke opened the door before he heard, "Otouto."

He stopped and turned around looking at his elder brother.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Yes."

Itachi walked over and got in the passenger side anyway.

"TACHI!" Ryu practically screamed from the back seat.

"Hello Ryu."

Sasuke couldn't fathom why his son seemed happiest around his brother. It was an enigma to him. Whenever Sasuke and Naruto would go out and leave Ryu with Itachi, their son never wanted to come home. Itachi claimed to never have any idea why.

Sasuke started up the car and put it in drive. He started heading in the direction of the hardware store.

"Would you like to stop and get lunch?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was about to tell him no, but "YES!" Ryu answered for him.

"After we go and get the paint." Sasuke sighed.

The three of them hopped out of the car and Ryu went up grabbing his uncle's hand completely content with his decision while Sasuke looked on jealous and irritated. Why did his son like his brother more? WHY?

They walked into the store and Sasuke walked right up to the paint. Naruto and Sasuke had already decided on light purple as being the color. Sasuke handed the color swatch to the employee and asked for it. They made a trip to the window area and Sasuke picked up a curtain rod and selected some curtains. This was going to be his little I'm Sorry gesture for falling back asleep. They walked back to paint and picked up the tub along with everything else they needed.

After paying and jumping back in the car, going through the first decent drive-thru the trio of Uchiha's made in back to Sasuke's.

They brought everything inside and Sasuke set the food on the table before running upstairs and dropping everything off in the bedroom.

Sasuke came downstairs to see his son happily munching on chicken strips and Itachi slowly eating fries while watching his nephew with interest.

Sasuke joined them before taking out a burger and fries and moving his drink closer to him.

"What did you want to talk about Itachi that had to be discussed in person and not by text message?"

"If I sent a text you'd just ignore it."

'Probably' Sasuke mentally thought while nodding.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were planning on making an honest man out of Naruto."

Sasuke choked on his drink and looked up at his brother with wide eyes only to find Itachi still hadn't taken his eyes off of Ryu.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

Itachi turned and faced him before clasping his fingers together and resting his chin upon them flattening them.

"You heard me, Otouto. Ryu deserves a proper family. And so will your daughter."

Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape whilst he stared at Itachi. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and let out the breath that had been trapped in his chest.

He hadn't thought about it. Naruto didn't exactly bring it up. And they were totally comfortably. Why change things?

Being a 'proper family'. His kids did deserve that. But Naruto wasn't hinting at wanting to be engaged or married. He wasn't sure Naruto wouldn't be receptive to the idea. If he proposed to Naruto the old fashioned way he might make Naruto feel too feminine. Sasuke started chewing on his lip and looked back at Itachi.

"Think about it." Itachi rose and picked up his bag of food before ruffling up Ryu's hair.

Ryu started to frantically do grabby hands and trying to get his Uncle to take him. Ryu's eyes widened and his pout formed.

"Pwease Tachi."

"Sorry buddy. Maybe next time Ryu. Be good."

Sasuke watched his older brother walked down the stairs and then his eyes gazed back to his one year old son who had opted to place his head on his food in an act of tantrum throwing. Sasuke smirked. At least he wasn't loud.

Sasuke finished eating and cleaned off Ryu's face. He took Ryu downstairs and turned the T.V. on. Sasuke watched as little crayons brainwashed his son. Ryu had no idea what was going on. But, it kept him entertained.

Naruto walked in and stopped.

"You better have-"

"We did."

Ryu looked over to his Daddy and gave a smile. He got up and walked over giving his Daddy a hug.

"We go see Tachi?" Ryu asked while tilting his head to the side cutely.

"What does your brother do with our son when we aren't around."

"No clue."

Sasuke got up and washed and greeted Naruto giving him a kiss.

"So what's the movie tonight?"

"Hm, how about Fast & Furious?"

"Sounds good."

Throughout the movie Ryu smiled and giggled while clapping his hands. They'd have to watch it when he's older and driving. Sasuke could almost see the speeding tickets.

The credits started rolling and Ryu was still awake.

"Ok Ryu, bedtime!" Naruto chimed and picked up the now not-so-happy 1 year old.

All three of them went upstairs. Sasuke picked out some pajamas for Ryu and a diaper with the box of wipes. They changed the pouting child and placed him in the crib.

"We are going to have to get him a toddler bed soon."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Ryu stood up in the crib holding onto the railing looking out at his Dad's. His eyes went to Sasuke.

"More movies?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Naruto turned and shook his head at Sasuke,

"I don't think Daddy will let us. Maybe tomorrow night." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Ryu threw himself down in the crib landing face first.

"Just like your Papa." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back into their room holding hands. Naruto and Sasuke stripped down to their boxers and climbed in bed. Naruto fell asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep. He was kind of surprised. He'd never thought of proposing to Naruto. Sasuke turned and looked to the door and saw his son walking in.

"Daddy sleeping?"

"Yes."

Ryu walked over to Sasuke's side of the bed and Sasuke picked him up putting him in bed with them. It didn't matter what bed they had Ryu in, he always found a way out. Ryu fell asleep after a while and Sasuke climbed out of bed looking for some string.

The next day Ryu and Sasuke awoke to Naruto eye-balling them suspiciously.

"How does he get out of his crib?"

"I don't know Dobe."

After going through their morning routine, Sasuke painted his soon-to-be daughter's bedroom a lovely lavender. Ryu helped by going in his room making a pile of toys he wanted to keep. Sasuke was super sure that his son would have all his toys in that pile, but it was keeping him busy.

Sasuke peeked his head in his son's room and sure enough saw all his toys in a pile.

"Alright buddy, put them back. Papa is going to take a shower ok?"

"Okay." Ryu chimed and started putting his toys back. Sasuke set the little gate up as the stair entrance and Ryu's door. Just in case his little con artist got out of the first one.

Sasuke ran downstairs and showered quickly before running back upstairs checking on his son. Ryu had gotten about half put away before falling asleep on the stuffed animals.

Sasuke threw some clothes on and took the gates down. He put all his son's toys away. He gently picked up his son and placed him against his chest. Ryu stirred a bit and the pair of them walked back into his room to grab his string.

They both went downstairs, out the door and into the car. Sasuke and Ryu drove around while Sasuke scanned the streets looking for something specific. His eyes lit up slightly and a smile slid on his face.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot. The building stood alone. He grabbed Ryu who was now awake and walked up to the front door. Sasuke pressed the doorbell and a buzzing sound rang through to outside and he opened the first set of doors.

"Pretty." Ryu said while looking up. Sasuke did the same and they saw a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"Very pretty." Sasuke commented.

A second buzzing sound rang through and they walked through the second set of doors. Ryu and Sasuke were greeted by a couple of men standing on the other side of the counter. To his right Sasuke saw women's everyday jewelry and to his far left he saw watches. Sasuke and Ryu walked in and in the center display case was beautiful jade jewelry and more unique pieces. Finally toward the back Sasuke found what he was looking for. Men's jewelry.

"Ok Ryu, we have to pick something out for Daddy alright?"

Ryu nodded still looking in the case. Sasuke scanned the case looking for something that suited his Dobe. Sasuke bit his lip nervously. He was looking for an engagement ring. And this seemingly easy task… just got a lot harder. He felt a lump in his throat.

'What if Naruto didn't like whichever one he picked. What if Naruto didn't want to be married.'

Sasuke looked down at Ryu whose face was on the glass and he was fogging up the display case with his breathing.

"That one's pretty." Ryu said while pointing with his baby fingers.

Sasuke followed Ryu's finger and saw a simple yet elegant band. It was a yellow gold and white gold band that had been intertwined together. He looked next two it and saw a matching on that was only a little wider.

Sasuke indicated towards those two rings and the salesman pulled them both out.

"These one's?"

Ryu nodded.

"This one for Papa." He said while pointing to the slightly thinner band.

"I'll take them both." Sasuke said while nodding his head.

Naruto had to like it. Ryu picked them out.

Sasuke pulled the string out and they slid it down the ring sizing stick. They slide the ring intended for Naruto down the stick noting it was a perfect size.

Sasuke tried the ring on that would be for him on and was pleased with the fit.

"Looks like we're ready to go."

"Yay!" Ryu chimed with a smile.

They paid for the rings and had Naruto's wrapped in white tissue paper and they put an orange ribbon with an orange bow on it. They walked out of the store with a small bag and drove back home.

Sasuke mounted the curtain rod above the window and hung the curtains once the paint dried. He slid the dresser back against the wall. Sasuke went downstairs and brought up the box that contained Ryu's toddler bed and then brought up the second crib mattress.

After disassembling Ryu's crib and reassembling it in his daughter's room he brought in the new mattress and tossed it in the crib still incased in plastic. He then assembled Ryu's new bed and put his mattress and pillow back on the bed. Ryu climbed right on it and smiled up at his Papa.

"Ok Ryu. When Daddy comes home you need to give him this." Sasuke said while holding up the bag.

Ryu nodded.

The pair of them stayed upstairs playing 'Pirate versus Dragon' in which Sasuke, like a good Dad, got hit with a plastic sword while Ryu made pirate noises.

They heard Naruto walk through the door and announce his presence. The pair of them waited a few minutes before Sasuke heard Naruto in the kitchen. Sasuke carried his son downstairs and put Ryu on the ground then handed him the little box.

"Ok, go on." Sasuke whispered.

"Daddy!" Ryu called.

Naruto turned around and put the food he was prepping down. He wiped his hands on his jeans and picked Ryu up.

"Hey honey! How was your day?"

"Fine. We painted and played."

"That sounds fun! What in your hand?"

"A pretty present for you Daddy."

"From who?" Naruto asked while accepting the small parcel.

Naruto set Ryu down while he eyed the box.

"Me!" Ryu said with a big smile.

Naruto heard Sasuke snort."

"Papa too."

"Oh ok." Naruto said with a smile and looked over and Sasuke who was walking towards him.

Naruto opened the box and pulled out a small black velvet box lined with gold. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who looked nervous as hell.

They watched as Naruto flipped the box in his hand before slowly opening it.

Naruto's wide eyes looked up at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a proper family? With me. I love you Naruto. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I would love to have the honor of becoming your husband if you'll have me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled the small band out of the box and handing the box to Ryu who would probably add it to his collection of 'pretty things'.

Naruto slid the ring on and choked a bit. "I would love too Sasuke." He hugged Sasuke and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"So, I'm thinking," a few kisses to Naruto's lips and cheek trailing down to his neck, "that we should celebrate." Sasuke said slightly breathless.

Naruto's eyes glazed over. Sasuke reached in his pocket pulling out his own matching band and slid it on his ring finger.

"And what about Ryu."

"Let him play."

Sasuke led Naruto upstairs.

"Be good honey. Papa and Daddy will be upstairs ok." Naruto called down.

"Ok Daddy."

They made it upstairs and Sasuke started a bath. Both men stripped down caressing one another and placing kisses all over each other. Naruto dropped to his knees and began to suck on Sasuke's engorged length.

Sasuke's breathing labored slightly. He thanked himself once more for convincing Naruto to pierce his tongue.

Sasuke tugged Naruto by the hair.

"Turn around Naruto."

Naruto turned around and put one leg up on the ledge of the bathrub and steadied himself by bracing his arms on the wall and sink giving Sasuke a perfect view.

Sasuke grabbed the lube and poured some on himself coating himself and poured some on Naruto. He wiped his hand on the towel slightly to remove most of the lube on his hand. He held Naruto's hip and grabbed the base of his shaft.

"Push out baby."

Naruto did so as he felt his boyfrie- no, fiancé rub the lube over his entrance. Sasuke started to push in slowly and Naruto kept pushing out.

Sasuke got inside of him completely and let out a shaky breath. He cherished being able to get inside Naruto especially since now they had Ryu walking around.

Sasuke started thrusting slightly. Naruto could take it by now.

Sasuke built up momentum and stroked Naruto's length. Naruto was full on moaning and Sasuke was enjoying himself completely. Sasuke felt himself getting ready to unload and judging off Naruto's ragged breath and slight trembling, Naruto was close too.

Naruto came first and Sasuke followed soon after. Sasuke slowed down and pulled out. He watched as his cum started to drip out of Naruto and down his leg.

"You are such a perve Teme."

"You love me."

Naruto laughed before they climbed in the bath and cleaned off.

After getting dressed in loungewear the two men came downstairs to see Ryu eating Cheerio's out of the box.

"Ryu! You're spoiling your dinner." Naruto scolded while taking the box away.

Ryu gave a mini pout before a look of confusion crossed his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched his son.

"Daddy, why were you making funny noises upstairs?"

Naruto paled. "What do you mean?"

Ryu made baby moaning noises. "Like that Daddy."

Naruto had a look of pure horror on his face. "You heard that, chibi?"

"Yeah. I got the step from the potty and heard you. Why you make funny noise?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Daddy was enjoying his bath."

"Ok." Ryu went back back to playing with his stuffed dinosaur.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Did you know about that?"

The smile that slipped on Sasuke's face said yes. "Know about what?"

"You are such a jackass. How long have you known and didn't tell me?!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke laughed at the comical look on Naruto's face.

"I've known since day one Dobe. Remember when we took bath's at the same time?"

Naruto definitely remembered.

"Ryu say bye-bye to Papa."

"Why?"

"Cause he's going to get it."

"Oh. Bye Papa!"

Naruto chased his new fiancé out the door and to Itachi's house where Sasuke decidedly took refuge for the next couple of days.

**A/N: Ok so I got the feeling you didn't like skimming through events in their lives. But, it wasn't an mpreg story so I didn't want to elaborate on their POV for 40 weeks. So instead of this being the last chapter, you get another one after this! Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't Own

A/N: Ryu is modeled after my son's personality at that age. He would climb out of his crib relatively easy, get the step stool out of the bathroom and go get his box of cheerios down from the cabinet. I feel like I should explain a few things from the last chapter. Sasuke is actually how most father's I've seen are. Especially my husband. Naruto, being "the mom" and being away from the house tries to keep the family together and moving, whereas Sasuke who mostly works at home has the option of not actually doing much seeing as he works when he wants because he just designs the buildings and he can do that at home. Naruto actually leaves the house to do restoration so Sasuke is the stay at home Dad.

Also- Ryu only heard them because he was in the bathroom getting the step stool (to get his Cheerios). The noises don't travel throughout the house. But the vents to the bathrooms are so close in connection the sound travels to the downstairs bathroom. So, Sasuke was not actually aware that his son could hear them while they were doing it. Besides. Ryu won't remember it. :D

Chapter 16

Naruto woke up hearing little Nozomi crying. He kicked off the blankets and walked across the hall into his daughter's room. He saw Ryu standing at the bottom of her crib staring at her. He thought about blaming the two year old, but decided against it. It was time to get up anyway.

"Oh baby girl, it's ok. Come on let's go get you a bottle." Naruto said while cooing the infant.

Ryu followed the pair of them down the stairs and watched his Daddy make a bottle for his sister.

Naruto looked down at dark brown eyes and soft light brown hair. He was hoping she would look like him. But, that didn't happen. She began settling down once Naruto put the bottle within her line of sight.

After feeding and burping her he set her down on the mat for some 'tummy time'. He looked down at the two year old and decided toaster waffles it is. Naruto went in the freezer and pulled out two waffles popping them in the toaster.

He really should've rethought making Sasuke go to work for the next few days. The wedding was drawing near and he wanted a mini-vacation from work. Sasuke always looked so at ease even when they'd first brought Nozomi home. So, Naruto figured time alone with the kids would be a breeze. He was wrong. He'd have to figure out how the bastard did it.

The waffles popped out of the toaster and Naruto grabbed them and tossed them on the plate. He cut them up and put them on the table with a fork for Ryu. He grabbed a sippy cup and poured orange juice in it setting it on the table.

"What's wrong Ryu, aren't you hungry."

"That's not how Papa does it."

Naruto shifted his jaw in annoyance. He really needed to spend more time with his babies. The bastard was becoming their favorite.

"And how does Papa do it?"

"He put's berries and the white stuff on it."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows before it clicked. Strawberries and whip cream.

Naruto cut up strawberries and put them over Ryu's waffles and then put some whip cream on them.

"More." The little two year old directed.

Naruto put more on.

"Little more." Ryu said once again.

Naruto had whip cream covering the strawberries and waffles by the end. Naruto would definitely have to talk to Sasuke about this. He would make their son fat.

"Does Papa put sprinkles on it too?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

Naruto turned at looked at Ryu with a quizzical look and Ryu regarded him with a serious one.

Naruto put the whip cream away and pulled out sprinkles and put some over the waffles.

Ryu picked up his fork and dug in. Naruto stared incredulously and snapped a photo of it. Naruto walked back over to his daughter who started to fuss. Naruto grabbed a diaper and the box of wipes and changed her.

He got both of them dressed and ready for the day. And spent the next four hours holding his head and both of his children screamed.

Sasuke opened his front door to see his son run past him yelling at the stop of his lungs with his arms stretched out pretending to be an airplane. He could head Nozomi upstairs crying. And he just knew Naruto was probably about to tear his hair out. Sasuke caught Ryu and hoisted him up over his shoulder and walked upstairs with him.

Sasuke couldn't figure out what Naruto was thinking when he suggested they switch places and he becomes the stay at home parent for a bit until the wedding. And on top of that be so confident as to not accept their schedules. It'd been a few days already and it seems Naruto still hadn't gotten it down.

Ryu struggled to get out of his Papa's arms and Sasuke walked up into the second floor living room to see Naruto frantically trying to calm Nozomi down.

Sasuke set Ryu down and told him to go sit on the sofa quietly. Ryu did just that. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I can't get her to stop crying!" Naruto said frantically.

Sasuke took his daughter out of Naruto's arms and laid her down. The infant struggled for a bit before beginning to calm down.

Naruto looked pissed. How did Sasuke do that? He'd been bouncing her and rubbing her back for half an hour and Sasuke lays her down in his arms and she's starting to fall asleep.

"She won't go down for a nap if Ryu is up making tons of noise-"

"I tried to get him to go down first!" Naruto said with a slightly elevated tone of voice.

Sasuke gave him a withering look. Naruto had better not wake her up.

"What did Ryu have for breakfast?"

"Whip cream and sprinkles with a side of waffles." Naruto said incredulously.

Sasuke gave him the look of the year.

"Are you serious?! Why the hell would you do that? No wonder he's running around!"

"He said that's what you give him."

"Fat chance Naruto. He gets a scrambled egg with orange or apple slices and a glass of milk. I don't ever give him whip cream."

Naruto turned and looked at the innocent looking two year old with a blank face.

"Go upstairs to your room Ryu. You shouldn't lie to Daddy." Naruto said seriously.

Ryu walked upstairs quietly accepting his punishment with a pout.

Sasuke walked upstairs with his daughter in his arms and set her down in her crib.

"Naruto my love, if you ever have any doubts, just call and ask."

Naruto nodded, "How do you make it look so easy Teme?"

"I make everything look easy." Sasuke said with a cocky grin.

Naruto gave a half-hearted glare.

"I read all the parenting books that you skimmed through. Remember?" Sasuke asked trying to meet Naruto's gaze.

"I remember."

"You can't calm Nozomi down if you're not calm yourself Naruto. Ryu and Nozomi feed off your energy. That's why when we go to the park with they and you are running around and playing with them they are more active and awake. When it's just me here they are both calm." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. Naruto could feel himself calming down.

"Now Dobe, go take a nap. I'm going to eat lunch. Our son will be awake in about an hour and Nozomi in about an hour and a half. So sleep. You need your beauty rest."

Naruto trudged back into his room and Sasuke walked downstairs and made himself lunch. Before departing he wrote what Ryu's lunch was supposed to be on an orange sticky note and stuck it to the fridge.

The wedding was only a few days away and Naruto could feel the nerves beginning. Naruto finally had his kids under control with a little guidance from Sasuke and it was working wonders. The trick- stay completely calm in all circumstances.

Naruto sat on the floor watching his daughter roll over and giggle. She was quite proud of herself and Naruto was too. Ryu was seemingly unimpressed by his sister and that was displayed by the fact his son was watching T.V. with his head hanging upside down off the ledge of the couch and he would sit up occasionally because his head would start to hurt.

Nozomi rolled onto her tummy and pushed her upper body up and Naruto applauded her little achievement. He never saw any of Sasuke's reactions to Ryu when he was developing, but that's because the little booger always did them when Naruto would leave and go to work.

Sasuke walked in through the front door and shut it. He caught sight of Nozomi and her big smile and returned it.

"Good job Nozomi! You're going to start crawling soon. Then Papa and Daddy will be in big trouble, huh?" Sasuke asked playfully and got a baby giggle in response.

Ryu hopped off the couch and walked over to his Papa giving him a hug. Sasuke returned the hug and picked the toddler up.

"Will you be ok tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean."

"Remember. Bachelor Party. I'm having mine tonight and your's is tomorrow." Sasuke asked.

Naruto studied him and realized what he was asking and what he was hoping for in an answer. Sasuke didn't want to go and was hoping Naruto would cave and say he couldn't.

"Teme, just go. Seriously. Get it over with. Pretend you're having fun." Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke groaned and put Ryu back down and went upstairs to shower. Naruto and Sasuke had been made aware of one anothers bachelor parties but were not aware to what their own contained. Naruto could guess his. Bar. But Sasuke's would be a little more humorous. Itachi was taking him to a drag queen show and then they'd go out for a few drinks.

Sasuke was going to be irritated. He could feel it.

Sure enough, Around 3 am Sasuke came home slightly tipsy and complaining. Naruto could hardly contain his laughter.

"Was it absolutely necessary! I'm happy we are only getting married once. That was horrible."

Naruto was rolling on the bed laughing. Apparently Kisame and pointed out Sasuke was going to be unavailable and deemed it necessary for the "ladies" to give him a lapdance.

"I feel absolutely violated."

Naruto was near tears. Screw his own bachelor party. He wanted to watch Sasuke's on film.

Sasuke whapped his soon-to-be husband upside the head and crawled under the sheets.

Narutos laughing was slowing down and he had a cramp in his side.

"Keep laughing, Dobe. I can easily find a way to muffle that." Sasuke said with a slightly threatening tone.

Naruto crawled up and placed a kiss on Sasuke's temple.

"I'm sure you can. Good night babe."

Sasuke grumbled his good nights and fell asleep.

Naruto did the same and laughter colored his dreams.

Naruto woke up early and handled the kids and Sasuke rose around noon.

"Alright Teme you need to go and pick up all of our tuxedo's and Nozomi's dress and stuff."

Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto had already gone and picked everything out so it was simply a matter of picking them up.

"Ok, I need to go since my party starts in an hour." Sasuke nodded.

They kissed and the blonde left. Sasuke wasn't entirely thrilled that his new husband would be covered in light bruises and be sore on their wedding day. But that was his fault for making Kiba his best man. Paintball and a massive obstacle course run filled with just about everything you could dream of. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't die.

Sasuke grabbed the kids and headed out the door to go pick up the last essentials for their wedding tomorrow. Sasuke smiled in anticipation.

The trio of Uchiha's soon arrived at the store and Ryu grumbled about weird clothing and Nozomi had a huge smile on her face. Sasuke was certain his daughter would have Naruto's personality. They walked in and Sasuke gave his last name and the store clerk was off to pick up their order.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help finding something?" A woman dressed in professional workwear asked.

Sasuke eyed her up and down. She was going to try and flirt. Best to let her down easily.

"No. Just picking up our things for the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh, are you the groom."

"Yes."

"What a lucky lady. Wish I was her." The woman said seductively while biting her lip.

"Hm."

"Are these your kids?" She inquired trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes."

"Your daughter is very cute, does she take after her mother."

"In a sense."

"Oh. Your son is cute too. Looks just like you."

"Hm. Thank you." Sasuke quipped.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha, three tuxedos and a dress. All of the accessories are in the bag attached to the hangers. Please call us if you need anything."

"Thank you." Sasuke said while beginning to take his leave.

"You know, if you ever want too-" The woman began.

"Sorry. No. I don't. I'm gay." Sasuke said while pushing past her.

Ryu waved good-bye at the lady who looked heartbroken.

Naruto trudged back into the house with a slight limp and reeked of sweat and dirt. It was just passed the kids bedtime and Sasuke would probably be upstairs. Naruto made it halfway up the first flight of stairs before giving up. Naruto sat on the steps and pulled out his phone.

"Me: Teme. I'm on the stairs. Come carry me.

Sasuke-teme: Alright princess."

Naruto shoved the phone back in his pants and waited for his prince charming to come whisk him away.

Sasuke came and carried Naruto up the remainder of the stairs and drew a bath for him. Sasuke poured some bath salts and checked the water for temperature. He picked Naruto up who had amazingly undressed himself, and set him in the tub.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Hm. Ok. The kids are asleep over at Itachi's. I'm going over there as soon as you're in bed ok?"

Naruto looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it's tradition. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Sasuke grinned at Naruto who started to glare.

"Besides. Then you get to sleep in. I'll handle the kids and the only thing you need to worry about is getting dressed and ready and showing up, on time. Limo will arrive around 12 tomorrow." Sasuke said and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke helped Naruto up and out of the tub and handed him a towel. With a playful smack to the ass, Sasuke grabbed his things for tomorrow and gave Naruto a good-night kiss.

"Good night Naruto. I love you and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I love you too teme. Neither can I. g'nite." Naruto said and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up to hearing his cell phone blaring. He got up and wincing slightly as he made his way over the his phone. He didn't remember putting it on the charger but figured Sasuke did.

"What?"

"Get your ass up fox-face! Come downstairs and open the damn door. We are going to be late!" Naruto hung up and looked at the time

11:30. Oh shit.

Naruto grabbed his boxers and threw them on running downstairs and opened the door to see his wedding party standing there with all their stuff. He ran back upstairs to throw his own tux on.

Naruto brushed his teeth in record time, shaved carefully and sprayed cologne on. He grabbed the white tuxedo off of the hanger and pulled the dress shirt off the hanger thanking his lucky stars the shirt stays were already attached. He the socks and put them on throwing the dress shirt on buttoning it up. He slipped the shirt stays over his socked feet and slid the slacks on. He put the tie on and straightened it out and put the slightly shimmery pale gold vest on. He put the shoes on and tied them before grabbing the jacket and putting it on.

Everyone else was dressed and rushing around straightening themselves out.

"Only you would over sleep and almost miss your wedding. Didn't you set an alarm?"

Naruto glared at his best-man. "No, that's what you are for." Naruto said with a grin. He put his ID holder in his jacket pocket. Sasuke had the house keys and incase he didn't Itachi had a set.

Hinata came up and put his boutonniere on and straighten out his appearance. Everyone did a quick once over and picked up their belongings placing them in designated cars. Kiba would ride with him in the limo and the rest of the groomsmen would carpool to the wedding.

Naruto and Kiba looked at the venue in awe. Sasuke had placed himself in charge on actually planning the wedding to keep Naruto as stress-free as possible. Naruto got to choose what everyone wore, the food and smaller things Sasuke let him do. They got out and Naruto read the sign mounted to the side of the building, "Konoha Japanese Garden".

Naruto walked through the front door and him and Kiba were honestly trying to close their mouths. Naruto had never been in here and looked around until he saw a sign directing them to the location of the wedding. Naruto and Kiba walked through the lobby and walked right up to Jiriyia.

"Hey Grandpa, What's going on?"

"Hello Brat. Come on follow me. I need to show you to your waiting room. Can't have you running into Sasuke now can we?" Jiriyaia said with a grin.

Naruto and Kiba followed him around a secluded walkway and to the side of a second building. Jiriyia knocked on the door and Tsunade opened it. Naruto greated his grandmother with a huge smile.

"You look so handsome Naruto!" She exclaimed happily and brought Naruto to her chest.

"Alright you need to stay in here until I say you can leave, understand." Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto nodded.

"Nervous?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Kiba, go and get Nruto a glass of champagne. Now." Tsunade ordered and Kiba was out the door.

A few of the wedding entourage were in here and the rest were presumably out in the other rooms. Kiba came back in holding two glasses of Champagne and handed one to Naruto.

"Sasuke is now incharge of planning my future wedding." Kiba stated.

Naruto removed the rim of the glass away from his lips and looked at Kiba confused.

"There is a champagne fountain, a chocolate fountain with everything you could possibly dip in there and people walking around with lots of appetizers."

Naruto started laughing.

"By the way, your little man was trying to stick his face in the chocolate fountain. But Sasuke grabbed him."

"At least it wasn't the champagne fountain." Naruto said with humor coloring his words. He drank the champagne and let it calm his nerves. He started praying to whoever was up there to make sure he didn't mess anything up.

"Alright, show time!" Neji announced from the entryway.

Naruto was still a little bummed Neji had switched teams and went to team bastard. Sasuke and Neji had become pretty good friends. But, at least Naruto still had Gaara. And Neji was with Gaara so if Neji wanted to see Gaara he'd have to come and get him from Naruto.

Naruto looked at his groomsmen giving them once-overs and nodding in approval. All of them were dressed in black suits with dull shimmering gold ties and vests and they had a yellow rose pinned to their chest. Naruto matched but was in white and his rose was dyed blue.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was dressed in a beautiful navy blue gown and would be carrying Nozomi down the aisle since Nozomi was their flower girl.

Neji nodded his head when Sasuke was clear from view and all of them filed out. Naruto finally got his first view of the wedding venue. There was indeed a champagne fountain with a chocolate fountain next to it. All of the tables adorned navy blue covers with white peeking out from under it. Some tables had orchid center pieces, others had bonsai trees and there was little bamboo huts structures that held tea light candles. Passing by the tables he saw every plate held a small golden box on it. Naruto and the rest of them walked over to the doors looking out at the garden. Plain white chairs had been set up with the first two rows empty. There was a beautiful white gazebo simply decorated with flowers. Naruto could see Choji, Ino and Gaara already on his side and Shikamaru, Juugo and Neji on Sasuke's side. Kiba and Itachi were up next to walk and then it would be Hinata and Nozomi. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke yet. Tsunade walked up to Naruto's right side and offered up her arm with a delighted smile gracing her face.

The music started and Naruto Saw Sasuke emerge from behind the gazebo and take his place next to Itachi. Ryu stood down next to Naruto holding his little pillow not quite sure what to make of all the people suddenly looking down at him. Naruto extended his hand and Ryu held his hands up. Naruto looked at Tsunade before picking Ryu up and settling him comfortably on his lip. Ryu immediately buried his face into Naruto's neck hiding from view. Naruto looked at all the guests and smiled seeing everyone important he loved was there. Except for Sai. He was uninvited, but showed up anyway.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a huge smile on his face. He took Tsunade's arm and they started to walk down the aisle. Naruto felt himself fall in love again looking at Sasuke who had the biggest smile on his face that Naruto had ever seen. Sasuke looked handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie, a dark blue undershirt and had a white rose pinned to his chest.

Naruto finally made it to the end of the aisle and Tsunade let go of Naruto's arm and took her seat. Naruto set Ryu down who favored running over to his Uncle Itachi who gladly picked him up.

Naruto and Sasuke made it through their vows, their Sand Ceremony (*) and both drank a bit of white before finally kissing one another for the first time as a married couple. Their kiss broke from their smiling and it wasn't helping that cat calls were being made. They walked down the aisle hand in hand and walked back in the reception area. The wedding party toasted and they all had a glass of champagne except for Ryu who got a sippy cup with apple juice.

The reception was beautiful to say the least. Both of their best men seemingly sought to embarrass the newlyweds by recounting their most embarrassing stories. The gift table was practically over flowing with presents and cards. The music was perfect and Naruto even coaxed Sasuke into doing the "Cha Cha Slide" with them.

Once the wedding had died down and most of the people stumbled out slightly drunk. Tsunade and Jiriyia had left early with tears in their eyes. Naruto was holding his sleeping daughter while he watched Sasuke and a few of the other guys load up Sasuke's Jeep with all the gifts. Ryu had knocked out and was being held by Kisame. Finally it was time fo go home. Naruto and Sasuke got in the Limo holding their babies against their chest and enjoyed the ride back home in comfortable silence. The driver pulled up to the front of their house and Naruto noticed the Jeep was already back in it's spot and the lights were on in the house. The newlyweds and their children walked to the front door noting it was unlocked and there was a mountain of presents piled to the left. They carried their sleeping kids upstairs and parted when they went into their designated rooms. Sasuke took Ryu's tux off and slipped him into pajamas. Naruto took Nozomi's dress off, changed her diaper carefully and put her pajamas on. Both men exited their childrens rooms at the same time.

"So…. Mr. Uchiha. Do you feel like consummating our marriage tonight?" Sasuke said with a small smile, but Naruto could see the lust pooling in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, I'm amazed your giving me a choice." Naruto said playfully back.

Sasuke kissed his blonde on the lips and started walking backwards leading Naruto to the bed. He started undressing Naruto and when it was just boxers and socks he guided Naruto to a sitting position.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said while placing a kiss on his lips. Sasuke took his coat off and walked to the closet rummaging around before pulling out a rectangle shaped package. He tossed him coat on the dresser and handed Naruto the rectangular box.

"A present for you." Sasuke stated.

Naruto began opening the present while Sasuke took off his suit and got down to just his boxers. Naruto opened the box holding the item and pulled it out. It was a picture frame. Naruto studied the picture momentarily before he realized it was a photo of Naru, Sasuke and Nozomi here inside the house.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"I found it in the box you hide in the closet a couple of years ago. I decided to frame it so the picture would be better protected. Do you like it?"

Naruto smiled, "I love it." Naruto placed a kiss on his husbands lips and set the picture frame down against the bedside table.

Sasuke immediately crawled up over Naruto and pinned him to the bed keeping his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's boxers and slide out of his own never breaking contact with Naruto's lips. He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out the lube. With the pop of the cap he felt his blonde smile.

Sasuke moved his lips away from Naruto's and kissed alongside Naruto's jaw and neck. He trailed his kisses down Naruto's chest and down his abdomen. Sasuke coated two of his fingers and slid them inside Naruto while slightly sucking on the head of Naruto's length. Sasuke teased Naruto's prostate lightly while listening to the slight and subtle moans coming out of his lips. Sasuke pulled back and walked off the bed shutting their bedroom door and locking it for good measure. Sasuke climbed back onto the bed and poured some more lube onto himself coating his own length.

He grabbed the back of Naruto's knees and spread Naruto. Sasuke lined himself up and started to slide in. Once Sasuke got the head in he let go of the backs of Naruto's knees and wrapped his arms around Naruto instead. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they started to kiss again. Sasuke managed to push the rest of the way in and immediately started to thrust his hips slightly grazing Naruto's prostate.

Sasuke wasn't going for rough or fast. He wanted this to actually be making love. He stroked Naruto's length and caught all of Naruto's moans before they managed to leave Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke gradually increased his speed and how hard he was striking Naruto's prostate. Naruto's moans were still soft and Sasuke was holding back most of his own only letting slight moans leave his lips. Sasuke started to completely grind into Naruto's prostate and his blonde held back a moan that would've been loud. Sasuke sealed most of Naruto's nosie by covers his blonde's lips with his own and they kept that up and Naruto spilled all over their chests and Sasuke released himself inside Naruto.

"I love you Naruto. Please don't ever forget that."

Naruto smiled and looked at his husband, "I won't."

Sasuke pulled out and grabbed the towel to clean them both up. They slipped pajama bottoms on and curled up together falling asleep together.

Naruto woke up first feeling relaxed and peaceful. He uncurled himself from his husband who was softly snoring. Naruto picked up the framed picture and a smiled came on his face. He went downstairs to the first floor and placed the picture down there before going back up to the second floor making a bottle for Nozomi. He brought the bottle up and put it on Sasuke's side of the bed before picking his daughter up out of her crib and put her in bed with Sasuke. Naruto smiled as Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around her. And this man thought he wouldn't make a great dad. Naruto went and got Ryu out of his bed and put him in bed with Sasuke as well. Naruto grabbed his cell phone and snapped a photo of the trio. Naruto got dressed and grabbed the memory box from the closet. Naruto went down into their office grabbing an envelope and a piece of paper. He wrote a quick little letter and enclosed it in the envelope. He put it inside of the memory box and brought them downstairs.

Naruto grabbed some of his tools and brought everything over to the framed picture. Naruto knocked his fist against the wall feeling for a gap in the frame. Once he found one, he made a hole in the wall. Naruto picked up the memory box containing all the letters and other small things and slid it inside the wall resting it against the frame securely. Naruto patched the hole right back up and went into the basement getting the left over paint. Once the plaster dried he painted over the hole.

Naruto went upstairs and found Ryu still knocked out and Sasuke and Nozomi were curled up and she was drinking her bottle.

"What've you been doing."

"Nothing really. " Naruto answered with a smile.

Once Nozomi spotted Daddy she immediately started making grabby hands at him. Naruto took her and her bottle and walked around cooing at her. She made cooing noises back at him and smiled brightly.

Sasuke looked over at his son who was being grumpy and trying to go back to sleep. Sasuke reached over and pulled the two year old over to him and Ryu cuddled up to him.

"You two are so lazy in the morning." Naruto said laughing.

"You two are light-weights and fall asleep early. The party ends early with you two."

"No, I'm pretty sure the party only exists when we are there. You two aren't the live of any party."

"Maybe if we are at a funeral home…"

"That's wrong Teme. So wrong."

Sasuke smiled and and started getting comfortable again.

"No. Get up you two."

Sasuke groaned and Ryu made a noise of protest that sounded a lot like "No."

Naruto grabbed the comforter and pulled it off the bed uncovering his lazy ass boys.

"They are so lazy aren't they Nozomi?" Naruto asked his daughter who giggled in reply.

Eventually the grumpy little night owls emerged from their little dens and came down stairs joining Naruto and Nozomi down stairs for a late breakfast. After watching some daytime T.V. Naruto got up and checked to see if the paint had dried which it did. It looked like Naruto hadn't even made a hole there that morning. Naruto picked up a hammer and a nail and hammered the nail into the wall leaving it far out enough to catch the cord on the back of the frame.

Naruto hung up the photo and took a step back admiring the portrait. Ryu walked up to Naruto's side and Naruto bent down to pick up his son just as Sasuke walked up holding Nozomi. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's head and they stared at the portrait of the happy family. Naruto smiled looking at the picture and then at all of their reflections in the glass on the frame.

He was happy. He had a family, a beautiful home and a bright future ahead of them. Now, all that was left was to make plenty happy memories for themselves and their two children.

**A/N: Alright! There is their happily ever after! It's ended! Now I will be working on the original version and some new stories.**

**Please leave review and tell me what you thought of it. I would love to know! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
